Delilah and company
by Delilah-The-Ninja-of-Metal
Summary: Delilah Eve Martian is the new ninja on the block. How will she survive with the ninjas, friends, cereal, and *GASP* zombies (jk)! XD tune in for the ride of your life!
1. Chapter 1

DELILAH'S P.O.V "Oh you can't touch this!" I screamed at the big oak tree I the forest."Yeah! I'm talking to you! You think you're so strong just because you have four arms do you?! Well I'm sorry to burst you bubble Lord Garmadon, but I'm a ninja!" I punched the tree, and of course my had got stuck. I guess it was a stupid idea to cut a hole so whenever I punch it, it looks like I'm strong like that ninja Cole, or something. I'm Delilah, your average day nobody. To make things worse, I train everyday with this dumb dream of being a ninja. I have long black hair, and only wear grey (it has black, all the colors of the rainbows, and white, the absence of all colors.) Just as I got my hand out, I heard a big THUD. I looked around. "Hello? Is anybody there?" I looked around. "Why do you think Sensi wanted this girl?" said a voice. "I don't know, should we ask her?" said a different voice. "Let's just bag her and get on with it." Said the same voice. "I KNOW SPINJITZU!" I screamed, but I don't think it helped my case that much. "OK, SO I DON'T KNOW SPINJITZU, BUT I CAN STILL BEAT YOU UP!" I shouted. "Noah, get the dragon ready." Said the first voice. "I HAVE A PHOBIA OF DRAGOS!" I shouted. "Ok, let bag her." Said the exact same voice. "NINJAGO!" I heard the voices scream. Then four tiny tornadoes were in front of me. When they stopped, I saw that they were the four ninjas. "Bag her" said the black one. "NO WAY AM I GOING IN A BAG!" I screamed as they stuffed me in it. "LET ME OUT! I WANT MY LAWYER!" I screamed. Then whoever was carrying me dropped me. "Opps!" he said. "Cole, she looks just like you." "NO SHE DOESN'T!" "Well excuse me for thinking you to would be a cute couple." "Zane, you have a crush on a vacuum cleaner!" "Do you think she likes me back?" "Zane it's a vacuum." When I finally got out of the bag, I fell on my butt in front of an old man. I looked at the door, the just as I got up, that stupid black ninja was blocking the door. "Excuse me, but there must be a mistake, did I do something wrong?" "No Delilah, you did nothing wrong."The old man said. How did he know my name?! "Why am I here?" "You're the new apprentice." I stared wide eyed at him. "Sensi, first of all, I thought Lloyd closed the welcome door." Cole explained. Lloyd shot him a look. "And secondly, SHE DOEST HAVE ANY POWERS!" "He's actually right, I have no powers, but my friends do!" I said. "Yeah, we don't need a stinky girl!" screamed Jay. I got the angriest look on my face. "I would love to join Sensi" The that girl that follows the ninja around came in. "Guys the serpi-, whose this Sensi?" "I'M DELILAH, I'M THE NEW NINJA!" I shouted shaking her hand rapidly. "Um, ok.. anyway, the sepinetine have been spotted." "We're on our way!" shouted Cole. "OHHHHH! Can I come? PLEASE?!" I begged. "Sorry squirt, you couldn't even battle my pinky toe." Laughed Cole. I walked over to him, and flipped him on his back. "Better save the trash for them serpietie." I laughed. Then all the ninja ran out, they took this big dragon with four head, and disappeared. "Sensi, ca I go follow them on a different dragon?! PLEASE!" "um w-" "THANKS SENSI!" I screamed and ran out. am going to get my besties, and show Sensi, their powers. Just as I was about to leave I remembered something. "Sensi, what are my powers?" "You'll learn them when the time comes." "Will that be today?" "I have a feeling, that you may be right." "YEAH!" I screamed and ran out. I ran past Nya and said- "my friend Robin has a crush on Jay, DEAL!" I screamed and ran out. I new that Robin would kill me when she found out, but I knew she would thank me after what I'm doing for her.


	2. Chapter 2

Delilah's P.O.V.

When I found the dragons, I remembered my fear. I stared into one's eyes. I screamed pretty loud. I guess loud enough that all my six friends came flying up (They weren't really flying, Breeze lifted them up with her air power) "DELILAH! WHAT DID YOU DO THIS TIME?!" Noah shouted. "I'm the new ninja!" they stared blankly at me. "Delilah, you haven't got any powers!" screamed Robin, she was right. I haven't unlocked them yet, unlike my friends. "WELL ROBIN! SENSEI SAID THAT I MIGHT UNLOCK THEM TODAY SO HA!" "oh…." said Robin.

I showed them to Sensei's room. "Sensei, these are my friends.. Blaire, she controls music, Noah, he controls dragons, Robin, she controls water, Breeze, she controls air, and Maddy, she controls ice. Can they PLEASE join?!" "well, do they promise to train?" "YES!" screamed Maddy. She has never been that loud before. "Ok, but the rest might disagree!" sensie said.

We went on deck when we herd the dragon land. When I saw the dragon, I hid behind Noah.

"Delilah, who are these?!" Cole asked. "they're also the new ninja!" "oh.." "BE HAPPY COLE! YOU NEED THE FRIEND YOU OLD GROUCH!" I said as I ruffled his hair. "ugh." Then I herd something. "MMM! You guys have to try this cereal!" I looked over at Jay, he was eating cereal, my cereal. "THAT'S MY FLIPPING CEREAL!" I screamed trying to tackle him. "DELILAH!" Breeze screamed. She picked me up. "No, we are sharing." "NEVER!" Jay dropped my cereal, and ran away.

COLE'S P.O.V.

I guess it's going to be fun with some new faces around. Who am I kidding! It's going to stink, more work! And Delilah, I think that she's a physco, I mean almost killing Jay for cereal?!I went to the fridge to get some cake. On the plate where I left my cake I found a note-

DEAR COLE!

I ATE YOUR CAKE AND ALL THE CANDY I COULD FIND. DON'T WORRY! IT WAS GOOD! YOU MISSED OUT ON THE BEST FOOD EVER! PLEASE DON'T GET ANGRY

DELILAH :3

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"this is your bedroom." Cole said opening a door. We peeked in side. "THIS IS A MOUSE HOLE!" Delilah screamed. It was a pretty tiny room, with two beds, one couch, a hammock, and a bean bag. "Good night!" Noah said. He got to sleep with the ninja. Delilah jumped on the bed "MINE" Maddy shouted from under the covers. Only the hammock was left. I got inside, there a hole were my head was supposed to be. I flipped my self around, now my feet were hanging out, better than nothing I guess.

I dreamt about Cole asking me out. I woke up screaming. "WHAT'S WRONG?!" screamed Breeze. "Nothing, just a dream, a dumb dream that will never come true..." I said drifting off.


	3. Chapter 3

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

Zane made dinner, I think it was carrot soup. I stared at the weird substance, and got up. I took Kais sword. "DELILAH GIVE IT BACK!" He screamed. I jumped up on the table. "I CAN SWING MY DINMOD SOWRD!ITS MADE OF FREAKING DIMONDS!" Then Cole jumped on to the table and tied a dish rag on his head "NOW ACT LIKE YOU DIDN'T DO IT!" I joined in. "THEY'RE OT BUYING IT!" then I fell off the table, ad blacked out.

I woke up in a bed, my first thought was, where's my hammock? I looked around,I think I was in the ninja's room. I 'm not allowed in their room because they think that us girls will ruin it. I turned my head to see Cole's head, on the edge of the bed, asleep. I tried to say hi,but I lost my voice, and my head hurt. I probably had the flu.

I poked Cole, that was all my energy. His eyes twitched, the he made a bunny type sound. I stared at him, when was he so cute?! I closed my eyes, and went back to sleep.

I woke up with Zane and Maddy staring at me. "ah" that's all I could say "DANA HANG IN THERE DON'T DIE!" Blaire cried on to Robin's shoulder. With all my strength I tried to get up, but Maddy patted me down, "Delilah, you've got the flu, Zane ad I have done the research and that is our conclusion. Then I looked across the room, and saw Cole in the corner. I tried to make a what is Cole doing there look, I think it came out as, I'm to weak to do anything get Cole look.

Breeze walked over to Cole, and poked him. He looked up, it looked like he had cried, or didn't get any sleep. I mean his eyes were redder the Blaire's . He got up and ran over. "DELILAH ARE YOU AWAKE?!" I nodded. He smiled ad held my hand stroking him. I gave him a look of So you really do like me. He laughed a little. The there was a knock at the door, then it was broken down. "PYTHOR!" screamed Noah ad Lloyd at the same time.

"Well the ninjass, what a pleasn't surprizess." " PYTOHOR GET OUT! DELILAH'S SICK." Cole screamed and stepped on his tail. "That's good news, less work." Then about 150 snakes come in the room. Cole looked at Kai, he nodded. Cole picked me up. "Delilah, we're going on a little trip." I nodded. He an through the window, leaving the rest of the gang to fight the snakes.

"ROCKY! COME." Then a giant dragon came out of nowhere. "Im afraidof dr-" "Delilah, I know you have a fear, but you have to trust me. Rocky is the sweetest dragon ever." I sighed, or grunted I couldn't tell. The I fell asleep in Cole's arms.

Cole's P.O.V.

Delilah looked so peaceful, and beautiful when she was asleep. Kai knew I was going to my dad's house, it's safe and the snakes don't know where it is. When we landed I signaled for Rocky to go to the Bounty and get the others, they should've defeated the snakes by now. I put Delilah o my back ad gave her a piggy back ride. I rang the door bell ad my dad came to the door. "Hi son! What brings you here today? Oh I see you've brought a girl!" "Dad, this is Delilah she is one of the new ninja." "She is kind of cute…" "DAD!" "Ok, so what brings you here?" "We need a place to stay." "OK! Come in." I went in, put Delilah o the couch, picked up the other couch, and blocked the door for safety reasons. "Dad don't let anyone in . I need some cold wash cloths and Tylenol for a fever." "Yes sir!" "Is my room still there." "Yes." "Thanks dad!" I took Delilah up stairs, and pushed open the door to my room, just as I left it. I put her on my bed. She moved a little. She looked up at me and smiled, the dozed off…


	4. Chapter 4

Robin's P.O.V.

Right after Cole ran through the window with Delilah we were cornered by the stupid serpentine. I looked at them, they looked back me. I spun toward them, and knocked down half of them. Pythor came I and help up Delilah's cereal, I don't think this will make her happy. "Do you know whatss in here?" "DELILAH'S CEREAL!" Maddy screamed. "No sstupid girl," hee picked up a flake. "This is not only cereal, it's just what I need to bring back the great devourer." "WHAT IS IT?!" Jay shouted. "Sugar." "You realize you could go to the store?" "I'm broke, this way was the easiest way" Blarie sang the highest note, all the snakes ran out the widow. "Ssstupid ssnakes, I'LL BE BACK!" he ran out, Robin grabbed the cereal, and kicked him.

NOBODY'S P.O.V.

There was a loud thud on the deck. Everybody ran out to find Rock. Noah walked up to him, and talked. "CRAZY BOY! YOU CANT TALK TO DRAGONS!" Blaire screamed. "SHUT UP!" Breeeze tackled her, the fell down, and laughed. "That's why we're best friends!" Breeze and Blaire high fived.

"They're at Cole's dad's house, lets go!"Noah shouted. Just as we were leaving Pythor and all the snakes got back on the ship "THISS ISS OUR SSHIP NOW!" "DELILAH'S CEREAL ISN'T ON THERE!" Blaire laughed, Cole took it with him when he left (Delilah had her cereal on her at all times). I don't think Cole will be happy to know that we lost the ship…

Blaire's P.O.V.

When we arrived at Cole's dad's house, Breeze pounded on the door, "DELILAH CAN YOU HERE ME?!" then Jay rang the door bell. It sounded like someone was moving a barrier type thing from the door, then the door opened up. Cole opened the door, he looked tired, red eyed, and his hair was all messed up.

"Delilahs, in my old roo-" Before he could finish all of the girls (and me of course) ran upstairs. Delilah looked miserable, her hair was in her face, her eyes had bags, and she looked hot, like feverish hot.

"DELILAH ARE YO-" I couldn't finish because Breeze put her hand over my mouth. Delilah tried to say something, but nothing came out. "how are you today.?" Robin asked. Delilah gave her an annoyed look.

Then Zane whispered something I Cole's ear… "THE BOUNTY?!" I guess he found out..

A FEW DAYS

MADDY'S P.O.V.

"THIS IS A CHICKEN COOP, I'M NOT LIVING IN HERE!" Delilah is back to her old self. Today, we are looking at houses. This one is pretty small…. "DELILAH!" "COLE, LOOK AT IT!" "We'll take it thank you" Delilah stomped her foot, I know she hates this house.

COLE'S P.O.V.

"WHY DON'T I HAVE MY POWERS YET?! SENSI LIED!" Delilah screamed. Sensei and Nya are across town dealing with something . "Delilah calm down!" I shouted. This apartment was small, but Delilah's voice made it feel the times smaller.

She punched the wall, her hand went straight through it. Everybody's mouths dropped. "WHAT?!"She screamed removing her hand. She walked to her as bed. When she was walking all the forks and knife followed her. She ran around the room screaming. "HELP!" Delilah, "I think you found your power" Lloyd said trying to calm her down. "OK PATS, WHAT IS IT?!" "Metal" Robin muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"WHY CAN' T I COME? IT'S NO FAIR!" I screamed at Cole, everybody, including the girls. "WHY CAN'T I COME?!" I screamed again. "Delilah, you need to hold down the fort." "FINE!" I shouted putting a sock on my hand. "LOOKAT MEIM COLE BLAH BLAHBLAH!" I made the sock say. "That's my girl." He said ruffling my hair. "HANDS OFF THE MERCHINDICE BUB!"I said laughing.

When they left, I ran to the roof stalking them. Then I got out my binoculars, ad looked for crime. A couple hours later, I saw the boys, but not the girls. I jumped off the roof, to see adorable tiny boys dressed like the ninja. "YOU ARE SO CUTE!" I screamed picking up the one that was dressed up like Cole. "Where are your parents? I bet they're worried sick! Let's go!" "LET ME DOWN DELILAH!" "HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!" "BECAUSE I'M COLE" "Yeah, and I'm his girlfriend." I said laughing. "Earlier today you made a sock puppet of me." I stared at them. "DANG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU YOU'RE ACUTALLY CUTE!" I said freaking out.

IN THE APARTMENT

"Ok, it's 8:30" I said, "time for bed you little tykes!" I said. The Jay jumped on to the kitchen table "NINJAS GO TO BED WHENEVER THEY WANT!" I replied back "Ninjas listen to the girl with the upper hand, ." I as I lifted him off the table, tucked all of them in. "WAIT!" I said "WHERE ARE NOAH AND THE GIRLS?!" "We're asleep!" Cole said. I picked him up and held him out the window. "TELL ME!" "PUT ME DOWN AND I WILL!" I placed him on the floor. "Garmadon has them in his lair!" "I'll go in the morning." I said. "Zane, I need some sort of weapons." He got up and gave me four golden daggers. "I managed to steal them when Garmadon wasn't looking." "Thanks small stuff. Now off to bed."

They fell asleep and they were so freaking adorable! "Yeah, I'll just get a babysitter."


	6. Chapter 6

"Wake up little crumpets I have breakfast waiting!" I said. They got up groaning. "What's this?!"Kai said picking at his breakfast. "This is not in my programmed into my memory system." Zane said. "It's oatmeal..." I said. "I HATE OATMEAL!" Cole screamed. Then there was a knock at the door. "That's the babysitter; you  
Guys better behave, and are polite." I said opening the door. A chubby old woman with a big fat on her nose looked at me. "You don't look like your picture..." I said holding up a nice neat picture of a young lady with a neat bun. "Problem?" she asked. "Nope! BYE GUYS!" I said as I ran out.  
COLE'S P.O.V.

I know we're Tiny Ninja, but a babysitter?! She looks about 1,000 years old! I'm most angry that she's going by herself. "HUDDLE!" I said. "Ok we're getting rid of this old hag, and going with Delilah !" I said. "OHH!" Jay said. "Someone misses they're girlfriend!" "WE'RE NOT!" I screamed. Old wert lady looked at us from behind her chair were she was eating popcorn and watching a daytime talk show called "GIIRRLL TELL ME ABOUT IT!" "I got an idea," Zane said. "We can tie her up, and stick her in the closet with coloring books and two bags of potato chips and cola." "DUMY!" Kai said, "That won't last her one hour!" Zane and Kai high fived.

After he did that, we ran outside to find Delilah with a stop watch. "15 minutes, when I was your age, it took me 5 minutes, my dad would time me." She laughed. "DELILAH! WHE I GET BIGGER YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" She siquished my checks together and put me on her back. "Ok wittle Cole, it's your nappie wappie time! That's why you're so cranky!" Then I saw Lloyd squishing Jay's cheeks. "Do you want a wittle nappie?" "Yes please!" Jay said hopping on top of Lloyd "GET OFF ME YOU TO OF LARD!" "DELILAH! LLOYD CALLED ME A BAD NAME!" Jay shouted. Delilah stopped, put me on the ground, and turned around and stared at us. "BEHAVE OR I'LL SEND YOU TO A DAY CARE CENTER!" She looked like a raged bull. "Sorry I yelled, I'm just... tired." "It's ok!" Kai said hugging her legs. "YOU GUYS ARE SO CUTE! " Her eyes lit up.


	7. Chapter 7

NOBODY'S VEIW-

Delilah got tired of walking after the first five blocks. "UGH! I'M TO TIRED TO WALK!" She complained. "Coming from the girl whose energy ever seems to end…"Cole said in reply. "Ok! I got an idea!" She said jumping up and down clapping her hands, "Try to spin!" "How will that help?!" Kai said. "DO IT!" "Fine!"They spun, and fell. "HAHAHHAHAAHH!" Delilah laughed, "I knew that would happen!" Cole charged at her, but only went up to her knees.

"Ok, lemme try." She got out her four daggers, threw them up ,caught them, spun, fell on her but, then threw them to the sky, and magically, they turned in to a electric scooter. "THIS IS TINY!" She screamed, and pressed a red button, then it grew in to a Tread Assault, just like Cole's. "HA! I GOT IT! I AM THE ALL POWERFUL DELILAH!" Everybody on the street stopped and stared.

KAI'S P.O.V.

It is bad enough that Delilah put us in the back, but I'm surprised that she knows how to drive. "LOOK AT THE BIRD THE PEOPLE DIE EVERY WHERE THE PEOLPLE DIE TARGETS STILL FINE! (Assassins Creed Brother Hood Literal)" Delilah screamed along to the radio " DELILAH SHUT UP!" Cole shouted. Delilah stopped short, turned the radio off, and turned around in her seat. "HOPE YOU'RE READY FOR SIPPY CUPS AND NAPPIES! YOU'RE GOING TO DAY CARE!" We all got a surprised look on our face.

DAY CARE CENTER'S LADY P.O.V.

I saw that new ninja girl come in with five ninja children. "I'll be back in about five hours. Don't let them out of your sight, or off you're guard. THEY'RE LITTLE MOSTERS!" She said stuffing her pockets full of cookies. "BYE!" She waved. I herd the kids say- "GREAT YOUR GIRLFRIEND TURNED ONN US BECAUSE OF YOU'RE DUMB COMMENTAY!" The blue on said. "NUH UH! SHE'S CRAZY!"The black one said. Then he pounced on the blue one.


	8. Chapter 8

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"SWEETHOME ALABAMA I'M COMING HOME TO YOU!" My radio blasted. I How was I supposed to save them, I hope Garmadon hasn't turned their brains to mush… I looked out my window and saw the ninja, then turned my he- "WWHHAATT?!" I screamed. I stopped short and jumped out, hey were back to their regular shape. "Ummm… What happened…

COLE'S P.O.V.

"Easy, when you left, we left out the back door." Zane explained. "Then we went to that tea shop, and got that special tea!" Jay explained."The end." I said."Oh, Yeah!" I remembered. I ran up to Delilah and pick her up wedding style. "Are you ready for a nappie?" I laughed. "Why, yes, thanks for asking!" she said putting her head on my shoulder. I looked at the guys, they were making kissy faces. When we got to the tread assault, Noah ad the girls were in there. "HI!" Blaire screeched. "HOW ARE YOU HERE?!"Kai screamed at them.

NOAH'S P.O.V.

"Easy, we Garmadon off guard." I explained. Delilah shrugged her shoulders and started the Tread assault. "Delilah, you know how to drive?!"Maddy said. "OF course not!" she laughed driving.

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

I turned n the radio, it was on "I'M SEXY AND I KOW IT" I joined in. "I'm sexy and I know it!"Then I added my words. "I walk out of the car and what do I see? Cole and the gang a staring at me. I got four daggers and I ain't afraid to throw em' throw em' throw em' I'm DELILAH AND I KNOW IT!" "That doesn't rhyme!"Cole shouted.


	9. Chapter 9

MADDIE'SP.O.V.

"LAND! I'LL NEVER LEAVE YOU AGAIN!" All f us girls shouted. Then Delilah hopped out. "I'm sorry all I did was five u-turns, 3 right hand turns, and almost hit 5 people." "Yes, and some how, we made it back in one piece." Cole laughed. "SHUT UP!" Delilah pounced on him. "NO" He screamed."TAKE IT BACK!"She screamed.

Then fan girls gathered in a circle around them. "COLE!" Delilah screamed. He got up and helped her up. "Umm….." She tried to think up something. "GET HIM!" One girl screamed. Delilah looked at Cole, he looked back and pointed. There was a group of nerds with a dazed out at her. They got the same disgusted look. Then Delilah started to run, that wasn't such a good idea.

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

I knew I was in for it, so I decided to run. When I looked back, I saw Cole, behind me screaming "BLOODY HECK! DELILAH WAIT UP!" I ran toward him, and took his hand, watch this!" I said. I ran into the costume shop. "Pick your weapon." I said to Cole. "Hey Alvin!" I waved to the clerk. "I need to borrow some costumes! I promise to pay you back!" I said running by." "RRIIGGHHTT…" He said winking at me.

"Ok Cole, we have about 16 seconds."Is aid throwing him a costume. I got myself a zombie school girl costume. Cole came white body suit, ad a tuxedo. "Slender man?" I asked. "Zombie school girl?" "Touché"

FAN GIRL'S P.O.V.-

"THEY WENT IN HERE!"I screamed. I had no clue who that chick was, but Cole is mine, and I'm going to ki- "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed looking at them. "Whoz arez youz?" Said the girl with a weird accent. "IM NOTWHO YOU THINK!" She screamed running away from us.

COLE'S P.O.V.

"GREAT DELILAH!" I screamed running alongside her. Then she stopped short and fell, then dragged me down with her. "What the freak?!" I said. "If they think we've fainted, they're leave us alone." "Mouth to mouth hun" I said. She smirked at me. "Those lips aren't going no where!" She screamed. "So you do have a crush on me!" "I DO NOT! WHO TOLD YOU! THEY DON'T KNOW BECAUSE I DOT HAVE A CRUSH ON Y-" I put my finger to he lips, she bit it. "Not to day, not ever!" She laughed. The fan girls caught up. "Just follow my lead!" She whispered.


	10. Chapter 10

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

I am officially out of ideas on how to escape these crazy people. "Ok, I have an idea!" I said standing up. "What?" Cole moaned ad stood up. "HEY! YOU ANOYING FAN PEOPLE!" They stopped and stared. "YOUO DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING! I threw a smoke bomb down and ran away with Cole. "WHERE DI YOU GET THAT!?" He screamed. "I went snooping through your stuff. "Delilah I'm going to kill you!" I ran faster, until I got to the apartment. He tackled me as I got in, but I pinned him. "What are you guys doing?!" Robin said looking at us. "Why are you in a dress?" I asked . "Date night." She said

ROBIN'S P.O.V.

Delilah's mouth dropped. "Ummm, did I miss something?" "Yes, the boys asked us out so we're having date night." Blaire chimed in. Delilah and Cole looked at each other, I think they had the same facial expression, but Cole had a mask thingy on. "SINGLES NIGHT!" Delilah screamed waving her hands in the ai. "What that?" Kai asked. "Singles night: The night where you eat cartons of ice cream, in a recliner chair, watching a romantic comedy or a zombie movie, crying 'FOREVER ALONE'. Oh yeah! You wear sweat pants too." She said. "Ok, we're outta here." Maddy said waltzing out with Zane. Just before I left I looked back at Delilah and Cole, Cole was out of his costume, and Delilah was in sweat pants with the first two seasons with THE WALKING DEAD.

NOBODY'S P.O.V. (In the apartment)-

"Delilah, doyou do this often? Cole said plopping down on the couch. "Yesss…" Delilah said with two tubs of ice cream. "Ok, ZOMBIE TIME!" She said pressing play.

ONE HOUR LATER.

Delilah was hugging a pillow for dear life. "NO! DO'T GO IN TO THE BARN!" She was screaming. Cole was laughing at her. "SHUT UP!" She threw her pillow at him. "Don't be conserned about the little-" Delilah's phone rang. "HELLO! YOU HAVE REACHED MANNY'S WAXING MANIA!" She said intothe phone. "How are you to doig?" Blaire's voice asked. "good… How about you?" "We're good…"= Well just checking in! Bye!" "Bye Blaire." Delilah closed the phone. Cole was gone. "Cole where are you?" She asked. "Cole! Please come out!" Her eyes started to water…

DELILAH'S FLASH BACK-

"Delilah! Look!" Said a boy she was with. "Zombies!" "Mark,you know I hate scary movies!" "It'll be fun!" He said buyig the tickets. "Fine!" She laughed

-3 hours later-

"Mark! I'm scared." "It was a dumb movie!" "Don't you care about my feelings?!" "Ehh, you're over dramatic.." "Ok, you know what?! WE'RE OVER YOU PSHYCHO!" She screamed. "That's good, YOU KNOW WHAT! I'VE BEEN CHEATING ON YOU!" "SHUT UP YOU BA-" "Delilah!" Robin said running toward her. "YOU DUMBO! IM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Robin said punching him. "STAY AWAY FROM HER, OR I REALLY WILL KILL YOU!" Delilah was crying. "It's ok Deli…" Robin said walking her home. "LOOK!" Delilah said pointing to the roof top. There stood four figures. "Maybe we can be like them!" "Yes Delilah, we can."

BACK TO PRESNT-

Delilah stood up, ad fainted. Cole came out of the bathroom. "This is why I don't watch movies." He muttered as he picked her up, and put her in the bunk above his. He pulled back the curtain that she put there for privacy. "Wow…" He whispered. Her walls were full of sketches, and her blankets were all messed up. "Yep, she's one of a kind." He said putting her down. "One of a kind…"


	11. Chapter 11

COLE'S P.O.V.

"Ok Delilah, go um train…" I said to her. "Way ahead of you. She put her ipod in to her speaker. Some Disney song blasted out. "Delilah, aren't you obsessed with that boys band, Umm No Direction? "HAHAHAHAHAH!" She laughed. Then she walked up tome, and a put finger in my face "YOU LITTLE STREO TYPER! I HATE THEM !" She screamed ad stomped out. Then Jay waltzed in. "Rule one, ever question a girl's music."

LATER THAT NIGHT…

JAY'S P.O.V.

"Delilah, come down!" Blaire attempted to get her down. "NEVER!" Then Robin stormed up ,put Delilah on her back, and dragged her down. "ASSULT! KIDNAPPING! HELP CALL THE POPO!" "DELILAH SHUT UP!" Then Cole came around the corner. 'LEMME AT HIM! HE NEEDS TO BE TAUGHT A LESSON!" Delilah screamed. "Delilah control your self." Breeze patted her head, Delilah tried to bite her fingeroff.

DELILAH'SP.O.V.

"CRAP IM NOT GOING TO DO THAT!" "DELIALH THE SERPINTINE WILL GET IT!" The Ninjago talent show was coming up, and the prize was 10,000 pounds of sugar. I guess the serpentine got a hold of the prize… "GUYS PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME!" I tried to reason. "Delilah, PLEASE.!" Maddy begged. All their puppy faces were to much for me… "FINE!" "THANK YOU DELIALH!" "YOU MEAN…" I pushed Cole off the chair, and stood there with both hands on my hips. "THE ALL POWERFUL, AWESOME, SEXY, SMART, AND STRONG DELILAH "


	12. Chapter 12 part 1

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"WAKE UP EVERYBODY! IT'S TIME TO GET TRAINING!" I shouted from the top of the couch. "DELILAH SHUT UP" Cole threw a pillow at me. "COME ON! DO YOU WANT TO WIN?!" "YES!" Blaire popped up. "Ugh, Delilah! It's six am! cant you wait till at least eight?" Robin complained. "GOOD NEVER RESTS!" I shouted. That made Kai jump up. "HEY! THAT'S MY LINE!" He shouted. That got everyone up and groaning. I grabbed my cup of orange juice, and started out. "HAVE FUN! SEE YOU LATER!" I said opening the door, the scythe appeared in front of me. "Nope! You're training too! " Jay said. "I umm…" I tried to think of a excuse. "Because your just a little rusty on the triple tiger sashay." I heard a familiar voice say. "Colt?!" I was face to face with my older brother. "COLT! I THOUGHT YOU WERE AT THE MILITARY ACADEME !" I said hugging him. "I was, until I saw my little sister on the front page joy riding with the ninja and her friends. Hey girls, ninja, and boy I don't know." "The Name's Noah." He took Breeze's hand. "Her boyfriend." I guess he was jealous because Breeze was making Goo-Goo eyes at my brother. "TRIPPLE TIGER SASHAY!" Cole screamed. "He said triple chocolate soufflé!" I said nervously. "You know, I've ever been able to get the chocolate just right…" Zane said. Then Maddy explained how she got it right. "This little lassie won fifteen talent shows" Colt said rubbing my hair. "I, umm, uhhh…" I had to get out somehow. "You are going to show us what you can do!" Blaire sat down on Kai's lap. "NOOOOO!" I dropped to the ground. "Delilah, remember what mom always said." Colt said. "'Delilah, if you can do anything, and if anybody tell you otherwise, SHOW THEM WHAT YOUR MADE OF!'" I laughed. Colt found my iPod and plugged it in "Your on Katy Perry!" "No! I told you that Delilah Perry was dead." "And so is your pet Rock, Rocky" "KEEP ROCKY OUT OF THIS!" "Here, remember this?" Colt handed me my old dress, that my mom made for me… "Colt, I threw this out…" "There are ups and downs of taking out the garbage." "Ok, I'll do it… BUT NOT WITH THE DRESS!" Cole had a agry look on his face. "Oh, sorry did I mention that I've been able to do the triple tiger sashay since I was 13." I patted him on the head. "TURN IT ON TO THE MIX!" I jumped on the table and pointed to Colt. "I've been waiting four years for this moment!" He laughed. "I've been waiting ten minutes!" Lloyd said stuffing his face full of strawberries. "Actually nine minutes, ten seconds, and 5 milliseconds." Maddy chimed in. Zane got this look in his eye. Hmm, I thought, maybe you can love with a heart of steal…


	13. Chapter 13

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"I- uh, can't perform until I get all my supplies!" I said. "Fine!" Colt sighed. Then there was a knock at the door. "I'll get i!" Cole said opening the door. "I'M THE NEW NINJA!" A girl with purple hair shouted. "This old guy sent me here!" She exclaimed. Then a small boy popped out of no where. "NATHAN?!" Cole shouted. 'NO I'M LILLY!" "ROBIN?" Blaire screamed. "POTATOE!" I screamed "Yeah, I got out of Darkleys…" "HOW?!" Cole screamed. "I dug a whole with a spoon." Nathan replied. "Just kidding! I ran away." "GET BACK THERE!" Cole screamed. "HA! BUT I GOT A CALL FOM THIS OLD MAN SYING I CAN COME HERE TO TRAIN!" Nathan screamed. "Ok little bro what is you special power?" "Plants" "CAN YOU BRING BACK PLANTY?! I ACIDENILY KILLED HER WHEN I WAS 5!" Maddy begged him o her knees shoving a plant in his face. "Sure…" He said putting his hand over it. "WOW!" Lloyd stared at it. "Jealous much?" Nathan asked. This was a start of great friendship.

COLE'S P.O.V.

"Delilah! How could he?!" Delilah and I were on the roof. She was sitting on a barrel reading some magazine. "Cole, he's here get over it." "NO, NO!" I yelled at her. Then she got some weird look on her face, and looked over the ledge. "MAG-MAG-MAG-" She stuttered. "Spit it out! I looked over and saw a group of blondes, and in the middle was the queen bee. "AAHHHHH!" Delilah screamed. The blonde looked at her and blew a kiss to me. Delilah took out her hand caught it, squished it, jumped off the roof, and landed Hulk style. Then she slapped it on a nerd boy. "It's fro m Magda, she has a huge crush on you!" "Delilah, what did she do to you…" I asked. "Well, that's a long story.


	14. Chapter 14

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"Um, Magda… Where do I start?" I tried to stall. "Spit it out." Cole said. I looked over my shoulder to see that I saw getting bullied. "Right after I go help that nerd!" I said. "Hello! Put down the erd, and nobody gets hurt" I said "Go away, your not worth my time." Magda sighed. "Well, if it isn't the little nobody." "I'm not nobody, I'm a ninja!" "Yeah, in your dreams." "Nope I'm awake!" "Well, if you excuse me I'm going to go ask out Cole." "He doesn't know you." "No boy has ever turned me down." She said putting on a new coat of lip gloss, and walking over to him. "Hi Cole, you don't know me, but I know you!"

COLE'S P.O.V.

"Umm, who are you?" I asked. "I'm your dream girl" She answered fluttering her eye lashes. I looked behind her ad saw Delilah motioning her hand across her neck . "No thanks…" I said. 'NO BOY EVER TURNS ME DOWN!" She screamed. "I just did!" I said walking toward Delilah. OH SNAP!" Delilah snapped her fingers. "DELILAH! YOU GET BACK HERE!" "I'll be back" she said walking toward Magda.

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

"So, you heard about the talent show!" "Yes!" "Well, I'm going to win." "Well, I think I have a chance!' "Hey girls look! Weird girl thinks she has a chance!"

COLE'S P.O.V.

I stared at Delilah after Magda said that. I looked in to the apartment window, and saw Blaire banging on the window screaming something to Delilah clench her fists. Maddy was hitting the widow with her with her shrunken, until it cracked. "NOOOOO DELILAH HOLD BACK!" I heard Colt scream. "Magda, It's not weird girl," Delilah's voice tightened. "IT'S THE WEIRD GIRL!" She said punching the apartment building leaving a big gaping hole. "Well little miss ager issues, me and my girls are going to win!" Magda smirked. Delilah's hands were tightening more. "IT'S MY GIRLS AND I!" She screaming. "And, yes I'm going to compete, and maybe win!" "Yeah Right, as I said, you have no chance!" "WHAT DO YOU KNOW?!" "I know that you're weird and friendless." Delilah stopped and stared, I saw tears rushing toward her eyes. "I don't know what I did to you, but I'm sorry." 'Whatever!" Magda said walking away. Then Delilah got a creep look on her face. "MAGDA! DON'T WORRY I WONNT TELL AYOE ABOUT YOUR RASH AD THAT GIANT WART YOU HIDE!" I ra over to her "Delilah! You're carzy!" I laughed. "Yeah, I get tht alo! Let's go to Ninjago-to-go!" "Ok!"


	15. Chapter 15

-AT NINJAGO-TO-GO-

BLAIRE'S P.O.V.

Delilah dragged us to Ninjago-to-go. We had no choice, she had a bad day. "What do you want?" The lady asked us. Delilah stared at the menu. "ROMEN NOODLES!" She screamed. "Ok." Delilah poked at her noodles. "What's wrong with them?" Colt asked. "I feel like forgetting something…" She answered. Kai ran in. "Sorry I'm late!" He said squeezing next to me. "THAT'S IT!" Delilah stood up, and with that, her noodles flung onto Cole's head. "DELILAH!" He screamed. "ANTONIO!" She screamed "Who?" Zane asked. " POTATOES !" Nathan chimed in. "NATHAN! Cole screamed. "OMG IT'S SO INTENSE!" Jay screamed, Lilly was making a double rainbow with her hands. "WHERE ARE MY FRIES?!" Lloyd screamed.

DELILAH'S P.O.V.

I ran to Antonio's place. He used to do all my makeup and hair when I still did talent shows. "ANTIONIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. "Well, if it isn't Delilah back from the dead!" He said. "Give me a hug!" He laughed. I gave him a big bear hug. "You've gotten stronger!" "Yeah I'm the new ni-" The Cole burst in, he still had the bowl on his head. After him, everyone followed, including Nathan. "So, what brings you here?" He asked I sighed. "Remember how I swore never to perform again?" "Yes, like it was yesterday…" He sighed striating a picture of me he had on the wall. "Delilah Perry's back from the dead." I shrugged my shoulders. "You have no clue how long I've waited to hear that!" He said trying to hold back tears.


	16. Chapter 16

Lloyd's P.O.V.  
Well, it was vey boring at Antonio's. Nathan and I were making paper airplanes out of the magazines. "Oh no! Watch out!" Nathan screamed at the paper airplane hit the back Delilah's head. She was in a swirly chair, so she turned around with her hands in style. "You dare challenge me?!" she asked. I stood up. "Yes." She grabbed her daggers from the table, and threw them at me. I got pinned up against the wall. "I win." she said turning back around. "Did I mention I learned a new trick? Since I can control metal, I'm slightly magnetic!" She snapped her fingers and the daggers came to her. "Just like Thor!" She said. "No Delilah, I'm like Captian America, Maddie's like Iorn Man, Robin's like Hawk eye, Breeze is like Black Widdow, Blaire is like Thor, and your like , or the Hulk." Robin explained. "How about me?" Lilly asked. "Your like Nick Furry." "Aww man, why do I have to have an eye patch?" "BECAUSE THEY'RE COOL!" I said.  
DELILAH P.O.V.  
"Ugh, I'm so bored!" I said. Lilly had taken Nathan and Lloyd to the tiny apartment.  
"Delilah, you got to be patient." Breeze said turning her magazine page. I made a loud sigh. "Delilah, can't you be quiet for five minutes?!"Zane asked. "Well , sadly I don't have a mute button like you." "I can make you one!" Maddie said joyfully. "I'm going to politely decline..." I said. I looked next to me where Cole was, he was sleeping. I got a creep smile on my face. "Delilah, don't do it! DON'T DO IT!" Noah shouted. "What? This?" I asked taking the shaving cream and putting it all over Cole's face. "What?" He said sleepily. "WAIT!" he jumped up. "Yes Santa!" I laughed. "Delilah,you haven't lost it yet." Antonio laughed walking in with the stylists. "Ok Delilah what'll it be?" He asked. "Wait, shouldn't we get our act straight before we get our costumes?" Jay asked. "No, you have to learn to do your act in you costume. What if ou found it that you costume doesn't fit?!" I answered. "Well I've taken the liberty to match each girl with a song." I explained. "Hey, how about us?" Kai asked. "The boys get the final number, with the girls." Blaire said. "What ever." Kai said trying to spark his hand. "No, there are flamible objects in here!" a voice chimed in. I turned around to see Magda.

NOBODY'S P.O.V.

"Yeah, Me and my girls need you. Like, now." Delilah and Cole were spraying shaving cream at each other. "Sorry, I'm with the Ninja..." Antonio explained. "Look." She held up a 100 dollar bill. "Pass, I have the winners already." "YOU'LL RUE THE DAY YOU DECLINED MAGDA!" "I rue the day you decided to wear that too with those shoes." Zane replied. "Ohh, someone turned on there funny switch!" Maddy said. "No, I'm being serious." Everybody got poker faces besides Delilah who fell of her seat laughing. Then Magda left. "Magda, will she ever learn?" Antonio laughed. "Ok little D, continue." "Thank you! Well here is a list!" Delilah handed him a list-  
•Blaire-Billionaire  
•Robin-Hey Soul Sister  
•Breeze-Dynamite  
•Maddy-Price tag  
•Delilah- *She doesn't have to sing, she's waaayyyy to awesome!*  
"Delilah, may I pick out your song?" "Why?" She asked. "Well I am picking out your outfit…" "Ok if it makes you happy…"Ok…" Then Delilah's phone rang- "I'm a tuff tootin' baby I can can beat o' yo buns, I can shake ah' my fanny, I cans shake ah' my can." "Hello! This is Bond, James Bond." Delilah said. "Is Jay there?" "Who is this?" "Nya." "JAY!YOU'VE GOT A PHONE CALL!" I screamed. Jay was staring at a gossip magazine. "Who is it?" "NYA!" He ran over so fast. "Hey Nya!"He said. "Uh huh, yes, Oh, hmm, That's not going to make them happy. THAT'S GREAT! Cole's teddy bear?" Kai looked at Cole, who hid his head behind he magazine. "Kai's blanket?" Kai did the same thing. "Hmm, I understand… Well, at least they're ok! THEY DID WHAT?!" Jay screamed. "I'm sorry for yelling. Yea I love you too, bye." "WHAT HAPPEED?!" Noah shouted. "Well we got the bounty back…" "YES!ALLELUIA!"I screamed. "Well, they beat my high score… they also found two unidentified ninja's care items." Cole's and Kai's face turned bright red. "Ok people! Fitting time!" "YEAH!" Breeze said. "Ugh." I said.

NOBODY'S VEIW.

-GIRLS DRESSING ROOM-

"This is pretty cool!." Blaire said. She has on baggy pants, a long saggy tee-shirt, a black cap. yellow skater shoes, with her hair down, and gold chains. "Don't we all think that" Robin said tripping over a shoe. She was in a short white lacy dress with blue flats, and her hair was doe wavy like Taylor Swift's. "I don't think I like this…" Maddy said. He was wearing a short dress to, although it was purple and green with high heels, and her hair was straight. "Ohh, this is pretty!" Breeze said doing a spin. She was wearing a short skirt with jeggings, a long with a graphic tee (the symbol of water), her hair done like beach waves, and a blue cardigan. "Come on out Delilah!" Maddy said. Delilah was hiding in the closet. "No!" "Are you afraid that Cole will see you?" "No, I just think I look, differentish." "What do you mean?" Blaire asked. "Ok, don't freak out…" Delilah said turning the door knob. "We won't you're the same old Deli-" They stooped when Delilah came into view. She was wearing a metallically gold short dress, with a poufy mesh like material on the bottom, she was wearing golden Convers, and her hair was down, with golden clip on streaks. . Then Robin tackled her. "WHO ARE YOU AD WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH DEILAH?!" "GET OFF ME! I AM DELILAH!" "Daannggg girl, you clean up well" "Shut up, this is why I hated getting dressed up." "I think we might win!" "NO! We're getting the sugar, and getting out. END OF STORY!" Delilah screamed. "Ok, little miss grouchy." Maddy laughed. "You know the best part?" Delilah asked. "What?" They all said at the same time. Delilah ripped off her dress to reaveal her ninja outfit, but it was a shirt skirt, ad the top was bedazzled. "Delilah, I thought that you were…" Breeze said. Delilah answered clipping her dress back on," All the dresses can do it, you just have to keep it a secret." Then Delilah got a weird look on her face, "YOU WRONG, WRONG, CHILD." Delilah said walking out. "Well, you seem exited to see your boyfri-" "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND!"

-BOYS DRESSING ROOM-

"Hey, these are just like our suits, but more, umm what the word?" Jay said."They look like they were run over by a stamped of Delilahs." Cole said. 'More like bedazzled…" Zane remarked. Their clothes were their suits, with a little kick, more like bedazzle and spunk "Come on, the faster we change, the faster we get out…" Cole said. "Well , excuse us. We know it hurts knowing your girlfri-" Jay tried to say "SHE'S NOT MY GIRL FRIEND!" "I'm just saying that she's been able to do the triple tiger sashay…" Cole sighed


	17. Chapter 17

NOBYYODY'S VEIW

"Come On Delilah! Get out!" "No!" Delilah had her back to the door. "Opps!"Blaire said opening the door knob. Then Delilah did a back flip to land a hair withes away from Cole. They stared at each other for about20seconds. Then Blaire screamed, "NOW KISS!" Cole turned his head, Delilah pulledhhis mask over his face, and jumped on his back. "RIDE EM'COMYBOY!" She screamed. "DELILAH GET OFF ME!" "o thanks." He did a back flip, and Delilah ejected her self off, having Cole lad in to a pile of magazines. "Delilah, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Antonio laughed. "I DON'T!" She screamed

-BACK A THE BOUTY-

NOBODY'S VEIW BUT WERE WITH THE BOYS AT THE BOUNTY.

"HA! HOW DO YOU LIKE THAT! RIGHTI YOUR FACE!" Delilah shouted. "Well Cole, when you told her to train!" Kai laughed. "NOOOOO! THAT'S MINE!" Blaire screamed. 'I'm getting quite good at this!" Maddy laughed. "CRAP I DIED AGAIN!" Breeze screamed. That made Noah burst down the door. "WHAT?!" He screamed. The ninja saw the girls playing the zombie game. "WE TOLD YOU TO TRIAN!" Cole screamed. "BORING!" Robin said. "What ever." Lilly said. "As Sensei would say, 'Don't put off until tomorrow what ca be done today.'" Cole said. "Well, I was going to watch the Exorcist tomorrow… TODAY IT IS!" Delilah said holding up her movie. "No freaky girl for you!" Cole said throwing his scythe at her movie. "HEY! THAT WAS MINE! YOU WANA PLAY!? HOW ABOUT A LITTLE COMPETION?!" Delilah screamed. "Sure Cole said shrugging his shoulders. "If I win, I don't have to train if you do, I'll train." Delilah said on the deck of the bounty putting on the kendo equipment. "Ok, but I will go easy on yo-" Cole said getting pinned to the wall by Delilah's daggers. "You let your guard down." She said. "LET ME DOWNN!"He screamed. "Ok…" She said having her daggers, and Cole's scythe fly toward her. "I win." "UGH!" He screamed. "WAIT! He said. "What?" Delilah asked. Cole whistled, and Rocky came down. "DRA-DRA-DRA" Delilah screamed so loud, Colt came running out. "DELILAH!" Delilah jumped off the ship. "Oppps?" Cole said. "Yeah, opps." The girls said circling him. "I can explain?" He said. "Too late…" Lilly said. "GIRLS VERSES BOYS!" Blaire screamed pouncing on Kai.


	18. Chapter 18

"MWAHAHA AGILITY AND VICIOUSNESS VS BRUTENESS AND SOME STUPITITY" Breeze screamed giving Noah a nuggie. Robin was chasing Jay, Lilly was trying to Htting Lloyd with a stick, Maddy and Zane were screaming at each other to see who was smarter. Colt looked over the edge remembering why they were fighting. "Um, where's Delilah?" Cole peeked out of the barrel he was hiding in. "Oh crap…" Blaire muttered as Cole jumped of the ship.  
DELILAH'S VEIW  
I fell on the ground, hard. "OUCH!" I screamed. Then I herd voices. "Is that her?" "I think…" I looked up when they had their backs turned. SERPINETINE! I flipped out. I looked to my right and say Cole's scythe. I grabbed it silently. And put my head back down. "hey I found another donut shaped rock!" "Be quiet! Scales will be quite happy that we found the girl." "Why do we need her again." Then I stood up and said "SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!" And pointed the scythe toward them "Um, she's not Nya…" said one. "WELL DERP! I'm-" Then Cole came, and did a face plant on top of a rock, which then cracked in two. "DELILAH!" He shouted. "Is she your sister?" "NO!" he shouted. "girlfriend?" Cole and I exchanged glances. "NONOONONONONONONOONNOONOONON NOONNOON!" I screamed. "GET AWAY BECAUSE I GOT A SCYTHE!" I pointed it to them, but now it was a stick. "Hey!" "Its my scythe!" He said. "Awkward…" One serpentine said. "TUN AWAY AND NEVER CONE BACK!" I yelled. "Why?" Another asked. "Because…" I said, "If I look at that bird," I pointed to the falcon, I'm pretty sure it was Zane's "People and serpentine will die EVERYWHERE!" They all ran away. "Tobuscus never fails!" I laughed. "I'm sorry for scaring you…" He said scratching the back if his head. "It's ok, I just have a fear that rules over my life. But I know that Zane invented them, no biggie…" I shrugged. "Yeah, he made them…" Cole nervously chuckled. "Whatever, remember this- Dragons aren't from this world!" I said walking back to the ship. "How are we going to get back?" He asked. I looked up. "This way!" I said grabbing the rope laddering that Robin threw down.

NOBODY'S VEIW-

"Ok Delilah, driving lessons!" Cole said. "Driving the Bounty? THE BOUNTY?!" She screamed. "I guess…" He said. "Move over twinkle toes, it's time for Delilah to drive!"She pushed him out of the way. He sat down in the chair and closed his eyes. Delilah watched him, until she knew he was asleep. "Ok Delilah, it's time to steer the ship!" She said plugging I'm her iPod. "To the left!" Delilah turned to the left. "To the right!" She wet to the right. "Three hops this time. She did three short stops. "REVERSE."Delilah did a donut, that woke Cole up. "DELILAH!" He screamed running toward her. "REVERSE!" She did another donut. " He hit the wall, and got knocked out. "Opps…" She said

COLE'S P.O.V.-

I woke up in my bed. All I remember is Delilah steering the ship. "ugh." I said getting up, and hitting my head on the bunk above me. Delilah was leaning against the wall, asleep. I poked her. She made a little noise, and waved her hand. I picked her up and put her on the kitchen table. She sat up. "WHY AM I HERE?!" She screamed. "Oh, I'm hungry so, im going to EAT YOU!" She screamed and threw a banana at me. "SAY HEELO TO MY OTHER LITTLE FRIEND." "Delilah, you can't defeat zombies with bananas." I laughed. "Well Freddy Kruger thinks differently." She put forks I between her fingers. "FREDDY WILL LIVE FOREVER!" She said as she ran out of the room. I shouted. "Well have a fun time giving people nightmare!" "I WILL! I WILL!"


	19. Chapter 19

DELILAH'S VEIW-  
"A sleepover?" I asked Blaire. "Yeah, like now!" She dragged me into our room. "Ugh, fine…" I said stuffing popcorn in my mouth. "WAIT!" I said running to get my walkie talkie. "Why do you need that?" Lilly asked, "Spying,I do it all the time!" I said placing it behind Cole's pillow and running back to the room. "ERMERGERD!" Lilly and Roon screamed. "What?" I had to ask. Then it burtsed my ear drums. "You're insecure don't know what for," Blaire screamed do loud, I herd a glass break, Breeze his behind the chair, I took the iPod and threw it on the bed, "Truh or dare?" I asked Robin. "Truth!" She said. "Is it true that you have a BIG crush on Jay?" I asked. Her eyes widened. "Nooooo…" "You do, I bet you kiss your pillow!" Blaire said. I took her pillow "Look at me! I'm Robin! I love you so much Jay, marry me!" "GIVE IT BACK!" She screamed. "Besides, everyone knows you and Cole have a crush on each other!" Breeze laughed.  
LILLY'S VEIW-  
Right after Breeze said that, a Delilah got a angry look on her face. "I DON'T YOU HERE ME NONONONOONONONONONONONONONON ONOONONONN NOT EVER EVER IN A MILLION YEARS WOULD I EVER EVEN THINK OF EVEN FLIRTING!" She went on and on. "Delilah and Cole sitting in a tree," Maddy was singing. Then Delilah picked up the walkie talkie "Ok then, let's see what the boys are talking about . !" She said. "And ." "WHAT?!" I screamed. Then Delilah stared at the walkie talkie, and turned it up "They heard the whole THING!" Delilah screamed. The walkie talkie echoed laugher. "DIE!" She said winking at us. She hit a pillow instead. "They will be too lazy to turn it off, thus allowin us to blackmail them!" "Ok..." I said sitting down with a bowl of popcorn, I hope Lloyd won't hate me for this…  
IN THE BOYS ROOM  
COLT'S VIEW-  
Everybody except Cole and I were laughing, Cole was above Jay, about to hit him with a pillow. "CONTACT!" He screamed hitting Jay with the pillow. Then we herd crashing, "I guess our little black mail session is over…" Zane said getting up, "Dobt you guys think we should turn it off?" Cole asked, "Nah, it's ok." Kai said. Jay walked over to his computer, and typed something in secretly "hotohothotothothothothothoto t" He said to him self, then Kai snuck over "JAY! THAT'S ROBIN,NOT NYA!" I looked over his shoulder, Robin was his screen saver. Cole was in the corner toying with a fork Delilah left behind from her Freddy Kruger attack. "Ummm, I can explain?" he tried to stall, "LLOYD LOVES LILLY!" "That was random…" Noah said. "SHUT UP!" Lloyd screamed and looked at Kai "KAI LOVES BLAIRE!" "ZANE LOVES MADDY!" "Is it possible for a nindroid to have a crush?" I asked. Zane stood mystified, "My calculations do not usually read correctly when I'm with or training her…" He said. "BREEZE LOVES-" Zane said but nobody knew that answer. Then everyone (and me) turned to look at Cole who was looking through the cracks, I don't think that he beloved that the girls destroyed the Walkie Talkie… "COLE LOVES DELILAH SOOOOOOO MUCH!" they all screamed "NO I DON'T SHUT UP!" He screamed. Bottom of Form

Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	20. Chapter 20

NOBODY'S VIEW-  
Delilah got dressed, and went to the kitchen. "Last night was epic!" she said to herself getting cereal for herself. Then she saw something on the stove. "Ewwww!" She said making a cringing face. "Nobody should go near this!" She said taking the spoon and taking a sip. "Hmm this is actually good!" Then she took another "NEVERMIND!" She said putting it in the garbage. Then he turned around. "Oh, hi Sensei!" She said. He took a sip from his cup. "Did I do something wrong?" she asked. "So, I've heard that you're entering the talent show." "Oh, the word out?" She asked scratching the back of her head. "I just thought that you pledged that Delilah Perry was gone for good." "Didn't we all?" She nervously laughed. "I picked something up for you, now I have to go wakeup to boys." He said walking tossing her a package and walking out with his gong. "Oh, thank you for throwing that out." He laughed  
DELILAH'S P.O.V. -  
When Sensei walked out, I ripped off the packaging to reveal my old ballet point slippers. I threw them out years ago, I know I did…  
KAI'S P.O.V. - Sensei came in banging his gong, "Good morning students! Good never rests!" We all groaned. "What are doing today?"Jay asked excitingly. "You're learning to move beds." That made everyone shoot up. "Whose beds exactly?" Zane asked. "Your beds to the girls room, you're trading beds." "No thanks, Ninjas fight, sometimes clean, but I don't think that they should get our beds!" Cole said. "You're right!" Sensei said, "The girls should get this room! Ok, then get started." He said walking out. Then I saw Delilah walking bye with her bowl of cereal and ballet shoes on her shoulder. Cole got an angry look on his face, "its HER FAULT!" Cole screamed. "Nun uh!" She said. Then Colt ran to her before Cole could get to her, "DELILAH!" She looked at him, and then at her slippers. "Umm, I can't explain?" "Well I guess we're going to the studio?" "No, before we gotta check the completion!"He gave her a look, "Which disguise?" "Nerds for the paper." "Ohh that one, I thought you would've gone with the old people." "Nahh, I used it last time." Then the boys gave he a weird look. "Ok, geeze I'm going I'm going!" she said walking out. "Is she usually like this?" I asked. "No, she's usually more, what the word?" "Burn?" Jay asked. "UP WHERE THEY WALK!" Noah joined in. "UP WHERE THEY RUN!" Nathan screamed. Then they all screamed "Up where they stay all day in the sun!" "THE LITTLE MERMAID?!" Cole screamed. "Delilah made us watch that movie last night for blackmailing them. You fell asleep, remember?"  
LLOYD'S P.O.V.-

"Wait Sensei!" Cole shouted. "Are you going to wake up the girls?" Sensei walked out before he could answer the question. "PASS!" We all screamed at the same time. "Ok, seeing that nobody wants to do it, I conclude we all do it." Zane said. "Isn't Delilah still awake?" Jay asked. Colt shook his head. "No, she sleeps fast, but is a light sleeper; she can hear the slightest creak." "Let's put that to the test!" Cole said pulling his mask down and grabbing his scythe.

We sunk into the girl's room. It was going good until Nathan stepped in a creaky floor board. That shot Delilah up. "Delilah go back to sleep" Lilly mumbled rolling over. "Ok…" She said putting her head down. Jay stood over Robin who was curled up with her bow and arrow. Delilah shot up again, and looked around, "Robin… There's something in here." Even though the room as pitch dark, she did have a good sense. "Delilah, there's nothing go to sleep!" HUMPH!" She said. Cole moved slowly, signaling for Kai to go to the blinds, and me to go to the light switch, just as we were about to pull them, Delilah got up we stood so still. She walked right in front of Cole ad stopped. "Hmmm…" "Delilah I swear if you don't go to sleep, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Blaire screamed. Jay had to cover Kai's mouth, for fear of him laughing. "Girls, NIGHMARE OPERATION GO! WE HAVE A NINJA SIGHTING REPEAT WE HAVE A NINJA SIGHTING!" Delilah screamed disappearing into the darkness. "Greeaattttt, now we are dea-"Jay was cut off. "I think tha-"Zane was cut off, soon everybody but Cole were left.

COLE'S P.O.V.

"1,2,Freddy's coming for you." A creepy voice sang. "Delilah?" I asked. "3,4 better lock your door." I heard the voice behind me, and stuck out my had, which was the used to flip me over. "MUAHAHAHAHA!" I own the night." I heard Delilah laugh. "OH yeah?" I asked turning o the light, it didn't work. "Delilah?" The next thing I knew, I was tied up with a gag in my mouth. "Turn on the light."Delilah said, the light turned on to reveal the rest of the boys, looking just like me. "You should ever wake up a girl." Breeze said. "EVER!" Maddy said. "Get your sorry butts outta here before we stick Delilah on you." I looked around, "Where is she?" Lilly pointed to the ceiling, she was sitting on the top. "I'm magnetic deal." She said with her eyes closed ad her hair hanging down. "RUN!" Noah screamed rolling out. I hopped out, but before I left I saw the ballet slippers, why did she need them?!


	21. Chapter 21

BLAIRE'S P.O.V.  
Delilah was pacing up and down blabbing about how the boys should never have woken us up. "DELILAH SHUT UP!" Maddy screamed from the closet."IM GOONG OUT!" She screamed storming out with a bag. "Where do you think you're going?" Robin asked stopping at the door. Here's a list you and Jay need to pick up for the show. "COLE I NEED YOU!" "WHAT?!" He said storming in. "It's not Cole, it's Ernie for the Ninjago daily high paper." She said handing him nerd glasses. "I'm Cindy."She said," You have to configure your voice to fit your personality. "Why are we song this?" He asked. "Easy, we gotta check the competition, I'm not scared about the others, only Magda." She explained. "Well I wish I could but I'm working on my collinary achievement." "You mean that gloop I threw out? Sensei didn't mind!" Cole got the angriest look on his face. Delilah backed away slowly. "THAT TOOK ME THREE DAYS,THREE FRICKING DAYS DELILAH,NOW IT'S GOING TO TAKE YOU THREE YEARS TO RECOVER!" He said about to punch her, when the closet day moved a bit. "What was that?!" Delilah said doing a back bend to avoid the punch. Blaire looked in as Delilah sat on the ceiling with Cole trying to hit her with his scythe. I peeked in , and nothing was in there. "Breeze probably did it or something." "Ok!" Delilah said grabbing Coles scythe having him hang at her please. Delilah, let me down slowly." He said calmly hiding his fear. "Let you down fast? OK!" She said swing the scythe. "DELILAH!" "Ok then!" she said hopping down, catching Cole in her arms, "GERMS!" She said dropping him. "CONTAMINATION!" She screamed running away, running into the wall, and getting knocked out. Then Lilly walked in "What did I miss?" She looked at Delilah, then at Cole who was on the floor rubbing his head. Delilah shot up, "What happened?!" "Delilah, you ran into the wall…" Lilly explained. Delilah looked at Cole, he looked at her. Lilly mouthed to me 'Now we should push them together.' I nodded "CHAAARRRGGGEEEE. !" we said about to push them together, instead they fell on top of each other just as everybody walked bye. "Ohhhhhhhhh love on the battle field!" Robin laughed nudging Jay. Delilah got up brushing the dirt off. "Ohhh, Robin has a crush," She said nudging the air. They all left laughing. "Zane, Maddy! Wait up!" "How may we help you? We were just discussing how sugar can bring back something from the dead." Maddy said. "Would you care to join?" "I'm going to politely decline, but I have a question. Is it possible to divide zero by zero?" They stood there and then Zane's eye twitched. They looked at each other, then they started spazzing out. "TO THE WHIT BOARD!" Maddy screamed running with Zane behind her. "DELILAH WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!" Cole shouted at her. "They needed to get to know each other better." "They could be at it for weeks!" "Opps…"

LATER AT NOON

"I love when it storms." Robin sighed looking out the door. "I like it too." Jay said. The Delilah slid past them, "Ugh, I think I might puke." "Delilah, it's just a little rain." "A little?" she said struggling to get up, and falling back down. "I need to write my will." She sighed. "Will you pass me the celery?" Blaire asked Kai, "Sure." "What good will celery do?" Delilah sighed. "I think that my sardine and mayonnaise sandwich needed a boost." "Urff" Delilah said holding her mouth ad running toward the bath room.

"TAKEN!" Cole shouted. "I'm going to puke! LET ME IN!" "Too late, I'm sea sick too." Delilah collapsed in front of the door waiting her turn, and fell asleep. Cole opened the door. "Greeaattttt." He said picking her up. "Where am I?" She asked. "You fell asleep in front o the door." "ohh yeah." He carried her past the girl's room. "You missed my stop." She said trying to escape his arms. "Nope, you're in our room now, and yes. The sheets have been changed." "Thanks…" She murmured as he put her in the bed. Then Nathan walked in. 'OHH SNAP! COLES GOTTA GIRLRIEND." Cole tackled him onto the hall. "She's not my girlfriend!" "Yeah, whatever you say lover boy." He laughed walking away.

ROBIN'S P.O.V.-

"It is so nice of the boys to give us their room!" Breeze sighed. "Look, Delilah already took the opportunity to take Cole's bed." Blaire laughed as Delilah turned over clutching her daggers as if they were some kind of teddy bear, which she also was squeezing. I hopped into bed, and fell asleep. "Guys, do you really think Delilah can do it?' "Do what?" Maddy said staring at a calculator. "The Triple Tiger sashay?" "I don't know, we'll find out soon enough, NOW GO TO SLEEP!" Blaire said.


	22. Chapter 22

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

I woke up early so I could take a shower, and use all the hot water. I was washing my hair when the door opened, and Maddy walked in. I peeked out of the curtain to see her combing her hair. "Maddy, what 'ya doing?" "Taking the steps to groom myself properly" "Ummm, DON'T YOU MIND?! I'M IN HERE AND YOU JUST BURST IN TO COMB YOUR HAIR?!" "ohh, please forgive my introduce." "GET OUT!" I screamed throwing the soap at her.

AT BREAKFAST-

Lloyd clomped in. "Did the agree Ninja miss his bed time?" "o, I was up training." "We'll im training you today!" I said. "Nuh,uh! YOU SATY AWAY FROM HIM YOU HERE?!" Cole shouted. "Lloyd, do you want Cole, or me to train you?" "Ummmm, you?" "HA! IN YO FACE COLE! YOU JUST GOT DELILAHED!" He stared at me. Then Colt came in with his suit cases. "Colt, what are you doing with those?" I asked. "I have to go…" Breeze dropped her spoon. "But-but-but- WHY?" "Duty calls…" "No! Ignore the call of duty!" "Delilah, I have to." "YOU'LL MISS ME IN THE TALENT SHOW!" "I'll be there back stage the whole time." "You promise?" "I promise." "Will you bring me a present?" I sniffed. "Yes Delilah, ill bring you something. I looked at Breeze. "Huggy time!" I said pushing them together. "Ok, Lloyd! Its time to train, come on Cole, I need a helper." "Why must I go through this?" He said following Lloyd and I.

LLOYD'S P.O.V.-

"Ok, so I'm teaching you everything I know." "And what would that be oh wise odd one.""How to beat up your opponent with out breaking a sweat.." "That's not possible."Cole grumbled closing his eyes and leaning against the wall. "THREE TWO ONE!" Delilah screamed throwing her daggers at him, pinning him against the wall ad putting a gag in his mouth. "Like a boss. Ok Lloyd lets go through Cole's diary. I found it under my pillow this morning." Cole was shacking his head ad trying to get down. "Ahem, page one." "THERE HAS BEEN A SNAKE SIGHTING IN JAMAL CITY!" Nya screamed over the loud speaker. "Lloyd, don't let him move.

AT JAMAL-

"Give me all the candy, muaahahhahahaha!" Said a girl. Blaire laughed, :"It's like little Lloyd. I walked up to her. "Excuse me, what's your name?" "I'M ASHLEY CHUMSWORTHY! MUAHAHAHA!" "Is Pythor your Dad?" "YES! I SHALL BE JUST LIKE HIM!" Breeze, get her. Don't worry! It's just a little girl playing dress up!"I said walking back. "IM OT PLAYING DRESS UP FOOL!" "Yeah, I'm amagic unicorn." Blaire said. "OMG! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL ME?!" I screamed. "Delilah, I think you need a doctor…" The girl said. "You need a attitude check.

AT THE BOUNNTY-

"EAT THE JELLO!" I screamed at her. "WHY SHOULD I?!" "It's not mine, it's Sensei's." She took a big spoon full, and fell on the ground asleep. "DELILAH! WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Kai screamed at me. "My parents used to do it to me. You put a harmless sleeping powder in the jello, and BAMB! Out like a light. This was how my parents calmed me down." Then Lloyd walked in, his mouth dropped. "Lloyd, she's a little young…" Then Maddy walked in. "Delilah, did you see that aging tea?" "Was it I this container…" "Yes! Thank you." "Oppps…" I said looking back at the once little girl. "LLOYD GARMADO COME ON DOW TO CLAIM YOU PRIZE!" I said looking at the girl, she had blonde hair, a purple hood, and a green and purple shirt. "OH CRAP COLE!" I said running away. "IM COM-" I tripped and fell in front of him. "Hehehe… Hi Cole…" "Hi Delilah." "I'm dead. " I running away.


	23. Chapter 23

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

"Hi Cole! You escaped…" "Yep." We stood there for a few more seconds until that Will kid came glomping down the hall. "Will, where are you going?" I asked. "I'm going to go bother Lilly." "Ohh, because you has crush on her?" I nudged Cole with my elbow. "NO! Because her, Madison, Lilly and I have some 'mission' Sensei is sending us on." He said. "Adios!" Jay screamed. "I WON THE GAME!" I heard Robin scream. "Nu-uh! Oh, never mind." "OH CRAP! THE GIRL!" I screamed running into the kitchen where Ashley was screaming at Lloyd. "I THOUGHT THAT YOU WERE STULL EVEIL!" "But I-" "IT'S OVER BEFORE IT EVEN STARTED LLOYD!" "Whoa, aren't you guys fighting a little early? I thought it was the three week mark." They both stared at me, "WE'RE NOT DATING!" They screamed at me at the same time.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

ROBIN'S P.O.V.-

Delilah was watching the WALKING DEAD on the couch, Cole was next to her munching on some popcorn. "Omg! SWAT TEAM ZOMBIES!"((Reference to SEED, episode 1, season 3)) Delilah shouted at the TV. Cole wasn't paying attention. "OMGOMGOMG DON'T LEAVE THEM! Yes, spray paint the arrows that will- HERSHEL! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Delilah screamed. "Cole, control your girlfriend!" Jay shouted from his computer. "SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Cole shouted, Delilah wasn't paying attention, she was crying about Hershel. "Cole, COMFORT HER!" I screamed at him. He looked at her, her face was red, and she was rocking back and forth. 1He put his arm around her. "Oh no you don't." She said removing his hand. "GERMS!" She screamed as he gave her a hug. "Yeah, I hope you don't mind." She tried to get away, it epically failed. Then Jay gave me a creep look. "Uh-oh…" I laughed as he tackled me. Delilah was having a laugh attack. "Cole, stop!" She giggled. "Hmm, im going to politely decline." He laughed . "So, Jay…" "So Robin…" Then Kai walked bye. "JAYYYYY!" He screamed. "I'm getting out! ANDALE ANDLE!" She screamed running away with Cole. "No, you're taking the blame too." "We didn't do nothing." She whined. "You let Jay and Robin, erm…" "Play Germ?" "Yeah…" "Well, HERSHEL STARTED IT! COME ON COLE!" She screamed escaping Kai. "Crap.." I muttered. "I umm.. can't explain…" Jay said.


	24. Chapter 24

COLE'S P.O.V.-  
"Oh crap…" Robin whispered. Jay looked out the door and saw Delilah about to sneak up on Kai. "AAHHH IT BIT ME IM GOING TO BECOME A ZO-" She fell and rose making weird zombie noises. "You're next…" I said to Kai as she pounced on him. "RUN GUYS RUN!" She said pinning down Kai and braining his hair. "DELILAH GET OFF OF ME!" "I don't take orders from no one." "Delilah get off of him." Sensei said. She got up. "Yes Sensei." "Now, what happened here?" He looked around to see the pillows all over and a zombie killing screen in the tv. Delilah looked at the TV. I only caught the last part. "Happens." The guy said only to get a machete in his head. "OH SNAP!" Delilah said. I steeped forward. "Delilah and I will  
Clean it up." "Well wha-" I elbowed her. "Yes Sensei." She sighed. "No, instead I have something else planned." He said handing Delilah a paper. "You got us booked? You know how hard it is to even get in?" "I know people." Sensei said walking away. "What is it?" Kai asked trying to fix his hair. "Sensei got the studio of one o Ninjago's best dance centers booked for our private use tomorrow morning till evening…" She said dazed. "Umm, ok?" Then she walked over to the tv where some guy just got locked out of the prison, only to turn into a zombie. "Ummm Delilah, are you sure that you aren't scared." Kai asked staring at the dead zombies. "Nahh, as you may not know, Freddy Kruger is my brother from another Mother."  
KAI'S P.O.V.-  
LATER THAT NIGHT  
"If you sneezed during this video bless you! BLESS YO FACE PEACE OUT!" The computer said. "Do do do do do do subscribe!" Delilah sang along. I looked at Blaire she looked at me. Delilah was looking at a picture of Tobuscus. "STEVEN TICKETS NOW!" Delilah laughed. "But hotohothotothothothothothoto t? No htotoototrootototot." Delilah fell off her chair laughing. "Neosporin!" Tobuscus yelled. "Delilah, don't you have a life or something?" I asked. "Kai, I'm a ninja." "And…" "THEM WALKERS ARE A COMMIN'!" She said running out of he room. "I'm sorry about her, she's a bit…" Blaire began. "Different?" I asked. "Yes, very different…" Blaire sighed. We heard Robin trying to explain to Maddy what a joke was, Zane and Noah were playing Fist to Face 2, Breeze was pestering Lloyd and Ashley, Delilah was explains to Nathan how Carl ((from the walking dead)) ruins everything, we lost tract of Cole and Sensei. I guess he was training or something. Then Jay's phone rang. "Hello?" He asked. "Oh, hey Nya!" He said. "uh huh, yeah, I'll ask." He said walking into the hall way. "DO YOU GUYS WANT TO GO OUT TO SOME RESTRAUNT WITH NYA AND I?!" "Umm, ok?" I said. "Well there's a new Walking Dead tonight…" Delilah sighed. "Delilah, you can watch it when you come back." Breeze said. "Fine" Delilah sigehd. "Oh, one more thing," Jay said walking away. "Its date night, so paid up because I get half off!" We heard Delilah storm into the kitchen. "Soooo…" Blaire said looking at me. "Will you do me the honor of going with me to the fancy restaurant?" I asked. "Why yes -pants. Ive been waiting for a that question!" She giggled. Delilah came in "Didn't you guys already go on a date? Remember when I had singles night?" Blaire did a face palm. "That was an specimens to get you and Cole together, we were outside he door the whole time…" Blaire sighed. Delilah stood here wide eyed. "Whatever." She said walking away humming some song.  
DELILAH'S P.O.V.-  
"Yeah buddy!" I said grabbing my favorite shirt out of my dresser. It read- This is my zombie killing shirt. I love zombies, and this shirt was a present from Colt form my last birthday. I heard the sequels of the girls getting asked out, hen I bought of poor Nathan. Poor poor Nathan, forever alone alone. Like me… I walked out of the room crashing in to the door. "CRAP!" I screamed running back to my room for some tissue. "IM GOING TO SUE YOU!" I screamed figuring out that i have a bloody nose. "Dang flabit!" I said walking out of the room once again. "Ok, I'm ready Togo." I said looking at everybody in their tuxedos and dresses. "I'm not getting dressed up!" I said. "You and me both." Cole said walking up behind me with some graphic tee. "Ok, lest go!" Blaire said walking out with Kai, their arms were linked. I looked at Cole. "Give me a bro fist!" I said sticking out my fist. He bro fisted it back. "NATHAN ARE YOU COMMING?" I screamed. "Ok!" He said running toward us  
KAI'S P.O.V.-  
AT THE RESTRAUNT-  
"Yes but there's an age limit on the kids meals." The lady explained to Delilah. Then Delilah reached into her pocket, got. A permeate marker, and scribbled all over the age limit. "Opps! There's not limit now!" She said picking it up, and a thing or crayons. She hummed silently as she doodled and colored. "Soooooo…" Jay Sid sitting in between Nya and Robin. "I think the fish looks good." Nathan said shoving the menu in Cole's face. "I think I'm going to pass…" Cole said trying not I hurt his brother. He tuned to Delilah who was coloring away. "Delilah, what are you doing?" Cole asked. "Well, coloring my menu in, what does it look like?" She said. Cole grabbe her menu. "HEY!" He looked at it. "Delilah, what did you do to these poor drawings?" He asked. I peeked at it. There were giraffes colored in as zombies, children had blood coming from their mouth, and a little doodle on the side of some guy with a sheriff hat screaming at some little boy she doodled with a zombie behind him. I squinted at the writing, the sheriff dude was screaming-"CARL GET BACK HERE!YOU RUIN EVERYTHING!" "Delilah Whose Carl?" Nathan asked. "I told you five times, CARL IS THE LITTLE TWIRP WHO RUINS EVERYHING!" She shouted standing up. Everybody in the restaraunt stared at her "What, you guys have never seen a girl who is overly addicted to zombies?!" Robin screamed to everyone. Delilah was coloring again, Breeze was toying with her napkin when our drinks came. Jut when Delilah reached for her , Robin stuck her hand out. "Hey!" Delilah said. "Does that have caffeine? We don't let her have caffeine. ever." Robin said. "I'm sure this doesn't have any caffeine." The lady said. "OK!" Delilah said grabbing her dink. "WAIT  
A MINUTE LADY!" Delilah said holding up her glass to TE light. "I said five ice cubes. This has four and a half. I WON'T DRINK THIS! THIS IS AN ABONATION!" She screamed. Maddy walked over to her, "Delilah, calm down." Maddy said to her calmly. "But I-" "Delilah." "Fine!" Delilah said resuming Turing a monkey into a zombie eating machine. "What will you have to eat, might I recommend the paassssssta." Said a mysterious voice from behind a menu. "No thanks, Maddy, didnt you want the steak?" Zane asked. "We please!" She said. "How about the fish thingy?" Blaire asked me. "sure." I said. After us Robin went, and had a hard time explaining she was on a date wih her imaginary friend Herb. When it was Delilah's turn, she had something different in mind."Do I have to share with Cole?" she asked. "Yes." Breeze sighed. "Do you have a vegetarian menu?" She asked. "Delilah you're a vegetarian?" Cole asked. "No, I'm a Delilahterian. I eat what I want, and I have special rules. Well take the sushi platter, vegetarian, salmon, tuna, and shrimp." Delilah said. "But I hate shushi." Cole sighed. "I do too, I think I want to try it so shut up, and shovel it up." Delilah laughed. "With or with out wasssssabi." "Dude, are you wearing a retainer? Your her exaggerating you ses." Delilah said. "Look into my eyes." the waiter removed his menu and regaled a hypnobri. "Nuh uh!" Delilah said covering her eyes. "If I can't see you, you can't see me!" Delilah said trying away. "Ok, sssssso we'll do it the hard way." He said signaling for Scales and the rest to come out from their hiding places. "Look into our eyes." They all said.  
NOBODY'S VEIW-

The girls covered their eyes, but the boys found get there fast enough. "Get the girlsssss." Scales said. "Yes master." They said advancing toward the girls. "Crap, just crap." Maddy sighed. Staring at Zane. "How did he get hypnotized?" Robin said circling Jay carefully. "Mybe they cut through the wires?" Breeze smirked. "Ok boys, take are of these dames." Ashley said hopping on some snakes back and running off. "YOU DIRTY DOUBLE CROSSING DAUGHTER OF A B-" Delilah screamed. "Delilah, we have a bigger problem on our hands!" Blaire said pouncing on Kai, who doubled back by pinning her to the wall. "Good luck losers!" Ashley said parading out. Lloyd was making an energy ball about to shoot it at us. "Duck!" Robin shouted. "No, it's a chicken!" Delilah said pointing to the table. Robin pulled her down. "Guys I got an idea!" Breeze shouted. "Whistle the song that Snsei told us about!" "Ok!" Blaire said whistling. "Wha?" Lai said snapping out of it. Breeze had to tackle Noah to gt him  
To stand still. It was down to Delilah and Cole. "I can't whistle" Delilah screamed hopping onto the table throwing plates at Cole, in which he broke with his fists on impact. She looked around. "Can I hit him on the head?" she asked. "Um, I don't think so…" Noah said struggling to get up. "TOO LATE!" Delilah said a chair at Cole, which was a horrible idea. Nathan and Lloy came out and tackled her. "DO THE DAN WHISLTE!" She screamed. "Ok!" All the girls shouted whistling. "Ugh, Delilah why are you down here?" Lloyd asked. "Where's Ashley?" "The green ninja lost his girlfriend and his diner in one night." Delilah said kicking Cole in the shins and tacking him. "I'm too tired to do this." Delilah said collapsing. "Fine." Lloyd said waking over Cole and shaking him. "Why so seriou-" Cole began as Blaire did the whistle thigy. "What TE hack just happened?" He asked. "Somebody has to get Delilah." Nathan said pointing to her where she was asleep. "NOT IT!" Everybody shouted at once. Delilah squinted and got up. "Ugh, I wana got to bed!" She said walking out the door. "Whose paying?" Zane asked. "I don't know." Jay said walking out. "I just don't know…"


	25. Chapter 25

MADDY'S P.O.V.-

I heard Delilah's footsteps in our room. She was looking in the closet talking to herself. You could barely understand her, but she was saying something along these lines… "Where are those dang pants when you need them? I guess it's like trying to find a gosh darn Twinkie in Zombie Land. ((Zombie Land is a movie)) Yep, junk, junk, junk, Oh! A candy bar! I'm saving this for later! Boring, dull, old, stinky, old first place trophies, boring, Blaire's old saxophone, blah… JACK POT!" That shot me up quickly. "What?!" I said. Delilah held up yoga pants. "Pants!" She said throwing them in the air. "It's a' raining pants! Haluieah it's a' raining pants! Tall, fat, short lean, Ripped and old, strong, and green!" Robin threw a pillow at her. "Delilah, this is no time for The Weather Girls or whatever!" "Well Robbie, we have to get to the dance studio!" Delilah said picking up the pants. "I'm not getting the boys up!" Breeze said rubbing her eyes. Delilah looked under Breeze's pillow, and flipped it over to reveal a picture of some dude that she didn't know. "Breeze, Breeze, Breeze…" Delilah sighed. "You have a crush, that's not on Noah or Colt. I'M SO PROUD!" Delilah screamed hugging her. "Now you can have a hopefully normal life with a total stranger, and I can be a aunt and spoil the little tyke and then…" Delilah was going on and on about how she would be the perfect aunt. "DELILAH SHUT UP!" Blaire said coming out with her tooth brush. "Who is that any way?" Robin asked. "Just a buddy…" Breeze said. "Nobody impor-" Breeze couldn't finish, there was the loudest ring of about 100 alarm clocks going off at once. Everyone turned to Delilah who was trying to sneak out. "DELILAH EVE MARTIN WE KNOW YOU DID THIS!" We heard Noah scream. "For once, I wish I did." Delilahy said. "Now, I'm going to go find who out pranked me, AND KILL THEM!" Delilah said running into the boy's room where Sensei was. "WHO DID IT?!" You could hear her screamed from our room. "It was me." Sensei said. "No offence, but Sensei.. aren't you're a little old to be playing pranks?" "Aren't you a little young to watch the Walking dead?" He asked her. I ran in to see what she would say, I knew it would be hilarious.

NOAH'S P.O.V.-

I woke up, and was about to hop out of bed when Jay said. "No sudden movements." I looked down. There were alarm clocks all over the floor. "Delilah…" Kai said. "I'm going to kill her." Cole said trying to find a safe place on the floor to land. In about a second, they all wnt off, at once. Cole got up and stomped on the, they Lloyd made some weird green glowy thingy, and turned them all to dust. I screamed the most reasonable thing…"DELILAH EVE MARTIAN WE KNOW YOU DID THIS!" Cole looked at me. "Her last name is Martin?" He asked. "Yep…" "Hmm, I'm going to have to remember that for next time…" "Why not know?" Kai laughed walking to the door, where Sensei was standing. " Oh, I see you're awake." "Yes, Sensei, and we are about to gave Delilah a piece of our minds." Zane remarked. "Delilah for once was innocent, I did this." "YOU!?" We all screamed at him. Then Delilah came running in screaming about how nobody out pranks her. When Sensei explained it was him, she walked out with a odd look on her face, until she reached the kitchen, then she screamed. "AARRRGGHHH!" I looked out, the kitchen had string all overit . One wrong move, and the string could trigger something to fall on you. I looked through it, and at the end was her cereal. "Challenge expected Sensei, I'm getting that cereal." She said looking at us. "NINJAGO!" She screamed back flipping in. She went through it so gracefully except when she tripped on a sting, then paint fell down. She somehow dogged it to land face first in front of her cereal. "MAH BABIES! MOMMY'S HERE! DON'T WORRY!" She said hugging the box. "Delilah, get a life!" Cole said walking back to our room. Delilah burst out laughing. "In yo dreams!" She said walking over the srtings. She switched her iPod to play Mission Impossible. When she got to us, she looked at me and said- "Bond, James Bond." As she walked away I caught Breeze looking at me with a depressed face. I walked over to her, but she ran into her room…


	26. Chapter 26

-IN THE CONTROL ROOM AT THE BOUNTY-

NYA'S P.O.V.-

"Come on Nya! Why do you want to stay here when you can party with us!" That Delilah girl shouted next to me. "Sorry, I have work to do here…" I sighed hoping that it was enough to get her away from me. "Ok, I'll bring you something back!" She said skipping away, only to do a face plant into the wall. I had to cough to hide my laugh as she was screaming at the wall. Then that girl who was always with Jay, my Jay walked in and escorted the crazy girl away from the wall. I walked up to her, but she had disappeared in to the hallway.

BREEZE'S P.O.V.

"Ok, so here are your training outfits!" Delilah said throwing random yoga pants, shirts, and fuzzy socks at us. "Why do we need fuzzy socks?" Noah asked. Lloyd was staring out the window. It was quiet without Madison, Lilly, and Will… Delilah has been trying to fill in the space, it's pretty funny. "Ninja don't wear sweat pants…" Cole said throwing them at Delilah. "I for one think that they're quite comfortable." Zane said. "Zane has a point!" Jay said rubbing them against his face. "They're really fuzzy!" "Jay, that's a ferret." Jay screamed and dropped the animal scurried to Delilah's feet. Everyone looked at her, she looked around nervously. "Ummm, this seems to be a ferret that I did not find on the deck last night…." She said picking it up and putting it on her shoulders, "I found him going through the trash!" "Delilah, we have a no pet rule!" Cole said trying to get the ferret. "You guys have dragons!" She said. "Ferrets and dragons are totally different things. "This is not a ferret, it's a martin. And it has a name! His name is Gwin." Delilah remarked. "Isn't that the name of that ting from _Ink Heart_?" ((By: Cornelia Funke)) Blaire asked. "Yep! And the best part is that the hors were already on so I didn't have to use Cole's glue!" Delilah said putting the thing in a box and placing it in the closet. "Ok, lets go!" "Let the ferret go." Cole said opening the door to get it. "Martin!" I said. "Breeze tell Delilah that is stupid. "Delilah, this is one of your best ideas!" I said. "Now, I want to go so I no longer have to wear these pink socks." I looked down at my feet. "Why do we \even need these? Why do get ballet slippers?" "Because I'm the master!" She said walking out. "WAIT!" Robin shouted. "Weren't you and Cole going to go spy or something?" "Later Robin. Now, WE DANCE!" Delilah said walking on deck. "We are above the building good luck guys! Especially you Jay!" Nya said over the loud speaker. Robin stuck out her tongue at the loud speaker as she jumped.

-NOBODY'S VEIW-

"BBEECCAAUUUSSEEE WWEE'REE FFRRREEEEEE, FRREE FFAALLIINNGGG!" Delilah sang. "Impact infory seconds." Maddy said. "I worry about you some times…" Blaire said. When they hit ground Nathan took Lloyd away screaming "I'M TAKING THIS POOR CHUMP FOR SOME GUY TIME!" Delilah screamed back- " IF THE POILCE DON'T SEE YOU, IT'S LEGAL!" Cole sighed and brushed some hair from his head. "Delilah, do you have the thing in your bag?" He asked as she was staring into her bag. A furry little head popped out. "Crap." She sighed. 


	27. Chapter 27

NOBOY'S VEIW-

When they walked in, They set their stuff down. Just as Zane got out his shrunken, Maddy did a diving jump catching them with hers. "Um, Maddy…" Jay said walking up to her. "No weapons in the studio." She said panting. Delilah walked in with Cole trailing behind her grumbling. "Gwin snuck in, I'm afraid that he'll have to stay with us." She said. "Don't you have any ferret sitting friends?" Delilah stopped in her tracts, turned around, and stared at him. "There was a time when I was popular, but then I met these crazy guys. I stared hanging out with them, Magda didn't approve. She fired me ((Air Quotes are being done on the words 'fired me')), and I have never looked back." She walked away. "I'm going to stretch." She said going to the corner. Blaire and Robin walked up to Cole. "She's not lying, without her, we would've never met." Blaire sighed walking over to Delilah. "It's ok Cole, she wasn't fired, she left. Them for us. To this day, we still don't know why. Maddy hypothesized that they didn't like Zombies or glitter." Robin said. "She was popular?" Cole said glaring at her. He shook his head "Nahh."

-HOURS LATER-

"Ugh, I can't even walk." Robin said laying on the floor. "Come on guys! We got to pack up!" Delilah said doing cartwheels all over the room. "WOO-HOO!" She screamed. "Delilah, why don't you have this energy when we want you to train?" Cole said planking. "Oh, I've learned a new trick! Watch this!" She put her hand out, and squinted at it. "Ok, here goes nothing!" Her arm tightened, and a silvery, metallically liquid started to almost spray out like a fountain. "HOT! GETITOFF! IT'SHOTOTOTOTOTOTOTOT GET IOT OFF QUICKLY!" She screamed running in circles. "STOP, DROP AND ROLL!" Kai called out. "I'M NOT ON FIRE!" Robin looked at Maddy. "Maddy, haven't you've been practicing with your shrunken?" Robin asked. "Yes, but I'm not that good yet…" Maddy said shyly. "JUST TRY IT!" Breeze shouted and quickly covered her mouth. "Sorry…" She said sadly. "NINJAGO!" Maddy said throwing the shrunken over Delilah's hand. "COLD! COLD I'M FREEZING TO DEATH!" Delilah screamed, now her hand was frozen. "Kai, DO SOMETHING!" Blaire screamed. "I can't remember, No golden weapon?" Delilah glared at him. "I DON'T CARE!" Delilah said banging her hand against the wall, breaking the ice. "I'm going to the candy shop." She said storming out. "Where does all her anger come from?" Noah said. "The world will never know…" Blaire sighed.

-AT THE SHOP-

STILL NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

"Hey Marshal…" Delilah said hopping the counter to her friend. "What's up Delilish?" "I told you not to call me that!" She laughed. "I can tease you all I want!" "Just because you're my cousin doesn't give you any reason to pester me!" She said taking a handful of gummy worms.. "No, not this time. You're paying." "I'd like to see you try!" She said grabbing his visor. "Look at me! I'm Marshalee!" "Delilah, you've never changed." "And that's how I'll stay." Just as she finished, Scales slithered in. "Get down, I've got this!" She said grabbing his apron and adjusting the visor on her head. "Welcome to Sweets Galore! The more you eat, the more you love sweets! How may I help you?" She said in a Texas, Louisiana accent she made up. "I'm in need of some ssssugar." He said. "Sure thing doll face! We've got Cane sugar, apple sugar, brown sugar, orange sugar, purple sugar, fruit sugar, one sugar, two sugar, red sugar, blue sugar, vegetable sugar, maple sugar, pumpkin sugar, on the go sugar, corn sugar, and more." He looked at her blankly. "Do you have any regular sssugar?" "Ya'll mean sugar sugar?" "Yesss." He began to get impatient. "Sorry, we haven't had that for years! Who wants that junk when you can have Maple sugar? MMMM, MMM!" "I'm leaving…" He said slithering out. "Wait! You for got you're free sample!" He was out before he heard the free part. "Delilah, you were…" Marshall stared to say. "Stupendous? Amazing? Great? Delilahtastic?" "All of the above!" Thanks! Now no thanks is needed, just this jar of gummy worms to share with Robin. ADIOS!" Delilah said carrying her 'prize' out the door. "She's one of a kind…" Marshal laughed looking at her skipping down the road, "One of a kind…"


	28. Chapter 28

BLAIRE'S P.O.V.-

Delilah came back to the bounty with a huge jar of gummy worms. "I BROUGHT GUMMY WORMS!" She screamed walking in to the control room where I was in with Nya. "See Nya! I said I was going to bring you something back! Now we can all share the chewy nummieness of these delicious wittle worms!" She said shoving them in Nya's face. "Sorry Delilah, I'm on a diet." Nya said. "No, you're skinny as a pole!" Delilah said shoving some in her face. "Sorry! I have to go fix my robotic suit! Have fun with your worms1" She said running out. Delilah sighed. "I don't think she likes me…" "Don't be silly! Everyone loves you!" I laughed taking a handful of gummy worms. "Yea, I'm pretty adorable!" She laughed getting out Gwin. "I think we should go to the beach tomorrow!" She said hopping on top of the table just as Cole and Kai walked by. "NO! NO FEET ON THE TABLE!" Cole said running in. "Too bad! " Delilah laughed. Kai walked up to me as I was petting Gwin. "Hey…" He said. "Oh, hey fire breath!" I said. "What´s up Motor mouth?" He said. "Eh, Delilah said that she wants to go to the beach tomorrow, so I guess that's what we're doing…" "Why? She said it, we're probably not going to do it…" He sighed. As he said that Breeze walked by, and ran in. "Delilah always gets her way… ALWAYS!" As she said that Delilah jumped down. "Yes I do!" She said laughing. "No, I'm not going to the beach." Cole said. "No, I think you are…" Delilah said skipping out with Gwin scurrying behind her. Breeze shook her head and walked out. "NOAH! GET THE SUN SCRREN!" She screamed. "Ugh, I'm going to go play Citiar Hero." Cole said walking away. I looked at Kai, he looked at me. There was silence until we herd Delilah screaming at the Video game. "NO! YOU CHEATED! YOU CHEATER!" We saw the game control fly past the window, to be caught by Jay who was training Robin. "My baby! It's ok! Daddy's here!" He said hugging it. Robin sighed walking away. "He gets like that sometimes…" Kai said walking out. I looked out the window, Nathan was trying to practice his powers (Plants) on some old plant that had been dead for months, Lloyd was hiding in a barrel. "Ugh." I said walking out.

-AT THE BEACH THE NEXT DAY!-

(Yes, Delilah got her way. SHE ALWAYS DOES!)

NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

Maddy came out wearing a white one piece, with jean shorts, and a floppy sun hat. Breeze was wearing almost the same thing, but the bathing suit was in a bright blue color. Blaire was wearing a two piece, but the bottom was almost like a tutu. Yes, it was yellow. Robin's was a silverish blue bikini; she was also wearing a short wavy skirt with it. Delilah was wearing a metallically bikini, with jean shorts. "Ok, let's set up camp here!" Delilah said pointing at the sand. Cole dropped everything. "Delilah what did you pack? The kitchen sink?" "Why I did, I came prepared!" She said pulling out the sink. "Greeaatt, now something else I have to fix." Jay sighed taking the sink from Delilah. "What ever!" She said grabbing the sun screen. "Ok, im going swimming!" Blaire said running out into the water. "Wait for me!" Kai said running after her. "You'll turn the ocean into a bathtub!" She laughed. Delilah walked over to the ice cream stand, and two girls motioned for her to come over. "Psst" They said. "Hi friends!" Delilah said to them. "You know Cole?" One asked. "Yea…I'm kind of his apprentice.. Why does that affect you?" Delilah said looking at the ice cream cart. The other girl handed Delilah a camera. "We need pictures for the WLCC." She said. "What's that?" Delilah asked. "We Love Cole Club." The other one answered. "Why don't you just go online?" Delilah asked. "We need up close and personal pictures.. You know abs…" The other one said. Delilah burst laughing, "Pass, why don't you take them?" Delilah asked. "Two reasons, the first one is that we're under cover, and we have a restraining order…" "What do I get?" Delilah asked. "Fifty bucks." They both said. Delilah snatched the camera, "Deal."

Delilah skipped up to him. "SMILE PRETTY FOR THE CAMERA!" She screamed snapping about twenty pictures. "Delilah I'm blind!" He screamed standing up. "Too bad, I'm getting paid to take stalker pictures of you! NOW ACT LIKE YOU WANT TO DO THIS!" She said taking more pictures. He walked over to her, took the camera, and crumpled it up. "Oh snap! It's broken." He laughed. "NO!" She said taking the watermelon and throwing it at him. "Oh no you didn't!" Maddy laughed. "Delilah, I'm going to kill you now." "IS THAT LORD GARMADON SURFING?!" Delilah screamed pointing at the surfers. "Dang." Blaire said coming out of the water with Kai following her. "I'M BLIND! HELP!" Nathan laughed. "DAD! GET A LIFE!" Lloyd screamed. "Robin, if you may." Breeze said. "Gladly, I've been practicing!" She said walking into the water and waving her hand, causing the wave to stop, and Lord Garmadon to fall. "FAIL!" Jay laughed "YOU NINJA WILL PAY!" Lord Garmadon started going on and on about how they will soon be destroyed. "Anyone up for volleyball?" A voice said. Breeze turned her head to see a boy, "Kyle?" She asked. "Yesh ma'am" "KYLE!" She ran into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" she cried. "Me too." He said. "How do you guys know each other?" Zane said tossing the ball. "Childhood bffs!" Breeze said. Noah got a look on his face. "I have to go get something." He said storming off. "What's with him?" Kyle asked. "Don't care, let's play." Blaire said. "Come on Delilah!" Kai said. Delilah was moving her foot in the sand. "I can't play, I suck…" "Come on Delilah, or are you a sissy?" Cole laughed. Delilah got an angry look on her face, she grabbed the ball from Zane, "TRY CALLING ME A SISSY ONE MORE TIME!" She screamed spiking the ball at Cole. "That was… EPIC!" Blaire said giving Delilah a high five.


	29. Chapter 29

((The boys have had on swimming shirts the whole time))

-STILL AT THE BEACH-

BREEZE'S P.O.V.-

"Let's play a game!" Robin said laying down on the towel next to us under the umbrella. The boys were getting some junk food for lunch. "I still haven't gotten my ice cream" Delilah sighed. "What are we going to play?" Maddy asked looking a sea shell. "Abs tester." Robin said. "The what?" Blaire asked. "We watch boys walk bye and judge their abs." "That sounds stupid, but fun." Breeze laughed. "Ewww, abs are gross!" Delilah said digging a whole with her foot in the sand. "But I'll try…" She laughed. "Here comes one!" Maddy said pointing. "9" Breeze said. "8" Robin said "8 and a half" Maddy said. "7" Blaire said. "1" Delilah said. "Delilah, be fair, look at that tan!" Robin said pointing. The boy looked our way and winked. "OMG! I LOVE YOU!" Blaire laughed. "You too babe." He said walking away. They all burst out laughing. The for figures appeared. "Who the fluff are they?" Maddy said. "I don't know…" Breeze said tilting her head. The figures just stood there, their faces were covered with some sort of misty stuff. "Why can't we see their heads?!Delilah screamed. "I don't know, maybe fog?" Maddy said. "Fog? Seriously, maybe their identities are secret?" Blaire said. "I don't care, as long as there are abs, it's good." Robin said squinting. "They all have somehow have lost their shirts…" Delilah sighed. They walked out of the fog to reveal the ninja (Zane has a Hawaiian shirt on). "I'M BLIND! LACK OF ABS!" Delilah said walking in circles with her eyes closed. "Hmm, I think I like Jay more…" Robin sighed. "Hmm, I think that Kai looks a little cuter than I remember.." Blaire sighed. "Ohh, I love Zane's flowers!" Maddy squelled. "Where is Kyle?" Breeze said looking around. Delilah refused to look at Cole. "Come on Delilah! You know deep down you want to see!" Blaire said. "No, I don't need to see a chest of nothing ness. Tell him to put a shirt on." Delilah said. "UH-OH! Now Cole has to get his shirt!" Robin laughed throwing his shirt in front of Delilah. "GERMS!" She screamed running away with her eyes closed, until she hit water. "I'm not moving!" She said. "Delilah, Gwin is running away!" Maddy shouted. Delilah turned around, with her eyes open. "WHERE IS HE GONE THIS TI-" She couldn't even finish, she had made eye contact with Cole. She stood there for a few seconds, then her eyes narrowed. "Girls, this is a perfect example of why we shouldn't play this game. This poor chump can't even make it past a 1, I'm so sorry Cole." She said patting his hair. "The world won't end because of you lack of abs!" She said, "Life will go on." She said giving him a hug. "Now I have to go and decontaminate by Bathing suit." She said walking away "AND GET ICE CREAM!" "What just happened?" He asked. "Delilah is being herself…" Breeze said.

-ABOUT AN HOUR LATER AFTER DELILAH GOT HER ICE CREAM AND YES, SHE DEMANDED -

"Didn't Sensei come with us?" Blaire asked Kai. "I think…" He said. With that Delilah and Cole came running toward them, but Delilah tripped, and pulled Cole's foot down with them, so they landed in front of them. "Sensei *pant* is in the*pant* sand castle *contest" Delilah tried to say. "What?" Blaire said. Delilah got up, and dragged Blaire with her. Cole looked at Kai. "I think I'll run thank you." Kai said getting up. "Your loss." Cole laughed.


	30. Chapter 30

NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

Delilah dragged us to the contest. "Ok, we're here. Why are we here?" She said. "Something about Sensei." I said. "oh yeah!" She said dragging us to a life size sand castle of the bounty, and pointed. "Nuh uh." Kai said. "Yeah huh!" She said dragging me on to it. "Delilah, isn't that a bit unstable?" Cole asked. "Nah! It's safe!" She said about to climb on it."No you aren't" Cole said pulling her back by her foot, triggering a face plant. "YOU'RE COMING DOWN WITH ME!" She shouted pulling him down. "HA!" She laughed. "Delilah, I'm going to kill you." "No thanks, I think you should kill Kai." She SAID pointing to Kai. "Why me?" He said backing away. "If you weren't flirting with Blaire!" She screamed storming off. "I WASN'T FLIRTITING WITH HER!" He screamed. "I'M GOING WITH HER! NEANDERTHALS!" Blaire screamed running after Delilah. Kai and Cole looked at each other. "What just happened?" Kai asked. "I have no clue, but as long as Delilah is gone, I'm good." Cole said sitting back in the sand.

DEILIAH'S P.O.V.-

I kept running until I found another ice cream stand. "One please, with one scoop of chocolate, one of straw berry, rain bow sprinkles only on the straw berry, and only chocolate one the chocolate. That hot fudge and caramel on the top, but none on the bottom. The cone must not have ice ream drippings, or it will ruin the illusion of the master piece." I explained. After he finished, he handed it to me. "Good for your fist time…" I said. "Pay up." He said. "It's on me this time." I heard someone say, I turned around to see Marshal, and Nya. "Hey Marshal, hi Nya!" I said liking my ice cream. "Thanks dude! What brings you two, together, today, alone, with out PARENTAL GUIDENCE!" I screamed thinking about all the worst case scenarios that could happen. Injuries, cuts, injures, getting something stolen. "We're just hanging little miss over protective." "I just want to look out for my cousin!" I said. Nya turned bright red. "He's your cousin?" She asked. "Yes sir-eee!" I said watching Blaire charge toward us. She collapsed in front of us. "Hey Blaire." Marshal said. "What's up candy man." She said getting up. "Nothing much, just out on a date." That word echoed in my mind. Date. Date. "With Nya?" She looked at Marshal, "No, just a friendly friend get together! See you later!" She said running off with him. I looked at Blaire. "That wasn't weird…" I said. "No, no it wasn't…" She said. Then Nathan and Lloyd came running by, behind them were a mob of angry teens, a bit older than me, with tattoos. "Greattt, Come on Blaire, let's go save them." I said marching in front of the mob of angry teens. "No, NO! We're staying out of this!" Breeze said coming around the corner with Robin and Maddy. "To bad girls, IT'S HERO TIME!" I said keeping my ground. "Get outta our way little girl, those kids disrespected our jackets." The one who appeared to be the team leader said. I looked at them, the word blood was spelled Boldo. "Who did your jackets? The hairless crusade." Robin laughed. They turned to her. "Opps…" She nervously laughed. "Guys, come on, let's forget about this, and be friends!" I said. "No thanks short stuff." Short stuff eh' let's see how they like the hulk.

MADDY'S P.O.V.-

Those dudes just mad the biggest mistake of their lives. You don't call Delilah short, she's a little short, but you don't mention it… "NOBODY CALLS ME SMALL!" She screamed throwing her ice cream at them. "NEVER!" She said pointing her finger at his chest. "I'M STRONGER THAN YOU'LL EVER BE!" She screamed picking up the park bench and slamming it down, breaking the concrete, but not the bench. "LEAVE BEFORE I REALLY GET ANGRY!" She screamed at them. They ran away. "WOO! GO DELILAH!" I said high fiving her. "No biggie, I don't let any of my friends get messed with!" "Let's go find the rest, Nathan's probably hiding in some trash can." Breeze sighed. "LET'S GO EVERY PONY!" Robin screamed galloping off, only to do a face plant in front of Jay. "Crap." She said getting up. "We all have some Derpy Hooves in us!" He laughed.


	31. Chapter 31

**I HAVE FIXED CHAPTER 30!**

SCALE'S P.O.V.-

Garmadon had one of his 'ideas' to defeat the ninja once and for all. "How much farther?" Chokun complained. "We're here." He said. I looked around, we were in the natural history museum , "Garmadon, thissss is another statue of a G… Rember last time? How it was defeated…" I explained. "No, that was a mistake, this is a winning idea. With my Mega Weapon, we can do ANYTHING! MUAHAHAHAHA!" Then we heard a window break. "I guess ssssomebody had the same idea…" I said. "SPREAD OUT!" Garmadon shouted. He really needs a life…

ROBIN'S P.O.V.-

((BOUNTY W/ NINJA))

"Sensei, are you sure about this?" Jay said. "Yeah Sensei, you realize Delilah can't stay still for more than five minutes, except if she's watching Tobuscus, a zombie movie, or doodling…" I said. "She need's to learn to control her energy." Sensei said sipping his tea. Then Delilah stormed in wearing her yellow boots. "Hello Delilah, we have been expecting you…" Jay said to her. She looked around. "Robin said she was taking me to the creek…" Delilah said backing out. "No, you're staying here." Cole said blocking the exit. "What did I do? If you think I did it, Cole did it. If it looks like he did it, he did it. I'm innocent, it was all Cole's fault. NO MATTER WHAT IT'S HIS FAULT" She said pointing and screaming at him. "Delilah, you didn't do anything." Sensei said. " We're doing a little experiment…" "What?" She whined. I jestered to all the pots in a circle with a pillow in the middle. "What do I hafta do?" She said. "well, we're doing an experiment…" Zane said putting on safety goggles. "I don't feel safe…" She said sitting on the pillow. "Just close your eyes." I said. Delilah sat there for about thirty seconds, until Nya burst in. "GARMADONANDALLTHESERPINTINEH AVEBROKENINTOTHEMUESUM!" "FREEDOM!" Delilah said about to burst out, until Cole out his hand blocking her. "Sorry, official ninja business only." He laughed running out. Jay followed him "NO! IT'S NO FAIR! WE'RE NINJA TOO!" She screamed stomping her foot. "You're an apprentice!" They shouted. Delilah punched a hole in the wall. "WHOSE AN APPERNTICE NOW?!"

-AT THE MUESUM-

"Garmadon, give up!" Kai shouted. "It's getting really old…" "How is this for-" "Garmadon, didn't you already do this?" Cole said. "Not this!" Just as Garmadon was about to shoot, the ninja jumped in front, where Nathan stood there and laughed. "You guys are not that smart! Something bad will happe-" Nathan was stuck in a bag before he could finish

-BACK AT THE BOUNTY-

"DIE ZOMBIES DIE!" Delilah was playing her zombie game when Robin She said looking back at her game. "Delilah when's the talent show?" She asked. "Two weeks…" Delilah said staring at the game figuring out her next move. "Do you want to practice?" "Ok Robin, go on the deck, and do one hundred and fifty grand P, then tell me how you feel." Delilah said. "No! ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Robin shouted. "When I was twelve, I could do five hundred in twenty minutes." She said. "Delilah, I'm older than twelve…" "I know, so am I." Then Delilah's eyes widen, she stood up. "CRAP! CRAP! THE ZOMBIES KILLED ME! THEY BIT ME! I DIED! ARE YOU HAPPY ROBIN? NOW WE CAN GO WORK YOU HARDER THAN EVER!" Delilah screamed storming out. Breeze saw here. "Woah girl, what happened?" She asked. "ROBIN!" Delilah said walking into the hall closet and slamming the door. "You know you're in the closet…" Blaire said knocking on the door. Then the door opened. "They're back…" Maddy sighed. "Oh what fun! This wouldn't have happened if some people let other people come with them!" Delilah said storming into the kitchen.

-MADDY'S P.O.V.-

I followed Delilah into the kitchen to go she what was wrong. I saw her wide eyed backing into the corner. "Hey Maddy, can I talk to you?" She said pushing me out. "Sure bout what?" She looked around once we were out the door. "That's not them." She said. "Of course it is." I said. "No, it's not. I've seen enough horror movies and done enough research to see that they're clones. EVIL CLONES!" She said taking me in to our room , closing the door, and locking it. "Hey Delilah, do you want to join our game?" Blaire asked. I looked around. Monoply was on the floor. "HA! Now Breeze owes me one thousiand dollars." Robin said. "No, I own that." Breeze said. "Fine, whatever." Robin said taking a handful of popcorn. "Guys! I'm serious!" Delilah said. "Delilah, stop watching so may monster movies." Maddy said. "I'll show you! Come on!" Delilah said pushing us out the door.

NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

"Shhhhh! They'll hear you!" She said tip toeing into the kitchen. "HELLOOOOO!?" She screamed. "Hi!" Zane said. Delilah looked at Maddy, whose jaw had dropped. "Maybe he wanted to change it up?" Maddy said. "Hey Jay! Remember how your favorite activity is reminding Robin about how much you want Rainbow Dash to lose a race?" Delilah said. "I do…" Jay said. Robin ran out of the room. "Lloyd, remember how you ?" "Yep!" "Kai, rember how you never liked the power puff girls?" He shrugged. "I guess so." Blaire ran out of the room. Noah looked at me, he go freaked out,, and ran out. "Nathan, why don't you go hang out with Gwin…" Breeze looked at me. We both knew that Gwin and him were close as a kid and a Martian could be. "Um, Yeah… Gwin." He said walking out. Then Cole was the only one left. I signaled for Breeze to leave. "I know you're not Cole, I've seen enough movies to know that those sun glasses are hiding your eyes. Now let's get this over with, where did you hide the real ninja." Delilah said clutching her dagger. "I am the real Cole, not let's not fight and get along." Delilah stopped. "Want to know another reason I know you're a clone?" She said. "Why?" "Cole would never say that, he would challenge me back. Also, he know the rule." "The rule? Of course I know the rule." "Look, what is in your hands." He looked down, he had his hand in a cereal box. He looked back to her, her hands were in fists. "Nobody touches, MY CEREAL!" She screamed talking him. "NO! IT'S MINE!" I rolled across the floor. "Those are mine, you hurt them. You hurt them, YOU HURT ME!" She said picking him up and tying him to a chair. "WHERE THE DUMB NINJA!?" She screamed in his face. "I'm not telling." She snapped her fingers, Gwin came scrambling in. "This is Gwin, my pet. Now, tell me where they are, or you will have to meet him… Up close." "I'm not afraid of nothing." He said. "Gwin, attack."

-IN THE SECRET HIDDING PLACE WHERE THE NINJA ARE HIDDEN-

NOBODY'S P.O.V.

"Great job Nathan, you ruined it." Cole said hanging from rope. "It's not my fault you guys weren't ready…" Nathan said swinging around. "Lloyd, do something!" Jay said. "Well, I can't exactly do anything tied up…" Then the door opened. "NO! MY DAD RULED OVER YOU! GET AWAY FROM ME!" Ashley was brought in tied up. "Be quiet stupid girl." They serpentine shouted leaving and locking the door. "Greetings Ashley." Zane said. "Yeah, yeah what ever. I'm getting out." She said struggling to get out. "I got it!" Lloyd said. "YOU DO!" Jay said. "Well if we swing around, the friction may be enough to break the rope." Lloyd said. "Well, it's worth a shot…" Kai said. As they swung, they fell down one by one. "Well great job, so if you'll free me…" Ashley said. "Why should we?" Cole asked. "Because if you don't help me, I'll escape, and make your life miserable." Ashley said. "Delilah has filled that job." Kai said. "Delilah? Oh, that chic that follows Cole around?" She laughed. Then the door dramatically opened. "Yeah, that chic is thinking some really nasty things right now…" Delilah said walking in. "How'd you get here?" Nathan asked. "Well as I said earlier, sometimes the princess needs to save the prince. Oh Nathan, before I forget, I found a weapon for you!" Delilah said looking in her satchel, she took out a wooden stick. "I control plants, I CAN'T STRIKE FEAR INTO MY ENEMIES WITH A STICK!" Nathan screamed. "Too bad. I have the clones captured walking dead style!" She laughed. Cole's eyes widened. "YOU CUT OFF THEIR ARMS AND JAWS?!" He shouted. "No, I just have them on leashes so they don't get away…" She said signaling the girls to bring in the captured clones. "Well, that escalated quickly…" Blaire said. "Ok, here's the plan, we tie up the clones, making Garmadon think that we're still captured!" Breeze said. "How did you guys get here?" Ashley said while Lloyd was uniting her. "Well, long story short, I single handedly built us as Sensei called us 'Elements Of Peace' ninja apprentices!' the Radar Sonic Ultra" Delilah said. "The what?" Jay asked. "I'll tell you later." Robin said. "Let's get these walkers tied up!" Maddy said.


	32. Chapter 32

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

"Where's Nathan?" Blaire asked looking around. "I don't know, has anyone seen Gwin?" I asked. "NATHAN!" Robin screamed cupping her hands around her mouth. "Do you want to get caught?" Jay said to her "Well, thank you for your help, now I'm outta here!" Ashley said walking out. "Hold yer horses, you're staying with us!" Kai said grabbing her hood. Then we heard something outside the door. "Be quiet, or I'll stick Gwin on you again!" I screamed at the clones who we tied up. "NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT BALL OF EVILNESS!" The Cole clone screamed. "Gwin is a harmless creature…" Zane said. "Yeah, harmless…" I laughed nervously.

BREEZE'S P.O.V.-

Nathan came running in. "Hey! Who missed me?" "I didn't." Ashley said. "I'm getting out of here." Delilah said walking over to the back wall. "How are you going to do that?" Cole said. "Like this." She said punching a hole in the wall, showing our new ride. "Wow, it's an exact replica…" Kai said walking up to it. Gwin popped up in the window. "GWIN!" Nathan said running toward the car. Delilah opened it up and hopped in. "Sorry boys, girls only!" Robin said climbing in. "HEY!" Noah said. "I helped you build this!" He complained. "Ok, you guys can ride with us!" Delilah laughed. After all us girls piled, Delilah put them on skis tied to the back. "ON WARD! TO NARNIA!" She said. "But Dad! I love you! I TOLD YOU SON, I DON'T CAAARE!" She said. (Pewdiepie reference) "Delilah, you're going to kill us all. SLOW DOWN!" Ashley screamed. "Yeah, in your dreams!" She laughed. "Now, let's go to ZOMBIE LAND! WHERE NO TWINKIES SHALL EVER BE FOUND MUAHAHAHAHAHHA!" She laughed. "I don't feel safe anymore…" We heard I say.


	33. Chapter 33 DELILAH'S BIRF DAY PART 12

A FEW DAYS LATER -

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

"IT'S MY BIRF DAY!" I screamed running around the Bounty. "Delilah you've been saying that for days, WE GET IT!" I heard Robin scream.

-10 DAYS EARLIER-

JAY'S P.O.V.-

"Ok Robin, lets' see what you got!" I said. "Ok, but I won't take it easy on you. Hand to hand combat is one of my specilites!" Robin said. Just as she was about to start, Delilah popped out of nowhere. "MY BIRTHDAY IS IN TEN DAYS! PAY ATTENTION TO ME" She screamed running out of the room. "Umm, she gets like that sometimes…" Robin said rubbing her arm.

-5 DAYS-

LLOYD'S P.O.V.-

"And this is how we prank someone." Ashley said putting mayonnaise in the vanilla pudding cups. "Ashley, you shouldn't do that, Delilah is the prankster, she will kill you if she finds out you tried to out prank her…" I tried to explain, but as she opened the cabinet to put the cups in, Delilah was sitting there cross legged. "I've been waiting for you young sith. the force is strong in this one." Delilah said pointing to Ashley. "You tried to out prank me, do you? Well, IT'S ALMOST MY BIRTHDAY!" She screamed running away.

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

-PRESENT TIME-

I waltzed into the kitchen. "GOOD MORNING NYA!" I screamed "Oh, hello Delilah!" She said. "Do you know what today is?!" I asked. "Happy birth day!" She said handing me a box. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WANTED A BOX?!" I screamed. "Um, you have to open it…" She said. "Hehehe *nervous laugh* I knew that!" I opened it up to see a mini Cole action figure. "Thanks! How did you know I wanted another Cole…?" SERIOUSLY ? ONE COLE IS ENOUGH! "Yeah, but it's not just that!" She said removing the head to reveal a pen. "WOAH!" I screamed. "I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! THIS IS SO AWESOME! I CAN FEEL THE POWER RUSHING THROUGH MY VEINS! MUHAHAHHAHAHAH!" I screamed. Then Cole walked in, and inconviently saw me doing this- "OH NO COLE! YOUR GOING TO CRASH!" I said ejecting his head and throwing it across the room. "Um, Delilah…" Nya said pointing to Cole who was slowly backing away. "HI COLE! LOOK! IT'S A TINY YOU!" I screamed holding up the tiny Cole. "I WANT TO GO TO MEGA MONSTER AMUSEMENT PARK!" I screamed to him. "Um, I just came to give you a present form Lloyd, he's too scared to look at you, or for that matter, to look in cabinets…" He said tossing me a box in green box. "THANK YOU LLOYD! I WILL NOT COME AND FIND YOU!" I screamed. "We're all doomed." Noah said walking bye us. "NOAH! DID YOU REMEMBER MY BIRTH DAY!?" "No, I completely forgot, here's a card." He said putting a card in my hands.

-NAOH'S CARD-

You are annoying as heck.

I can't understand how you get all that energy,

Nor how you find time to prank me.

Not I understand you wanted a present,

Too bad, here's a ten dollar bill.

Please leave me alone-

NOAH

"AWWW THANKS YOU NOAH!" I screamed. "ON WARD TO MEGA MONSTER AMUSMENT PARK!" I screamed.


	34. Chapter 34

NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

-AT MEGA MONSTER AMUSMENT PARK-

"OH! Look, A GIFT SHOP!" Delilah and jumping up and down. "Let's go!" She screams dragging everyone in with her. "Woah, this is… cool?" Robin said holding up a 'dragon scale'. Noah jumped on her and took the scale. "CRUELTY TO DRAGONS! YOU HEAR ME!?" He screamed in the cashier's face. "Sir, they're fake…" The cashier said. "Ohh, sorry." Noah said running out of the store. Delilah was looking at the shirts, until she stopped. "THIS IS FAKE! I DOD NO AUTHORIZE THIS TRANSACTION! THIS IS NOT ME, NOR IS THIS MY SIGNATURE! I DO NOT GIVE OUT MY SIGNATURE FOR FEAR THAT IT WILL GO DOWN AND SOON GOING TO GO DOWN IN PRICE!" She screamed throwing the shirt on the floor and stomping on it. "THIS IS A DUMB SHOP!" She said kicking the wall lightly. "Please, stop. You guys are ruining my store, and it will come out of my pay. Just, get out." "Fine. Whatever!" Delilah said marching out. Bumping into a hooded figure. "CRAP! WE'RE DEAD!" She said running to hid behind Cole. "What did I miss this time?" "It's the hooded man, keep away and scare all birds away." "… And stay away from me…" She said. "COME ON!" Jay said as she walked away. "I don't care, I think I want to go on some rides!" Delilah screamed. "Sure, why not?" Blaire asked. "Woah! Look at the line, nobody's in it!" Robin said pointing. "Let's go! COME ON PEOPLE MOVE IT!" Nathan said running toward it. "I have a bad feeling about this, why would there be such short of a line?" Maddy asked Zane. "I'm not sure…" He said.

"Ok buckle up." The guy said strapping them in. "What ride is this?" Breeze asked as they started up. "You're last." From behind the control panel came out two snakes (Consticti and Hypnobri tribes) with hammers. "We're dead. So very dead." Delilah said as they were leaving. "Ok, so in order to stop this, we need to some how stop the wheels…" Maddy said. Everyone looked at Jay. "Hey, no elemental powers here! Look at Delilah, she can just stop it with her so called 'strength'." Jay said. "What are you doing?!" Robin whisper to him. "Maybe if she gets angry enough, she can save us." "No, it's her birth day." "JAY! IT'S MY BIIIRRRTTHHH DDAAAAYYY!" She screamed ripping off the handle bar, and jumping infront of the roller coaster trying to stop it. "Hey Cole, stop sitting there and trying to look pretty and HELP ME!" She screamed at him. "Delilah, this is stupid…" He said trying to help her stop it. "IT'S NOT WORKING!" She screamed. "I KNOW THAT!" He screamed back. "Ok, I have a plan, but it involves my probably breaking my hand…" She said. "Ok, so you lift the bars and throw everyone on that up coming bouncy house, I attempt to slow it down using my liquid metal thingy, and saving us all. NO QUESTIONS! GO GO GO!" Delilah screamed. It went as planed expect when everyone got out, and on the bouncy house, Delilah couldn't stop it, and jumped down. Landing on her foot, breaking it.

-AT THE HOSPITAL-

"Delilah, you were here years ago on your birthday, what's wrong?" The nurse asked. Delilah was crying and hugging her leg. "Ok, can I touch it?" The nurse asked. Delilah nodded her had no. "LOOK A UNICORN!" Breeze shouted. Delilah turned her head to look when the nurse grabbed her leg. "Yep, it's broken all right." "NOOOOOO!" Delilah screamed. "Shhhh! No screaming!" "I'm going to go destroy something now." Delilah said trying to get up. "No, bed for you.""YAY! I'm like Hershel now! WOOHOOO! ZOMBIE MOVIE MARATHOPNS! BRING IT ON!" Delilah screamed. "Oh, and Jay. When I get better, I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU!" "There is a girl to see you. Should I let her in?" The nurse asked poking her head in. "Ok!" Maddy said happily. "I brought cookies." The hooded girl said poking her head in. "YOU!" Delilah said screaming. "Yes me. Do you want the cookies?" She asked. "Do they have gluten in them? I'm severelyallergic to gluten." Delilah said. "No you're not…" Maddy said. "Well if I want ot be allergic, I can be allergic!" Delilahs said crossing her arms. "I think I have someone you've lost…" The girl said pulling Gwin out of her pocket. "GWIN!" Delilah screamed reaching out. "What's the magic word?" "NOW!" Delilah screamed. "My name it Brittany, use it before I hurt you." "GIVE ME THE FERET OR I WILL RIP OFF THIS CAST! IT'S MY BIRTHDAY NOW GIVE ME MY PET!" Delilah screamed. "Miss, your upsetting the other patients. Delilah shoot her an angry look. "Ok, this is not how I wanted my birthday to go. I wanted to have no broken bones, and cake. I'm stuck in a ugly hospital!" Delilah screamed. "Ok, geez! Here's your ball of fur." Brittany said tossing Delilah Gwin. "No pets in the hospital." The nurse said trying to take Gwin from Deliliah. "Nuh is mine, therefore go bye byes." Delilah said. " Miss, don't make this harder than it has to b-" The nurse fell into a hole. "Ok, either this is unsturdy or there are snakes…" Kai said. "Oh what fun!" Delilah said getting up. "No, yoi're staying here!" Robin said pushing her back down. "Hershel defeated a zombie with his crutches. I'm not going to die… Now, let me up, I'm ok." Delilah said getting up and walking, or hopping away with Cole screaming at her to get back. "Go away Cole, I'm leaving this nut house. My jeans are wrinkled, and they took my daggers away while I was trying to escape." She said. "Hahahaaha, no. Go back now." "No Cole, I'm not." "You are." "I'm not." "Are" "NOT!" "YES YOU ARE!" "YOU CAN'T HURT ME! IT'S STILL MY BIRTHDAY!" "WELL I- did you feel that." There was a suddenm. And the consticti leader, Skalidor came out. "Hello little ninja, what do we have here?" He said picking up Delilah with his tail. "Well, well, well, a little mouse. I could use you as my second in command, what would you say that?" He said to her. "If you put it that way, DARLY DIXON FOREVER!"  
She screamed. "In other words, no." Robin chimmed in. "We have to save her some way…" Brittany said. "What does she love to do?" "She loves annoying Cole, talking to herself, talking to us, brothering us, talking to Cole, training, breaking items,Tobuscus, Pewdiepie and The Walking Dead, that's her favoritest thing ever. All she does is watch and scream whenever that Daryl Dixon dude comes out." Breeze said punching a Consticti. "Oh, she loves Cole too." "I DO NOT LOVE HIM! And, I do not fangirl that bad!" Delilah struggled to say. "And you're hurting my already broken leg, so please stop. And get some breath mints. I mean seriously dude." Delilah said. "HEY! LOOK WHAT I GOT FOR YOU DELILAH! THE COMPLETE SEAONS OF THE WALKING DEAD IN THIS COLLECTABLE ZOMBIE HEAD!" Ashley screamed. "Yes, Ashley this will deferentially work…" Lloyd said. "GIVE ME THE ZOMBIES!" Delilah screamed reaching for it. "Geez girl, hold on. Scales asked for you especially." "No, I want Daryl, if I didn't get Daryl, I will destroy." Delilah said. "No way girl, you're coming with- There was a hole I dug jusssst here…" As Skalidorstrenghted his grip, he saw what grass where he thought his hole had been. Noah gave Nathan a silent high five. ((Yes, Nathan controls plants. Deal)) Delilah lookedSkalidor in the eye. "You lose, I gave you a few warnings, now I'm going to destroy you." Delilah said. "Hmmm, judging by all I know about this snake stuff, I just have to…relax." She said falling from Skalidor's grip. "I would do the triple tiger sashay, but I broke my foot. So now that I'm free I want the zombie head with the seasons. now." "GO AWAY STINKY JERKS!" Blaire screamed. "We'll be back!" One said disapering. "Where's the nurse?" Robin asked looking around. "The less of her, the better…" Brittany said. Delilah said grabbing crutches. "Grreeaatt, now I feel like Hershel, how great!" She said hopping toward Ashley. "Now, I demand that I be carried home!" She said sitting down. "It's my Birthday, therefore I should get one last wish!" She said falling over. "Help me!" "Delilah you did that to yourself. WOW! Robin you've got to try this hospital food! It's great. Cole, why can't you cook like this?" Jay said. Robin stole Jay's fork and took a bite. "Wow, this is actually good!" She said. "It's mine!" Jay said. "It's food, why don't they have hospital take out?! Delilah, you should've gotten hurt earlier!" Robin said. "Humph!" Delilah said planking. Cole looked around. Everyone was eyeing him. "Whhaatt?" He said. Blaire pointed to miserable Delilah. "No thank you." Cole said beginning to walk away. "Cole, I'll show her the embarrassing baby pictures of you!" Nathan said. "I WANA SEE!" Delilah said rolling toward Nathan and put her arms up. "Just put them in the hands pwease!" She said. "Fine!" Cole said draping her behind his shoulder. "I FEEL LIKE A BAG OF PATATOES!" She screamed. "THIS HURTS MY FOOT! YOU'RE HURTING ME COLE!" "Delilah do you want to be dropped, or would you rather crawl home?" Cole said. "I'm good! Thank you!" She said secretly grabbing a permanent marker from behind her ear. "Heheeh, hahah, muahahahahah!" She laughed. "Delilah, you worry me sometimes…" Kai said. She shrugged. "I try." She said doodling on Cole's back.

-LATER THAT NIGHT-

"I'M BORED!" Delilah said from her bunk. She looked around the room. Maddy was researching something to boring to explain, Blaire, Robin, Breeze, and Brittany were playing Monoply. Ashley was playing some Gameboy, and there was Delilah, sprawled out on her bed. "I'M BORED!" "We heard you the first time girl." Ashley said. "STEVEN! GET ME PLAN TICKETS!" Delilah screamed. Gwin scurried in with a pilots hat on. "Awww, adorable!" Robin said. "You're not Steven, or Tobuscus for that matter." Delilah said pettingGwin. "Well, now you owe me one thousand dollars Blaire" Breeze said. "Awwww! Is there a friendship don't pay tax?" "You made me pay twenty thousand to go within two blocks of you house…" Brittany said. Then thud. "I fell!" Delilah was on the floor holding her leg. "I want to see Daryl. NOW, AWAY!" Delilah rolled away.

**OK NEWS :D**

**+Check ou**t **Broccolio's storys! IwritE The not so Teen Titans with her! xD**

**+LOOK AT HER STORY BLACK PAPER MOON, guess who Laki is based off of.**

**+WHERE WOULD I BE WITHOUT MAH FANS!? LOVE YA'LL TO BITS!**

**+Yes, my birfday was on Saturday!**

**+BYE :3**


	35. Chapter 35

-A FEW MINUTES LATER-

ROBIN'S P.O.V.-

"NO! COLE PUT ME DOWN! I NEED TO GO SEE THE WALKING DEAD!" Delilah screamed getting carried in 'potato style'. "Delilah barged in somehow with her crutches, unplugged our video game, and turned on The Walking Dead!" Cole said dropping her on her bed. "You'd better lock the door and hide they key, I do not want to see Daryl Dixon for the rest of the night. Delilah shouted as he walked out of the room- "AT LEAST DARYL KNOWS WHAT A ZOMBIE IS!" "Delilah, I'm no letting my eye off of you." Breeze said doing the eye to eye thing. "How about when you go to sleep?" Delilah asked. I pointed to a pillow and blanket with Rainbow dash on them I was sitting on. "CAMPING!" Blaire screamed putting her ams up. "I have to go." Brittany said eyeing Delilah. "No, you're staying with us girl." Maddy said blocking the door. "I'M UNDER FLIPPING HOUSE ARREST!" Delilah creamed from her bed. "Pipe down, you'll get used to it!" I said. Rolling the die. Then here was a thud. A large thud. Delilah took her blankets and draped them over herself forming almost a human mountain… "It's the WALKERS!" She screamed. "Delilah, calm down." "SORRY!" We heard Noah scream. "ROCKY! DID HE DO THIS TO YOU!? ((The ultra-dragon has not been formed yet))" We heard Cole scream "I was trying to give IT a bath, and IT got into SOMEBODY'S makeup that was left on the deck. NOT MY FAULT!" Noah screamed. We looked at Blaire who was looking at the floor. "So that's where it went…" She sighed. "WELL! I'M NOT THE ONE CRUSHING ON A GIRL WITH A BOYFRIEND!" "SHE DOESN'T HAVE A BOYFRIEND!" "OK, WHO WAS THAT BOY SHE WAS WITH AT THE BEACH!? WASN'T HIS NAME KYLE?!" Cole's and Noah's shouting distracted us, and jus as we turned to check on Delilah she was up, and gone. Next we heard more voices. "WILL YOU GUYS GET A LIFE?!" We heard her say. "LOOK WHAT HE DID TO ROCKY!" We heard a lighter thud. "SMOOTH COLE! SHE HAS A FEAR! GET IT?! A FEAR! NOW SHE'S FAINTED AND SOMEBODY WILL HAVE TO DRAG HER." Breeze marched up. "SHUT UP! YOU'RE ACTING LIKED TWO YEAR OLD BABYS!" Breeze has never been that mad before. She marched back in with Delilah stumbling behind her. "Dra-dra-dra-dra…" Delilah stuttered. "It's ok Delilah, you're safe." I said giving her a hug. "Does she have problems? That Brittany girl asked. "No, she's just… Delilah" Maddy said. "Yeah, and a walker." Ashley said." Maddy said. "Yeah, and a walker." Ashley said.

-LATER-

"Do you want to play Monopoly with us?" Maddy asked Delilah. "Ok…" "Come on Brittany!" I said. "You too Amanda." "Too bad, I'm about to beat my high score!" Amanda said. "I'm meditating." Brittany said. Delilah rolled her die. "WOO-HOO! I got a twelve!" She moved her piece, that was a little crossbow just she made to look just like Daryl Dixon's, twelve spaces. "You owe me on thousand dollars!" Blaire said. "But I just started! No fair at all!" Delilah said. "I'm not playing!" She said rolling toward the door. Breeze blocked it. "Hahahahahahahahahahaha, no." She said, helping Delilah onto her crutches. "I want to- whoa OH NO! OH-NO!" Delilah screamed hopping over and taking the laptop away from Ashley. "HEY! I WAS USING THAT!" She said. "What's wrong with you?!" Brittany shouted at her. "THE FAT ZOMBIE, I GET IT NOW!" Delilah said typing something in. "He ate Lori whole, that's why Rick got so angry, that's why her corpse was missing!" ((Even though I am a Walking Dead fangirl, I didn't notice this till this morning)) Delilah screamed. "IT'S ALL CARL'S FAULT!" She screamed. "How is it his fault?" Maddy asked. Delilah shrugged, "It always is!" She said stuffing her face full of popcorn. Then Jay so elegantly burst in. "GAMRMADON! HE'S BEEN SPOTTED!" He screamed. "YES! THE MOST EXEITMENT IN DAYS!" Blaire said running out. "HEY! WAIT UP!" Delilah said hopping toward us. "You're staying here with Ashley and Brittany. Ashley still had her hood, she pulled it over her head. "Pass." Ashley said. "I'm not here." Brittany said walking into the closet and shutting the door. "I'll go watch The WALKING DEAD! Go have fun, but not to much. Actually, just get it over with. No, have fun! I'll have fun too! NOW GO AWAY! BE FREE!" She said waving her crutch behind us, until we heard a thud. We turned around to see her on the ground. "I'M OK! NOW, GO, GO GO!" "How much do you wana bet she'll follow us?" Blaire asked Kai as she hopped onto his dragon. "Nah, she's way too scared to venture out of the hall way after this morning's incident. Luckily, Lloyd cleaned it up for them after hours of arguing." He said looking at Noah and Cole who were staring each other down. I looked down as Jay's dragon lifted us into the air. "HOW DO YOU LIKE THIS!?" I shouted to him. "I DON'T KNOW!" He shouted back to me.

-BACK AT THE BOUNTY-

DELILAH'S P.O.V.-

"I've read all my books, I've watched all my movies, I've also read all the magazines and they only left about fifteen minutes ago! How long will they be out?!" I whined waiting for an answer. Nya walked in to adjust my as I like to call it 'Leg Pillow' and check on my leg. "Well, they've been for days before. "Oh what fun!" I said sarcastically. "I'm trying to concentrate!" She said examining my leg. "Do you like Marshal or Jay more?" I asked. She stared at me. "I like them both, as friends." She said looking at the ground. "I thought you were dating Jay…" I said. She sat on the bed. "Delilah, some things are complicated. This is a subject not meant for little minds." I stared at her. "I'm not little, I've been a teenager for years, I know what complicated is." I said knowing that she had no clue what my childhood was like. "When you get older, I'll explain it to you." She said walking out. "HOW MUCH OLDER WILL I GET? NEXT THING I KNOW, I'LL BE OLD!" I screamed. At that point, Sensei walked by. "With age, brings wisdom." He said. "When I get old, will I have to speak in sayings?" He chuckled and walked away. "I wish that something fun happened." I said. Nya walked away. "Until then, you're bed ridden." "Thanks Nya, I feel ten times better." I watched her leave, and walked to the window. "Adios!" I said about not climb out. "No you don't." Ashley said blocking my way. "I'm not going to listen to a girl who still doesn't know what the walking dead is." I said climbing out. "You realizes that I am going not have to come and save you? She asked me. "You realize that no matter what you, Lloyd will find out you have a humongous crush one him? I said out laughing like crazy. "I DON'T!" She screamed. Then Nathan's head appeared out of the window, I was holding on to the sill for dear life. "Ohhhh nooo! Cole will kill me if you get hurt! I'd better call him!" Nathan screamed dialing his phone. "What is it Nathan?" I heard Cole's voice. "HE'S LYING! HE'S CRAZY COLE! IGNORE HIM!" I screamed. "Delilah's hanging on to the windowsill for dear life, what should we do." Nathan asked. "Hold the phone up to her please." Nathan held the phone to my face. "Hello, so this is what happens when I leave, eh?" "No, I saw a walker so I ran." "Delilah, I'm not stupid, have them pull you up, and watch you on high alert." "Yeah, yeah, go save Ninjago with your pretty hair and beautiful smile!" I said getting pulled in by Ashley. "You think I'm pwetty?" He said sarcastically. "Yes, you would win the beauty completion. GO FLY AWAY!" I screamed as he hung up.


	36. Chapter 36

-NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

Nathan was watching Star wars on the laptop next to Delilah's bed. "So, he's a sith? He was just a JEDI!" Delilah scream. "Well, as we all know, ninjas are better!" She laughed "No, driods!" Nathan screamed back "NINJAS!" "JEDIS!" "Ninja!" "We have a light saver." "We have golden weapons." "We have a blaster." "We have a mega weapon." "We have a Republic Gunship." "We have Destiny's bounty." "We have a tank." "We have an Ultra sonic Radar, and a Radar Ultra Sonic!" "We have Yoda." "We have Lloyd." Nathan's shoulders slumped down. "Fine, you win."

Well, I'm leaving…" Brittany said getting up. "Please, you gotta stay! We can actually sallow your cooking!" Nathan screamed at her feet. "Please, this is getting awkward." She said trying to walk away with Nathan clinging to her legs. Delilah tried to hop after her, but she fell. "Bu- bu- bu…" "I RUIN EVERYTHING I TOUCH OK?" Brittany screamed in Delilah's face. "Brittany, that hurts really hurts. I HOPE THIS DOES TOO!" Delilah screamed tackling her. "GET OFFA ME!" Brittany screamed. "APOLOGIZE!" Delilah screamed. "Fine." She said using my cast to get up "THAT HUR- wait, I can't feel it…" I said looking down at my leg. "OFF WITH ZE CAST!" I screamed ripping off the cast. "It's not broken anymore…" I said poking at it. "Ok, I CAN HEAL STUFF. GET OVER IT!" She screamed storming off. "WAIT! You need a home, we have room. You need friends, we're here for you. You think that you have a crush on Lloyd, Ashley will destroy you. PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!" I said giving her a bear hug. "Ok, ok, I won't go" She said escaping my grasp. "What's taking them so long?" Nya said walking in taking the wheel. "Hmm, we can call!" Nathan said. "More like prank call." Delilah said dialing the number. "Hello?" a voice said. "Yesh, I'm Mindy from the candy shop." "It'ssssss you again." Delilah looked at us and mouthed 'The snakes have them!' "Why yes honey, And we just had a fresh shipment of that sugar sugar you wanted, but clumsy me! I tripped over it and it all was soiled so I threw it away!" "Then why do you call?" "Isn't this that blue ninja's phone? It's an emergency doll, life and death!" "Let me get her." "Hello?" Robin's voice drifted out. "It's me Mindy, remember? I work with Marshal?" "Ahh, Mindy! How may I help you with today?" "Where are ya'll at?" "We're captured." "Well that's horrible! Here, let me come and help ya'll, then I'll make some of my famous cookies!" Delilah said in her southern accent and hung up the phone. "Any of ya'll know what time it is?" Nathan looked at his watch. "It's about five." "No Nathan." Delilah sighed jumping up on the table. "IT'S ADVENTURE TIME!" She screamed. "Isn't that some show?" Nya asked. "TEAM MARSHALLEE!" Delilah screamed. "Isn't that your cousin?" Ashley asked. "No, he's a vampire." "Your cousin's a vampire?" Delilah did a face palm. "What do you with your life?!" Delilah said hopping down. "I don't waist it fangirling over cartoons." Delilah gasped. "I do not fangirl over a cartoon!" "Yes, you do." "TAKE IT BACK!" "No thank you." Delilah grabbed the phone and dialed a number. "WHHAAATTTT!?" Lloyd screamed. "DUCK!" Blaire screamed. "NO! DELILAH! I just called to say-" "You wouldn't dare." Ashley said. "ASHLEY LOVES YOU!" Delilah screamed and hung up. "Delilah, what did you do?" Brittany said looking at Ashley who was under the table rocking back and forth. "Ashley, when I was 13, my parents left us. I was forced to attend school, instead I wanted to hide in my closet and draw." "That's why there was paper at and pens all over…" Brittany said. "You find that the people you seem to find annoying, are the one's you can't live without." "But I don't find Lloyd annoying." Delilah tapped her nose. "Do show him you have the feels! DO IT! LET'S GO FIND HIM! AND TELL HIM THE TRUTH!" Delilah said grabbing Ashley's hands and spinning her around. "AND THEN YOU CAN TELL COLE!" Delilah stopped mid spin. "I don't has the feels, you DO!" Delilah plopped on the floor. ¨Besides, the feels sounds like the zombie apocalypse disease…¨

-AT THE SNAKE PIT-

Delilah shook in with everyone, including Nya in her exo-suit with Sensei ridding on it. "Ok, here we-" Ashley was walking, only to gracefully slip on a rock. "INTRUDERS!" "Smooth girl." Delilah said getting her hand put behind her back, and stuck with everyone else ion the cage. "Welcome to the party!" Blaire said. "KING! HA!" Robin shouted playing checkers. "I feel like a caged animal…" Delilah said kicking the bars. "We are…" Cole said. "WOW! You don't say." Brittany said. "Delilah, where's your cast?" Lloyd said. "Brittany has healing powers!" Delilah screamed. "Ok, we'll deal with that later, now, we're stuck…" Noah said pacing. Delilah sat down next to Cole who was about to make his move in checkers. "No, he can get you from there, move here!" She said moving his piece. "NO! NOW I WILL G-" "King me." Robin said. "Opps!" Delilah said backing away. "Hey! I bet I could squeeze through!" Delilah said sticking her arm through the bars. "Like a boss!" She said getting all the way through. "Ok, now I will rescue you!" She said jumping down, to be stopped by a serpentine. "YOU!" he said. "WHERE ARE THE COOKIES?!"


	37. Chapter 37

-NOBODY'S P.O.V-

Delilah stood there with a Hypnobri staring at her, she knew she was going to get hypnotized any moment now. "Well, on my way here, I, um… Dropped them. Yep, all of them. They fell, and got dirty and I wasn't going to serve them to you for fear of germs!" "Then why are you wearing a ninja suit?" "I made it myself! It's quite comfortable!" She said. "Well, for not bringing any cookies, INTO THE PIT WITH YOU!" "No! You can put me in the pint, just not in the cage with the stinky ninja! They'll beat me up! And that black one will probably smell bad!" She said advancing with her plan. "Beat up eh'?" "ANYWHERE BUT HERE!" She screamed getting how in with everyone else. "Yeah, I definitely smell bed." Cole said. "I'm sorry Cole! It's called improvising!" Delilah laughed. "Speaking of acting, when is that talent show?" Jay asked. Delilah gasped. "Well, I think it's um… Tomorrow…" Delilah said toying with her hair. "We're dead. The snakes will win, we will lose. Great going Delilah!" Noah said kicking the bars. Maddy walked over. "We're in this together Delilah, and we'll win. TOGETHER!" She said. "YOU GO GIRL!" Delilah said high fiving her.

Ashley was at the other side of the cage, staring at the lever that could free them when Lloyd walked up. "Hi." He said. "Oh, hey… Did you…" Ashley said unable to finish. "I think Delilah gave away your cover." Lloyd laughed. I looked over to her as she was throwing rocks at the serpentine. "Yeah, um about that…" "Ashley, I'm pretty happy Delilah called us, but it's kind of sad she forgot the cookies…" Ashley was tongue tied, she didn't know how to react. Did he like her? Did she like him? Delilah snuck up behind them. "NOW KISS!" She said pushing Ashley on to Lloyd. "DELILAH!" Ashley said getting up and running after her. Lloyd easily stopped her by grabbing onto her arm. "No, let her go this time." He said looking into his eyes. She looked down and blushed. "We don't have time for this!" Blaire said popping up in-between them. "Yeah, stay on topic." Cole said eyeing Delilah. "I GOT IT!" Delilah screamed. "WHAT?! WE'RE FREE?!" Breeze screamed. "No, I found a bobby pin I left in my pocket." "Wow, that will definitely help us escape. We're saved by hair items!" Robin said throwing her hand up. "Yep! Luckily, good thing I'm pretty at picking locks!" Delilah said wriggling her bobby pin. "Now, let's get the heck outta here, before Something horrible happens." Delilah said hopping out. "Delilah! We need a plan!" Cole said. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAno." She said running toward the exit. "ADIOS SLITHER BUTTS! Delilah said running out. "Not so doll." A Constricti said blocking her way. "Get out of my way." Oh, the little mouse thinks she can defeat me." He laughed. Blaire, Maddy, Breeze, and Robin looked at him, dropped and shook their heads. "You made a horrible mistake…" "DON'T CALL ME A MOUSE!" She said jumping on him and tackling him to the ground. "GO! GET OUT!" She laughed.

-OUT OF THE CAVE.-

"Ok, come on! Let's go!" Delilah said walking toward the bounty. "See I told you I could park!" She said gesturing toward the Bounty, that was horribly parked. "Yes, you get a A for effort?" Kai said. Just as everyone was getting on, Lloyd pulled Ashley aside. "Hey Lloyd are you o-" He grabbed her arm ((GASP!)) kissed on the cheek, and ran back in. "HA! I SAW THAT!" Delilah screamed as Lloyd ran in.


	38. Chapter 38

-NOBODY'S P.O.V.-

-IN THE KITCHEN-

Delilah was cooking. "Greetings Delilah." Zane said walking in. "Oh, hey Zane ! You might want to wear these." She said tossing him a pair of safety glasses."Why do I nee-" "DIE VEGETABLES!" She screamed banging them on the table with little chunks flying everywhere. "What happened?!" Kai said walking in, getting vegetable bits in his hair. "*GASP* KAI! YOU MADE A HORRIBLE MESS!" Delilah said sticking the carrot in his hand and running away.

"What are you guys doing?" Delilah said waltzing in to the control room. "Nothing much." Blaire said spinning around in the chair. "I'M DRIVING!" Maddy screamed trying concentrate. "Hold your jabbering for the walking dead!" Robin said looking up from her magazine. "Nut I'm bo- where's Ashley?!" Delilah said looking around."Probably with Lloyd." Brittany said looking up from her magazine. Delilah ran into the TV room, and found Lloyd and Ashley watching FRITZ DONEGAN: THE ANIMATED SERIES. "WHY IS'T HERE AN ATHORIZED PARTON IN HERE?!" She screamed sitting in between them. "Delilah, just because you can't be with Cole, doesn't mean I can't be with Lloyd." Ashley said rolling her eyes. "WHAT?! I DON'T HAVE A CRUSH ON COLE!" She screamed. "You what?" Cole said popping his head in. Delilah stood there like a deer stuck in the head lights, the sat on the ground and covered her eyes. "IF I CAN'T SEE YOU, YOU CAN'T SEE ME, THERFORE I'M INVISIBLE!" She screamed."Delilah, as I've said before, your logic sucks!" Robin said walking in, and dragging Delilah out. Ashley and Lloyd looked at Cole who was still there. "WHERE IS DELILAH!? I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Kai said storming in with vegetable bits in his hair. "IT'S NOT MY FAULT! I WAS JUST TRYING TO MAKE DINER" Delilah screamed from the other room. "I was just checking to see if my scythe was in here." Cole said backing up slowly with his arms up.

**SORRY THIS WAS A BIT SHORT! TURN IN TOMORROW FOR THE CHAPTER YOU'VE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR!**

**DELILAH AND COMPANY- THE TALENT SHOW STORY :D **


	39. Chapter 39

** (FOR NOW ON, IT'LL BE NOBODY'S VIEW!)**

**-LATER THAT NIGHT, ABOUT 11:30!-**

Delilah was in the kitchen with little action figures she had made of everyone. All the girls were Barbies Delilah had found mixed in with her stuff, The boys were also Barbies with little ninja masks, except for Cole. He was a stick, it had a name tag reading- This is Cole. She had a map of the talent show coordinates. She stood there staring, until Nathan walked in. "What are you doing?" He asked looking at her stuff. "I'm not sure. I can't sleep, so I made a scale model." She said moving her Barbie. "So do you know what song you're going to do?" He asked picking up his Barbie. "As usual, probably a Katy Perry song. I was known for doing them in my days of fame." She said. "Hmmm, well ok. Good night…" He said eyeing her and walking out.

She walked out into the hallway a few minutes later to find him asleep on the floor. "Hmm, do I want to put him to bed, or scare him straight?" She said to herself. "Nah, my skills would be wasted." She said picking him up 'potato' style. She quietly opened the boys door and placed him on his bed. She stood in the door looking around making sure that nobody saw her. She quietly closed the door, and walked into the TV room. "Why are you up so late?" She heard Cole say from the couch. "Because sleeping is for sissies!" She said sitting next to him. "Well, there must be a reason." "No, I stay awake this late every night!" "Delilah, I'm not stupid." "Yes Cole, whatever you say." "Yeah, and would please explain this?" He held up the Cole stick. "Erm, I think that that is a misprint…" She said running out, back into her room. "Delilah, were you in there with Cole without proper supervision?!" Ashley said sleepily. "Save it for your pillow." Delilah said crawling into her bunk.

**-THE NEXT DAY- **

"NO! GET THOSE AWAY FROM ME!" Delilah screamed getting tied to the chair in the dressing room. "Delilah, we have to get these in your hair! Now stop fumbling around so I can get them just right!" Breeze said fixing Delilah's hair. "knock knock!" They heard Antonio's voice say. "COME IN!" Robin screamed. "And just how are my little princesses" He asked. "I'm getting tortured…" Delilah sighed. "Hey Delilah, bed news…" He sighed. "WHAT?!" She screamed. "You're not doing Katy Perry this year…" Delilah's mouth dropped. "Bu-bu-bu- That's what I know and what I do?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" He pointed toward Magda. "Ohhhh, I'M GOING TO GIVE HER A PIECE OF MY MIND!" Delilah screamed trying to get up/ "Delilah, the song I have for you is one I feel you may like a little bit better!" He said. "Ok, what song?" He whispered something in her ear. "That works!" She said laughing. "I'll be there, in the front seat!" He said walking out. "Delilah, what did he say?" Maddy asked her. "Let's just get this over with. The faster we do this, the faster we get done, and the faster we can go to the movies, and the faster we ca-" "What movies?" Blaire said walking out adjusting her hat. "Oh, we're going to the movies, I always go to the movies after a show. Always." Breeze looked at us and shook her. "Always…" "NEXT UP! THE ACT YOU HAVE ALL BEEN WAITING FOR, DELILAH AND COMPANY!" Everybody gave Delilah and evil glare. "Hey, if you're dragging me into this, I'm not going down without a fight!" She said shrugging her shoulder. "I liked our name last time…" Jay said. "Well, too bad somebody didn't monitor her whereabouts…" Kai said glaring at Cole. "HEY! I'm not watching her every second of the day." "Well, look who's trying to cover up for his girlfriend!" Jay said. "Are you challenging me?!" Cole said in reply. "I don't know am I?" "ARE YOU!?" "AM I!?" "SHUT UP! You're both pretty, now let me concentrate!" Breeze said walking on to the stage. "Do we have a chance?" Robin asked Maddy. "If my calculations are correct, we have about fifteen point five, six, eight, one, seven, two, thre-" "WE GET IT!" Delilah shouted. "Shhhh! Quiet back stage!" Ashley said adjusting Lloyd's costume. Delilah eyed them. "There should be an authorized patron over there!" She said whispering over Breeze's singing. "Now, Maddy go!" Delilah said shoving Maddy out, transitioning between songs. Delilah peeked out form behind the curtain to see Maddy twirling around trying to improvise. "NOW ROBIN! GOOOOOOOOO!" Delilah said pushing Robin out. "Ok, ok!" She said walking out. "So, Delilah, are you going to do the triple tiger sashay?" Blaire asked. "Yep! I'm pretty sure my leg is all healed." Everybody glanced at Brittany who was sitting in the dark corner. "Don't look at me!" She said. "Ok Blaire, go get them! You're not called the ninja of music for nothing!" Delilah said. "Pshh, this will be easier than anything." She said walking out on stage with the microphone in hand. The other girls were on the other side waving. Delilah tried to sneak out, and escape, only to get caught by Cole. "And where do you think you're going?" he asked her. "Easy! I'm trying to escape!" "No you're not." He said pushing her toward the curtain. "You're ruining my hair!" "You're ruining this for us." "Delilah you're on!" Ashley said. "NO! YOU'RE JUST JEALOUS OF ME!" Delilah screamed at Cole. "Guys, I don't think Blaire can keep this note for much longer…" Kai said. "NO!" I'm not going out!" Delilah said. "Yes, yes you are." Cole said pushing her out. She stood there like a deer caught in the head lights.

**(( SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG xD WELL, PART TWO IS COMING UP! SO STAY TUNED J)) **


	40. Chapter 40

**IT'S THE MOMENT YOU'VE (well, at least I have) BEEN WAITING FOR!**

She stood there. Staring into the crowd, she had promised herself she would never do this again. But here there she was. Everyone was silent. Somebody coughed. The DJ nodded and plugged in the music. *SONG TIME!*

Boys call you sexy And you don't care what they say See, every time you turn around They scream your name

Delilah began to sing along and twirl

Now I've got a confession When I was young I wanted attention And I promised myself that I'd do anything. Anything at all for them to notice me

Everyone was cheering. She felt the sensation that she had once known, the feeling of freedom and joy. The feeling she thought she had given up that one day

But I ain't complaining We all wanna be famous So go ahead and say what you wanna say You know what it's like to be nameless Want them to know what your name is 'Cause see when I was younger I would say

Just as she said that line, serpentine jumped onto the stage. She high kicked one, and spun the other one into the wall

When I grow up I wanna be famous I wanna be a star I wanna be in movies When I grow up I wanna see the world Drive nice cars I wanna have groupies When I grow up Be on TV People know me Be on magazines When I grow up Fresh and clean Number one chick when I step out on the scene Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

You just might get it

Be careful what you wish for 'cause you just might get it

You just might get it

Delilah got a running start, jumped up, and did THE TRIPLE TIGER SASHAY. She fell, on her face. Everyone looked at each other after she had not gotten up after two minutes. "AND NOW, BLAIRE WILL ENTERTAIN YOU WITH A MUSICAL MONTAGE!" Kai screamed throwing her a guitar. "I'm Blaire, I like to sing…. LALALALALALALALALA" She said looking around nervously. Robin dragged Delilah off the stage. "DELILAH WAKE UP!" Ashley shouted in her face. Robin ran over to Jay. "DO SOMETHING! SHOCK HER! SOMETHING!" She screamed in his face. He pointed at his hand. "No golden nunchucks, now shocky power." He said. "I'LL SHOW YOU NO SHOCKY POWER!" She screamed tackling him. Blaire was running out of ideas. "NOW! HERE'S MADDY AND ZANE TALKING ABOUT MATH!" She screamed as Breeze pushed them out. "This is a horrible idea, we need a concept to build off of." Maddy said. "How about the theory of 'What comes up must come down?'" Zane suggested. "Well, that is interesting, you see I was just thinking about that!" Maddy said. "Put water on her face!" Kai said to Robin who was brushing the dirt off her clothes. "I'm not that good, I would have to shoot an arrow at her, NOT A GOOD IDEA!" She screamed in his face. "Well, I'm out of ideas…" Blaire said. Delilah sat up screaming. "DELILAH! WHAT'S WRONG?!" Ashley said running to her side. "Delilah shook her head. "I remember…" She said. Colt ran in. "What happened?!" He screamed looking at hyperventilating Delilah. She shook her head. "I remember, I remember it all…" She said thinking about what she had just witnessed. "WHAT!? WHAT IS IT?!" Ashley screamed. "The day my life fell apart…" Delilah sighed staring at her feet. Cole looked at her, he took out his scythe and patted her on the back. "There, there." He said. "Um, thanks?" She said using the scythe to get up. A lady came running in. "DELILAH!" She screamed. "Mrs. Pearlong?" Delilah said brushing the dust and what not off her dress. "Who are you?" Brittany asked. "I was her fisrt teacher!" She said hugging Delilah. "Oh! You've grown so much!" She said. "Yep…" Delilah said escaping her clutches. "I was also her foster mother!" She said joyfully. Everyone stared at Delilah, who was staring at the ground. "She didn't tell you?" She asked the group. "Delilah's pare- where is she?" She asked looking around. Delilah had disappeared. "She was also good at hiding…" She sighed, Delilah had disappeared.


	41. Chapter 41

"Ok, we've got to find her." Maddy said running out forgetting about the prize. "Ahem! We've got snake's trying to resurrect something we already destroyed!" Jay said. "Delilah can take care of herself!" Kai said. "DELILAH IS A PART OF OUR TEAM IF SHE GOES DOWN, WE ALL GO DOWN!" Robin screamed in Jay's face. "Well, she found the 'I' in team." He said back to her. "Delilah, you know her?" Blaire said circling around them. "She found us." Breeze said. "She started this group." Ashley chimed in. "No, rather Cole did. He was the first found." Zane said. "YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHE WAS THE FREAKY PSYCHO FRIEND WE'VE NEVER HAD!" Brittany said. "Where is she anyway?" Lloyd said looking around. shook her head. "On ninety six Park way." She said laughing. "What's so funny?" Blaire said. "One of you has wondered away, to find her I presume." She said adjusting her grey hair in her tight neat bun. They looked around. "Cole…" Robin growled. "Delilah." Brittany said pulling her hood over her head. "Why hide your beautiful face?" Nathan said dreamily. "Are you hitting on me?" Brittany said eyeing him. "WHERE IS COLE!?" He screamed running away. "I just saw Delilah running down town, what happened?" Nya said walking by. "THAT WAS AN ADRESS! LET'S GO!" Maddy said running out. "Ugh, she is one in a…." Breeze couldn't finish. "She's a Delilah, let's just put it that way!" Blaire said cheerfully. "Sure, whatever floats your boat!" Robin said.

13 minutes later-

"GET DOWN FROM THE CELING!" A boy yelled at Delilah, who was enjoying a peice of pie. "NEVER!" Madison said. Delilah had taped her on to the celling with her. "GET DOWN BEFORE I CALL THE NINJA!" He screamed at her. "THIS IS A FREE COUNTRY!" Madison screamed at him. "AND I WILL KICK YOU OUT!" He screamed at her. Madison took off the tape and fell on her head. "BYE DELILAH TTYL!" She screamed. "FINE LEAVE ME!" Delilah said with her mouthful of pie. "Coltor, you scared my friend away, now I will spear the pie all over the celling!" She said. "No, I swear if you even go near that celling with delectable treat!" He said pointing at her. "Oh no! My pie is going to touch the celli-." "DELILAH?! WHERE'D YOU DISAPPEAR TO?! I JUST SAW MADISON RUNNING DOWN THE STREET SCREAMING SOMEHTING ABOUT PIE AND- what are you doing on the celling?" Cole said bursting in. "Well, I fell on my face so I found Madison and we ate pie on this clean celling." Delilah said. "You fell on your face?" Coltor asked as he tied his shoe. "Well, actually, I think something, or someone tripped me." Delilah said stuffing her mouth full of pie. "How long is your hair? It's almost to the ground…" Coltor said eyeing Delilah's pie. "You know, I've never bothered to measure! It must be five feet or so, I mean… It's down to my knees… And that was random!" Delilah said looking at her black locks. "THEY SMELL LIKE STRAWBERRIES!" She screamed shoving it Cole's face. "Get down here this instant!" Coltor shouted at her. Delilah fell on Cole. "That hurt Cole! I WANA DO THAT AGAIN!" She said jumping up and down. "Don't be so rough to your boyfriend!" Coltor said helping Cole up. "HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND! WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT!" Delilah screamed. "AND NOTHER THING I-" "DELILAH! WE NEED YOU KNOW!" Blaire screamed running in grabbing Delilah, and running out. "What's wrong?" Delilah asked. "Magda…" "Ohhhhhhh." Delilah sighed "WAIT!" Delilah screamed running back. "WHAT NOW?!" Blaire screamed. "I NEED BETTER CLOTHES!" She screamed. Blaire waited for about five minutes. Delilah came running back in a shirt saying 'I' then there was a heart, 'Daryl Dixon', there was also a picture of him with his cross bow. She had on jeans and yellow boots. "What's with the boots?" Blaire asked. "I feel like wearing them!" She said. "DELILAH! GET BACK HERE RIGHT NOW!" They could here Cole scream. "Now we, RUUNNNN!" Delilah screamed grabbing Blaire's arm and running off. When they got there, Magda was stepping on stage. "You didn't fall, she tripped you!" Maddy said staring at the tape. "Right…. THERE!" She screamed pausing it when Delilah hit the ground, there was a trip wire." THAT LITTLE-" Breeze began to say. Delilah ran into the costume room, and came out with a crossbow. "Before I go make my case, and rub in my awesome Daryl moves, let's listen to Magda." Delilah said. "IT'S THE CLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMM MMMMMMMMMMBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB!" Magda screamed. There was the sound of something breaking. "That was my only pair of glasses!" Delilah said holding up the glasses with fragments of glass hanging out of them. "You where glasses?" Jay laughed. "NO I DON'T!" She screamed at him. "Then why were in your pocket?" Zane asked. "Props, can't do anything without them?" Delilah tried to say. "BUUUUUUUTTTTTTTTTT IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIII GOOOOOOOOOOTTTAAAAAAHHHHHHH STTTTTTAAAAAYYY STRONGAHHHHHHHHHHH GOTTAHHHHHHHHHH KEEEP MAHHHHHHHHHHH HEEAAAAAAAAD HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEE EEELLLLLLLLLLLLL HIIIGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHH!" You could still here Magda singing. "hey, why aren't the serpentine bothering her?" Breeze asked. "Because she's working with them…" Brittany sighed. "You would've thought he would've worked with his own daughter…" Blaire sighed. Ashley's head shot up. "Pshhh, he was never there for me, just left my Mom and I, then of course, she left me, AT THE DUMB VOARDINBG SCHOOL! WHO NEEDS FAMILY!?" She screamed, then burst out crying. "NOW SEE WHAT YOU DID?!" Cole shouted at Blaire. "HEY! I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN SHOUT AT HER!" Delilah screamed at him. Ashley was in the corner and Lloyd was trying to comfort her. "THAT'S NOT HOW YOU COMFORT A GI-" "DELILAH! SHUT UP!" Robin said covering her mouth. "Mrffhhfflff nurhfffffudf" Delilah tried to say. Delilah removed Robins hand as Magda came out. "What's with the loser shirt?" She asked Delilah. "Oh! Glad you asked! This is one of the sexiest zombie killers known to man!" Delilah said. "Yeah, there are like, no such thing as zombies." One of Magda's posse said. "I have a Daryl Dixon shirt on, your argument is invalid." Delilah said. Walking out. "Ladies and gentlemen of the jury, I'm Delilah TAP!" She said. "Don't you mean ESQ?" One of the judges asked. "No, I meant THE ALL POWERFUL!" She said. "And Pythor, wearing that beard. Isn't that a little dumb. And speaking of dumb, your daugh-" Delilah marched back stage, and dragged Ashley out. I mean dragged, on the floor because she wouldn't move or for that matter, on to the stage. "YOU'D RATHER WORK WITH THAT TROLL THAN YOUR OWN DAUGHTER?!" "I don't wana be like him!" Ashley whined. Delilah helped Ashley up and stared at the audience. "I was tripped by her!" said pointing at Magda. "Why would I trip you?" Magda said innocently." Because you know I dance and sing better, Duh!" Delilah said. "OH YOU LITTLE!" Magda said staring her down and making a fist. "Come at me, you're nothing without your little posse and snake butt friends!" Delilah said walking away. Magda ran toward her, Delilah put out her hand without even turning around. "OFFFF!" Magda said falling backwards. "You just got Delilahed!" Robin laughed." This won't be the last you see of me!" Magda screamed running off the stage. "I HOPE THIS IS THE LAST TIME WE SEE THAT MAKEUP OF YOURS!" Blaire screamed back. Ashley launched herself onto Pythor, "YOU ARE AN EVIL SNAKE MAN WHO NEVER CARED ABOUT ME!" She screamed. "GUARDSSSS, GET HER OFF OF ME!" He screamed and threw her on the ground. "You are a horrible father." She said sniffing and running away. "Asshley?" He asked. "I- I didn't know it was you!" He said slithering after her. Delilah saw him and jumped In front of him. "It's too late, you had your chance!" She said blocking the way. "I didn't know it was her, she has grown so much since last time…" He said. "You haven't seen her since she was merely a child!" Delilah screamed at him. "I have my reasssssons." He said. "Now get away, I have a devour to re-rise." He said. Breeze laughed. "Have fun, but the prize? It went to that girl." She said pointing to Delilah who was doing her imitation for her talent. "Thank ya'll! THANK YA'LL SO MUCH! But you know what? There was a fellow asking, I mean begging for this. He was such a doll, I'm giving it to him!" She said. Pythor made his way onto stage. "I accept!" He said. "You again? I'm sorry darling, I already gave it to that younging!" She said pointing to Zane, who froze the sugar (sugar). "HA! NOW IT'S A SOULTION AND YOU CAN'T BRAKE IT DOWN INTO ANY SIMPLER ELEMENT!" She said high-fiving Zane. "Yes, I agree!" He said. "OMG! A MUFFIN CART!" Delilah screamed running toward a cart with muffins on it. "COME TO MAMA SWEET BABIES OF YUMMYNESS!" She screamed grabbing one and stuffing it into her face. Kai walked over to Blaire who was kicking a pebble around. "Hey, there's something you might wana see…" He said taking her hand and leading her away. "Close your eyes." He said. "Ok, but I can't s-" She bumped into a table. "Owww!" She said. "Open them!" He said unavailing a window looking over Ninjago. "You're beautiful- I MEAN IT'S BEAUTIFUL! YOU'RE NOT BEAUTIFUL, NOT IN A BAD WAY, I MEAN.. I MEAN I UMMM…" Blaire said. "Clam down, relax." He said grabbing her shoulders "Ok, Ok.. I mean, thank you." She said blushing. "For what?" "Everything, training us… Taking us in… somehow ignoring Delilah's antics…" She said. He brushed the hair off of her face. She looked at the ground, the looked up.

**AUDIENCE WARNING I'M BEGINNING PART TWO OF MY PRACTIACLLY BILLION STEP PLAN-**

**LOVE LIFE ((EWWWWWWWWWW!)) WE ALL KNEW IT WAS COMING, BUT LITTLE BY LITTLE, YOU'LL NOTICE xD **

**KAI LOVERS, IF YOU'RE OVERLY ATTACHED TO HIM, PLEASE SKIP TO WHERE YOU SEE THE TRIPPLE *** AGAIN, KAI LOVERS, IF YOU'RE OVERLY ATTACHED TO HIM, PLEASE SKIP TO WHERE YOU SEE THE TRIPPLE *****

**THANK YOU, AND GOOD LUCK!**

She placed her lips on his lips, for about three seconds.

*** Delilah came bounding in with a muffin. "HEY! I FOUND A MUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF*air gasp*FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFIN! THAT MEANS THE END IN FRENCH! WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU TWO DOING!? THE MASTER AND THE APERNTICE?! TOGETHER NO WAY! YOU TWO CAN'T FALL IN LOVE! YOU WEREN'T MADE FOR EACHOTHER! WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS! NO KISSING I SAY! BUT NOOOOOOOOOO YOU TWO ARE TO GOOD FOR MY RULES ARE YOU KNOW!?" Delilah screamed throwing her muffin at the wall. "You never said that kissing rule…" Blaire said. "I DIDN'T THINK IN NEEDED TO!" Delilah screamed. "What happened?!" Cole said running back. Delilah whispered something in his ear. "YOU WHAT?! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO WITH YOU NOW LOVER BOY?!" He screamed. "Well, I need another muffin." Delilah said walking out. "NO! YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" "I DID NOT, I CAME IN JUST AS THEY WERE!" "STOP YELLING!" Ashley screamed. "we'll sort this out in the morning, I need to go to sleep." She said "Ok… BUT IN THE MORNING, YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE WORKED TO THE BONE!" Delilah screamed pushing the muffin cart out. "Those are for all the performers…" A backstage member said. "I DON'T CARRRREEE!" She screamed at him.


	42. Chapter 42

**As Christmas draws near, Delilah dropped the charges against Blaire and Kai, but whenever they're together, she has her binoculars out and stalks them like a cheetah watches baby gorillas, wait. That came out wrong ;-; NEVER MIND! ON WITH THE SHOW **

A VERY DELILAH CHRISTMAS

"DECK THE HALLS WITH THE GREEN LEAVES WITH LITTLE RED BERRIES! FALALALALALALALALAL!TIS' THE SEASON TO BE JOLLY! FALALALALALA! BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH LOTS OF APPLES!" Delilah screamed while Breeze was making cookies. "It's apparel." She said interrupting Delilah's song. "I don't see anything wrong with my beautiful song!" She said. "Well, are you ready for tonight? Cookies, punch, talking, Christmas tree, shiny objects, friends, family, my mistletoe magic stick, th-" "Delilah, you're not bringing that stick with you, remember last year? Remember your great idea?" "Ok, I'll admit this, the fruit cake launcher was a bust…" "It busted open the wall." Robin said skipping in. "I love Christmas eve!" She said sticking her finger in the bowl. "GERMS! MAKE MORE COOKIE DOUGH! IT HAS ROBIN GERMS! WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Delilah screamed. "Calm down, I have five more bowls. I knew this was going to happen, it does every year…" Breeze said walking to the fridge. "MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" You could hear Jay scream. Delilah stuck her head out the door. Ashley ran past us, slipping in her socks. "I'LL SAVE YOU LITTLE SNAKE CHILD!" Delilah screamed diving for her. "STOP!" You could hear Delilah scream with her arm out. "I STOPPED IT! HA! INYO FACE! I SAVE ASHLEY AND YOU DIDN'T!" She said walking into the kitchen. "What happened?" Robin asked. "Ashley almost got ran over by a Christmas tree!" Delilah said resuming her place on the stool. "Well, that was odd…" Brittany said walking by. "Woah, you live here?" Coltor said walking in. "HOW'D HE GET IN HERE?!" Ashley screamed. "I invited him because he gave me pie!" Delilah said joyfully. "Um, ok?" He said. "Well, I hope there's nobody else co-" Breeze was interrupted. "WE'RE BACK FORM OUR SPECAIL MISSION WHICH WAS REALLY FUN! YOU MISSED OUT!" Lilly screamed coming in with a present in hand. "Will's got the rest" She said waltzing in joyfully. "Yeah, I got them…" He said stumbling in. "PIIEEEEE MMAAANNNNN!" Madison screamed running toward Coltor. "No! Shoo! Go away!" He said running out of the kitchen. "Come on out little guy!" She said. "You can't hide forever." She then said in an evil voice. "Ok, I hope tha-" Breeze was once again joyfully interrupted. "Jay! We're here, nowhere is our big boy? Jay!" His Mom and Dad came in. "Oh, you must be Robin! Pleased to meet you, he's been talking about some new girl or something." She said walking up to Delilah, "I'm Delilah, she's Robin." Delilah said pointing to Robin who was talking to Will. Jay walked in and did a faceplam. "*sigh* I thought you to had plans for tonight…" He said. "Well, we canceled as soon as we herd you had girls over." "Who told you th-" He looked at Delilah. "Don't look at me, for once, I;m innocent! I've been a good girl this year!" She said running out. "Yeah, until she finds her 'magic kissing stick' as she calls it…" Robin said. "I've hidden it so good this year, she won't be able to even find it" Breeze said. "HEY! WHO PUT THIS HERE?! WELL, I'VE FOUND IT! YAYI'M READY TO BE A HELPFUL ELF!" She screamed. "I thought she was against couples…" Ashley said. "Until Christmas or Valentine's day, then… we're dead…" Robin said. "Ok, why was there fruit cake in the dragon chamber?" Noah said dragging in a big thing o' fruitcake. "WHERE'S THE DRAGON?! EVEYRONE RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!" She screamed flipping out. "Calm down Delilah, there are no dragons what so ever in this house." Maddy said holding Delilah's shoulders. "Yes, you're right…." She said breathing heavily. Then Delilah turned her head to see Nya and Marshalee walk in. "We're running out of room…" Brittany said. "Nuh!" Breeze said. Delilah snook up behind Cole. "ARE YOU WAITING FOR SANTA!?" "No, I'm waiting for my Dad." "Why?" "Because. "Why?" "Because." "Why?" "Stop." "Stop what?" "It." "It?" "I'm giving you till the count of three. One, two," "Five, Seven, ten, twenty!" "Ok, that's it!" "It? Oh you mean this!" Delilah said pulling out her mistletoe. "DELILAH AWAY!" She screamed running toward Jay and Robin. "Psstt, Jay! Look up!" He looked at her, then up. "Burn…" Robin said slipping away. "Oh no you don't!" Delilah said pulling her back ."Now kiss!" She said. "Delilah, love doesn't work like that!" Robin explained. "I have two hands that can push your heads together." She said. "Ummmmmmm, I think I heard Breeze calling me!" Robin said running away in a frenzy. Delilah scooted up next to Jay, "Do I still get the five dollars?" She asked. "It didn't work, so… NO." "This took time out of my daily ritual of annoying Cole, give me the money, or I will ruin your life." "Too late, you already have." "You asked for it." Delilah said galloping away.

Delilah noticed Maddy sitting on the couch watching a soap opera with Jay's Mom ( ), Nya, Coltor, and Lilly. "This is so beautiful!" Lilly said wiping a tear from her eye. "It's called a soap opera, why isn't there any soap singing?" Delilah asked. "Well, when they first started out, soap w-" Maddy began. "Too late, I'm bored!" Delilah said leading Maddy out. "WAIT! HENERY IS GOING OUT WITH MARRY! NOT HIS WIFE KATE!" Coltor screamed. " Coltor screamed. After they were in the other room, Delilah questioned Maddy. "Why aren't you with Zane?" "I don't have to be with him every moment of my life, like you do with Cole." She said. "I'm his appertice, or whatever? He teaches me how to use the moves, I get better at them than him, he fails, I win, we is all happy! ANDH WHY DOES EVERYONE THINK THAT WE'RE BOYFRINED AND GIRLFRINND?!" Maddy sighed after Delilah's rant. "Anywho, where's Zane?" "he's with his girlfriend…" Maddy sighed. "Hehehe *nevous laugh* why aren't you there?" Delilah asked worriedly. "He's just a boy, he's stupid, come on! She can't be that pretty!" Delilah said. "Why don't you give him the old Maddy charm?" "She's a vacuum…" "Oh, well don't make fun of her! Some people like to eat!" "I mean she's a real vacuum, she cleans rooms, she's even solar powered!" Maddy said. "Well, sees like I'll have to break something… WAIT! *GASP* If I do that, wouldn't I be on the naughty list?!" Delilah said. "Well, maybe I could have Gwin hide the vacuum!" Delilah said. "Wouldn't he be on the naughty list?" Maddy asked. "No, it's doing a favor for a friend!" Delilah explained. "Now, where is this Daisy Dyson, Rolling Ronda, Susie Shark, Hannah Hoover, or whatever you may call it." Delilah said walking out. "NOW, WHERE ARE YOU GWIN?!" She screamed walking out.

"This eggnog is expired…" Brittany. Said. Breeze ran in slamming the door, and leaning against it. "What's wrong, you seemed to be surrounded by boys tonight…" Ashley asked sitting on the counter. "*PANT* Well, Delilah's brother Colt came, and then Kyle, and Noah were swarming around me, I mean as Delilah says 'I'M SORRY I'M SO BEAUTIFUL!'" She sighed. "GET AWAY FROM THE DOOR! DELILAH NEEDS HER NUMMY NUM NUMS!" Delilah said bursting in. "Breeze, your little fan club paid me triple my asking price for my Mistletoe services, I'm rich, and it's not even seven!" She said waltzing in. "Ohhh! Milk, I love milk!" Delilah said running toward the eggnog. "Delilah it's e-" Brittany began to say, but Ashley covered her mouth. "Shhhhh!" She said with an evil grin. "I love me my- *SPITS IT ALL OUT* PRFFFFFFFFFFRRRRRRRTTTTTTTTT TTTT THIS ISN'T MILK, HOW DARE YOU LIE TO ME! AND ON CHRISTMAS! WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I'm not angry! It's not like I'm allerg-" She stopped in the middle and looked at the door. "Did Noah get any nog…?" Delilah said glancing at a drawer. "Actually, yes he did!" Brittany said. "AWW NAH! BREEZE GET THE EPPIPEN!" Delilah said running in as she herd a scream.

The door was open to Noah on the floor. Breeze handed Delilah the pen. "LET THERE BE LIFFFEEEEEEEEEEE!" Delilah screamed putting it into his leg. "Ok, who's a doctor?!" Breeze screamed. "I um… kind of trained for ten years as a apprentice to a um… person…" Brittany said walking forward slapping a glove on her hand. "Well… with allergic reactions, I think that I will poke him with a stick until something happens! Then we will all be happy!" She said poking him. "Well, um… that's one way." Blaire said. Then there was a crash, Zane came stomping in. "Your little Martian came and dragged my girlfriend away." He said. "Hey, he must of thought it was a present for him!" Delilah said. Walking up to him. "Psttt, Maddy wants to talk to you!" She whispered. He walked over to her. "Seasons greetings Maddy! Delilah said you needed a word with me." He said. Delilah appeared from behind them. "Free of charge!" She said with her magic kissing stick. "COLE! GET THE CAMERA!" She screamed. He walked in with the camera as there was a knock at the door. "Merry Christmas everyone!" Cole's Dad said walking in. Delilah pretended not to notice. "Cole, stand there!" Delilah said pointing. "A little to the left, no I mean the right, ehhh… Ok I want you to move forward. NO! I meant backward… Hmmmmmm" "Why don't you take the picture?" He asked her. "I have to hold my magic kissing stick!" She said. "Why don't I?" He asked. "If we change, we'll both touch it before have to kiss so I'm controlling my stick." She said. "NOW, SNAP THE PIC!" She said. "Fine…" He said. "Ok you two, kiss!" Delilah said. They glanced into each others eyes. "TOO LATE, YOU'VE RUINED THE MOMENT!" Delilah said walking away. Delilah sat on the couch with a loud thud. "Let's watch a Christmas movie!" She chanted. "How about we open presents?" Blaire suggested. "YEAH!" Robin and Delilah screamed high-fiving each other. "Ok, let's give out presents in an orde-" Kai couldn't finish, everyone ran giving presents to one another. "OMG! IT'S PINKIE PIE!" Robin screamed at her My Little Pony Friend Ship Is Magic Pinkie Pie doll. "You're welcome!" Breeze said. Gifts were exchanged all through out the night. "Come on now Jay, open your package!" Jays mother said. Jay carefully ripped the paper. "I got you some new underwear!" She said, and the went over to Robin. "He keeps losing them" Robin fell on the floor laughing. Delilah gave Cole's Dad a book called- 'So your son hits on girls WAY out of his league; ways to cope with the heartbreak'

Then there were two presents left, Delilah's and Coles. They walked up to each other. Everyone's eyes were on them. "DON'T LOOK AT US LIKE WE'RE SOME SORT CRIMINALS EXCHANGING GIFTS!" Delilah screamed at them. "Well, here you go…" She said handing him his present, the wrapping paper looked like a six year old did it, and there was glitter all over it. "Ok, so here's yours…?" He said handing her a better wrapped one. She ripped the paper off, and gasped. "No way, how did you get this?" She asked staring in the box. "I went to the store." He said. "What is it?!" Lilly asked. Delilah help up a poster of Daryl Dixon. "THANK YOU! Now, open yours!" She said. He carefully took off the paper, as if expecting something to jump out at him at anytime. "I didn't prank it, at least, I don't think…" She said laughing. He took out a cooking book. "Thanks Delil- Why does this say cooking for beginners?" "Sorry, but your cooking sucks…" Breeze said. Nathan walked in with his arms full of biscuits and Gwin on his head. "Hehehehe, you won't believe this but somehow, all the food was given to the dragons and only the biscuits were saved!" He said. Every one face palmed, except Maddy, Zane, and Delilah. Maddy and Zane had no clue what was so facepalm worthy

**HELLO VEIWERS OF DELILAH AND COMPANY! IF YOU'RE OUT THERE, I HAVE SOME NEWS! I'M ACCEPING IDEAS FOR CHAPTERS! JUST POST A REVIEW OR PM ME YOUR IDEA! IF IT'S GOOD, THEN IT'LL BE FEATURED AD YOU'LL GET A SHOUT OUT AD FAVORIE :D MERRY CHRISTMAS, HOPE YOURS WAS AS AWESOME AS MINE!**

**DW**


	43. Chapter 43

Robin and Jay sat on the deck. "Why are we doing this again?" She asked. "It's a beautiful night tonight, not to mention it's New Year's Eve." He said. "Yeah, like I forgot." She laughed. "It's cold, did you bring a blanket or something?" She complained. "No, but I brought hugs!" He said giving her a bear hug. "Fine, at least I won't freeze to death." She said resting his head on his shoulder

Breeze and Kyle ((The guy she was with at the beach)) were in the kitchen. "If I fall off the table, would you catch me?" She asked standing on the table. "As long as your fanclub doesn't beat me to you." He sighed munching on some chips. "Well, they're ok once you get to kn-" She slipped on a small puddle of water. We can guess what happened… "BREEZE I'LL CATCH YOU!" H screamed diving for her, and doing a face plat. Luckily, she fell on top of him. "Thanks for comforting my fall!" She said getting up blushing. "It was nothing." He said still lying there laughing.

Maddy and Zane were at The Bridge looking at the sky. It was all dark and blue with little with dots in it. "Isn't this a beautiful view?" She asked Zane. "Yes, and my coordinates tell me that this is the perfect place for gazing at the balls of gas burning millions of miles away." He said to her. She sighed. "Do you ever take a break from being Smart?" "Well, I don't think that is possible to do. I was programed to be this way." "Then can we re-program you?" She asked. "I think I'm fine just the way I am." He took her hands. "And I think you are too.

Delilah stared at the clock as it counted down. Breeze had said the night before that at twelve o'clock, you have to kiss someone, or it's bad luck for the whole year. She glanced at Cole who was playing some dumb video game. 'If I have to kiss someone, why can't I kiss my hand?' She thought to herself. She got off the couch and sat next to him. "Whatcha dweebing?" She asked. "I'm playing a video game, ever hear of em'?" He asked. "No, no I haven't." She said sarcastically. "Well, I'm bored. ENTERTAIN ME!" She said to him. "Why should I?" He asked clicking the controller. She unplugged the game. "Now, you have no choice, you have to pay attention to me!" She said sitting in front of him. She glanced at the clock in five seconds, it would be midnight. She was right next to Cole. He had the same nervous I'm not going to do this even though I have to so I don't get bad luck because I happen to like good luck even if it may not even work look on his face. Four. Delilah stared at him, he stared back. Three. Two. One. Delilah Took his hand and-

**HOLD IT! NO ADMIN, AIN'T NO WAY I'M KISSING HIM! NO ERASE THAT PART AT ONCE! I DEMAND THAT THIS NEVER TAKES PLACE! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS TO ME?! ((calm down, it's just words. It doesn't mean it really happened, OR WIL IT MUAHAHAHAHAHA)) MUAHAHHAHAHAHAHno, Admin, DON'T YOU DARE WRITE THIS NEXT SENTE- ((Delilah was then tied up and shoved in a closet so no further harm would could be one))  
**

**PEOPLE, IS THIS REALLY HAPPENING? IS SHE GOING TO DO IT, I MEAN REALLY?**

**REALLY?**

**I DON'T THINK SO**

**HEHEHE**

**HMMM I'M NOT SURE .-. **

**UH HUH, WHY ARE YOU STILL READING?**

**THIS IS A WASTE OF TIME**

She took his hand and placed a kiss on his lips. Not a long icky gross kiss, more like a small insignificant kiss. She wiped her mouth with her sleeve and narrowed her eyes toward him. "AHHHHHH!" She woke up screaming. She was back on the couch. The clock read 11:58 "Are you ok? You fell asleep and woke up screaming." Cole said from playing his video game. She took a pillow and covered her face. "You have no clue." She sighed. She shot up like a fire cracker after about thirty seconds. "I DID WHAT?!" She said running away screaming into the hall realizing what her dream was. She still had the pillow on her head, and crashed into the wall. "Next time, I'll wear a helmet to bed." She said getting up and walking to the girl's room.


	44. PLOT TWIST

"No, I don't want to get a job!" Delilah growled. "You have to fix that hole that magically appeared when you were training." Jay sighed. "But, shouldn't the other girls help too? I mean, it's their fault because they were with me…" Delilah said. "No, I'm not cleaning and paying for your mess." Ashley said. The girls mumbled the same. "Fine, I know where I'm not wanted!" Delilah said walking out. "AND I'LL GET A JOB. YOU'LL SEE! YOU ALL WILL SE MUAHAHAHAH!" She said walking out. "And how does she expect to get down?" Breeze sighed. They looked out the window as Delilah looked down at the city. "PARK THE BOUNTY SO I CAN GET DOWN!" She screamed. "NO!" Lloyd screamed. "I like potatoes." Nathan said from the corner. "Fine, I'll drive the ship." Nya said walking to the bridge.

AT THE CITY WITH DELILAH

"Job, job, job, job. WHERE'S THE JOBS WHEN YOU NEED THEM?!" She screamed walking through the town. She came across a coffee shop with a sign that read 'help wanted' She ran inside. "I WANT THIS JOB!" She screamed. Everyone looked up at her, they must've thought she was crazy wearing her ninja clothes. "What? Never seen an apprentice to a ninja before?" She said walking to the counter. "Do you have any experience?" He asked her. "I have poured apple juice in to a cup this morning without spilling. Breeze gave me a sticker." She said pointing to the smiley sticker on her forehead. "I meant with coffee." He said. "Well derp my kind sir." She said hoping over the counter and walking to the coffee maker. "You press the button and put the brown stuff in and then you add water and after that it magically comes out!" She said. "Close enough, you get the job!" He said. The manger walked out with his fat protruding belly. "You're the new employee?" He asked. "Yes sir!" She said. "You'd better do a good job!" He said going back to his study. "Talk about grumpy!" Delilah said.

THREE HOURS LATER

Cole walked into the coffee shop following the train of glitter Delilah left behind. "COLE GET OUT! I'M WORKING!" She screamed. "I want something to drink, get me something employee." He said. She slammed a cup of ice water on the table. "Three fifty please." She said gritting her teeth. "Can I get a ninja discount?" He asked. "No, no you can't." She said reaching over the counter to reach his wallet. "I only have seven." He said. "Haha, you're so funny." She said sarcastically." She grabbed the seven dollars, gave him his water and change. "Now get out." She said angrily. "Well, I guess I cou-" As he was speaking, someone bumped him causing his water to fly all over her apron. "I'm not going to get angry, I'm not going to get angry." She repeated to herself. "Sorry…" He said giving her a paper towel. As she took it, ink spewed all over her. "Now that was a prank." He laughed. "THAT'S IT!" She screamed flipping him over the counter and tackling him. He brought out his scythe, which she dogged, but cans of coffee grinds flew everywhere. She threw his daggers trying to pin him to the wall, but they missed and hit the coffee pots. The coffee flew everywhere. As time went on everything behind the counter was ruined. The manger burst out looking at the mess.

"THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!" He screamed looking at the mess. "WHO DID THIS!?" He screamed. Cole was about to speak but Delilah interrupted him. "I did…" She said with her head down. "You should be ashamed, and hurting one of the ninja. Why? Should I call the police?" He asked. Cole stood up. "That's ok, I'll escort this young lady out." He said helping her up. "Oh and, YOU'RE FIRED!" He screamed as they left. Delilah broke away from him as she got out of the store and ran. He was about to go after her, but girls crowed around him asking for an escort out. The manger came out and said he'd better do it, or she would have to pay for all the damage done.

HOURS AND HOURS LATER

Delilah wondered through the park. Her watch read eleven fifty four. She was out past her curfew or whatever time she was supposed to get back. She was hungry, and her sticker fell off her head. She was miserable. She sat on a bench trying to wipe the grime off herself. She heard footsteps running toward her. She got up and reached for her dagger, that wasn't there. She realized she had left it at the coffee joint. She stood there waiting for the person to come. It was Cole of course. She ran away from him. She did not want to see, look, or get near him after the incident. After he caught up to her, he asked her some questions. "Why'd ya run away?" He asked. "I lost my job, you lost my job." She said stopping and staring at him. "Ok, why did you escort all the girls out?" She asked. "I had no choice." He said She sighed and walked away. "Delilah wait up!" He said. "For what?" She asked. "To ruin my life again?" She said. "No, this." He said kissing her cheek. She froze for a few seconds, then blinked. This was not her nightmare. She was wide awake, he had just kissed her. "THIS IS FOR KISSING ME!" She screamed flicking him on his head. "AND THIS IS FOR NOT DOING IT SOONER!" She screamed pushing him on the grass laughing and running away.

Then there was a loud sound of hooves. Delilah stopped and saw Robin riding on horses in front of her. "BLACKMAIL! I SAW THAT!" Robin laughed as she rode away with about ten horses. Jay was running behind her. "ROBIN!" SLOW DOWN!" He screamed.

HOW DID ROBIN GET THE HORSES?

TO BE CONTUNIED XD

Oh, nahhhh, I didn't notice the kiss. It was FREE STYLED INTO THERE ((Tobuscus reference))


	45. to end it all

((I realized something Delilah's last name is written 'Martian' but pronounced 'Martin' So… sorry 'bout that people ;-;))

How did Robin get the horses? Well, that's a different story yet to be written. But here's the next chapter only to be read by people who don't cry often. The faint of heart are warned against reading this if you don't want to get your heart broken in to little tiny insignificant little pieces. Stop reading where the second line is, but then again, if you skip it, you would be really confused, and then flip out. So I would recommend reading this with tissues by your side, and ice cream (Single's night reference) because… IT'S A DELILAH AND COMPANY THING

(And sorry ahead of time if there are some mistakes, I've been reviewing this for three nights now, and it's getting kind of old it's 10 pages and 3,386 (ish) words on Word Microsoft… so yeah :3)

"You mean you don't remember who Paige is?" Cole asked holding up a doll he had found in the hall that Delilah had thrown out while digging through her closet of no return. "Ummm, she maybe she's a girl who did something, or that kid who was in school, oh wait. He was a boy…" Delilah thought as Cole let out a muffled laugh. ((SIDE NOTE- After the kiss, she pretended to forget what happened, but keep that in the back of your mind)) She walked away into the girl's room and shut the door. The sounds of crying were quiet, but there. The girls walked up (Blaire, Breeze, Robin, and Maddy). "You mentioned Paige, didn't you?" Breeze sighed. "How does she not remember?" Cole asked. "When we first found Delilah, she was in the backyard of a burning house, with a small doll in her hand. The doll's tag read 'To- Paige from- Delilah.': Robin said glancing at the door. "We don't know who she is, but we think she has to do with Delilah's past." Maddy said. "Her past as great remember? Her Dad, Her Mom, the dances, all that stuff she always went on about?" Cole said. The girls all looked at the ground. "Delilah read her diary so she could remember her past. She could only remember her name, age, her brother, all the things a person should know to answer simple questions, but not what had happened that day. he had said that for some reason." Breeze said. Something crashed in the room and the door opened. Delilah was standing in the door way holding the doll. "I promised her that I would go back. I am going to find her. And I'd go than never remember what happened to her." Delilah said marching out. "What?" Blaire said looking at her marching out the door. Little did they know what she had seen. Delilah's memory had returned. Only she knew what she had seen. She was laying on the floor trying to remember her past, until she had somehow remembered. It hit her like a wrecking ball hits a building when it's about to crumble into tiny pieces. She remembered who she was, and what happened and she ran. She ran outside because The Bounty was in the sea, so she couldn't really get that far…

DELILAH'S MEMORY (ohhhhhhh (( - A ghost kind of ohhh)))

Delilah was walking in the woods on day when something rustled beside her. A little girl with short blonde hair appeared from behind the bushes. Delilah walked over to her. "What is a little girl like you doing in the woods?" She asked kneeling down to her height. "I'm only seven, and my mommy said to go to My grandma's and give her this." She held a note up to Delilah that took and read to herself-

Dear Eleanor-

They are coming for her, she is still a child and can't know. You need to protect her the best you can.

S.W.

Delilah put it in her pocket. "Why don't you come home with me?" Delilah asked reaching her hand. The girl backed up. "Mommy said not to talk to strangers." She said. "I'm not a stranger, I'm Delilah, and I can help you get to your Grandma's. Do you trust me?" Delilah said holding her hand out. The young child thought for a second. "Ummmm, ok!" She said taking Delilah's hand.

Delilah got something from her pocket. "See this doll? I was going to give it to a mommy bunny I know for her little baby bunnies, but you can have it!" She said handing the girl the toy. "Won't the mommy bunny be sad?" "No, I think she can manage for a day or two." "That's good!" the small girl said reaching for it. "Anyway, what's your name short stuff?" Delilah asked putting the girl on her shoulders. "I'm not short stuff! I'm Paige." Delilah wrote something on the stuffed animal's tag, "Well, this doll says To Paige, from Delilah! That's me!" Delilah said. A little while later, Sophia pointed out her Grandma's house. Delilah told her to stay put as she ran to the door. There was a note that said-

Sarah,

They found us. Run, go to the city, hide there. Keep Paige safe from all that happens. I'm leading them away as you read this. Keep her safe. Please, your husband is growing stronger and stronger as we speak I thin

*WRITING dramically stops and CHANGES TO MESSY UGLY WRITING*

BriNG ThE gIRl OR We'Ll gET HeR OuRSElvES

Delilah looked at Paige who was running toward her. "Where's my Grandma" She asked. Delilah put the note in her pocket, she took Paige's small hands and knelt down in front of her. "I promise, as long as I'm around, nothing will happen to you. Ever." Delilah said picking her up in her arms. "I swear, I won't let anything hurt you. My parents will know what to do, I promise." "You promise?" Paige echoed. "Yes, Yes I do." Delilah said taking Paige's hand and walking back to her house. "This is my hou-" Delilah couldn't finish. Where her house was, there was a fire. It was burning, she around to the back to look for her parents. Paige ran behind her, her little legs couldn't keep up with Delilah's fast sprint. When she reached the back, a dragon stared at her with an evil grin. Smoke flared out of it's nostrils, and then, flew away.

Delilah stood there screaming at the dragon to come back. It had left her alone. Where the dragon had been, her mother's shoe and her father's watch were all that were left. She was on her knees sobbing. Paige began to scream. Delilah ran faster than she had ever run before. When she got there, Paige was in the arms of a race of Serpentine. Delilah remembered how she and read about the snakes with their patterns and powers. But these snakes were unidentified, and had Paige in their grasp. Delilah grabbed a stray piece of metal, and started to swing it at anything that came close to her, with Paige still in view. After ten minutes, Delilah was bruised, scratched, and bleeding all over her legs and arms. Delilah had defeated them, except what seemed to be the general with Paige. "Give me my sister." Delilah said with a strain in her voice. "Oh, thisssss girl is mine now." He said. "No, she's my sister, give me to her now." She said walking up to the general. Delilah walked up to him, and took Paige from his arms, and cradled her. She didn't wake up. "What did you do to her? YOU MONSTER, SPEAK UP! SHE WAS A HELPLESS SEVEN YEAR OLD WHO NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!" Delilah screamed at him laying Paige down in the grass. She walked up to him. "What did you do?" She asked with tears rolling down her cheeks. "She is under my control, only I have the anitivenom." He said holding up his staff. "Then heal her you coward!" She screamed at him. "But she could lose her memory, and only remember what I tell her." She said with an evil grin resembling the dragon's. Delilah wiped her shirt sleeve across her nose. "Then so be it." She said picking up her 'sister'. Delilah hugged her, and whispered into her ear. "I know you're not really my sister, but you're the closet family I've got now. My brother will freak out when he finds out what has happened. I promise, I will find you one day, and we will get your memory back." She said hugging the lifeless body. The she noticed a map lying on the ground. She squinted to see a square that seemed to be representing a building in the middle of the sea. "Just, take good care of her." Delilah said handing her to the general. "Don't worry, she'll be in the best hands. And as for you, I think that this won't want to be remembered. Let me do the honor of helping you." He said as her world closed and she blacked out.

Delilah stopped at the edge of the ship staring at the sea. It was a beautiful deep blue. She dove in and swam. She swam and swam remembering the glance she had at the map. "Why do evil fortresses be to be so far away?" She said gasping for breath. "DELILAHHHHH!" Robin called from a raft with as she was rowing an oar. "WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!" She screamed. Delilah swam to her. "We'll I'm going to-" as Delilah climbed into the raft, she saw Jay and Cole sitting there with their arms crossed. "What? There's a little girl out there who needs my help!" Delilah said pointing to the sea as she was dripping wet. Robin backed up to the side of the boat. "WE ARE GOING TO DIE!" She screamed rocking back and forth holding her knees. Delilah ran over and was talking to her. "What's with her?" Jay asked. "She has a fear of water." Delilah said. "How can you be the ninja of water and have a fear of water?" Jay asked. Delilah walked up to him, "So you have a problem?" She asked. "No, no problem." He said. "Where is everyone else?" Asked Robin. "Oh, we instructed them to stay at the Bounty." Jay said. "Ohhhhh , that makes sense!" Delilah said. After about two hours of paddling and Delilah blabbing about something nobody really paid attention to, There was a big building in the middle of the sea. –"THAT'S IT!" Delilah screamed as she was jumping out and swimming to the building.

Noah was in the bridge, he stared at his arm which held the bite mark. He had been bitten by something he himself couldn't admit it. He removed the bandage to reveal the place where the bite had been began to turn black. He knew if Delilah found out, she would've cut off his limb, then he thought of Hershel. Poor one legged Hershel. He put the bandage back on as he heard Breeze bounding up the stairs with Maddy behind her. "Did you see her face?!" Breeze laughed. "Yes, it was more flushed then usual..." Maddy answered. "What did I miss?" Noah asked feeling a rush of anger, but holding it back. "Blaire, she found an old picture of herself with her glasses on." Breeze said laughing even harder. Noah glanced at his bandage one last time, it was feeling loose. "What happened to your arm?!" Blaire screamed walking in. Noah's bandage had come off. Brittany ran up in time to see what had happened to his arm. "NOAH! WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US?!" She screamed holding his arm. "No, no ,no , no, HOW NOAH WHY?! I MEAN YOURE GOOD AS DEAD!" She said pulling out a small travel surgeon kit. Brittany had been taking classes to be a doctor again. "We have to get this off, then to the hospital." She said. Noah ripped his arm from her powerful grasp, away and ran out. "Noah!" Breeze called out after him. "What's wrong with him?! What did you do?!" She said with tears rolling down her cheeks. "He had some sort of festering infection. I haven't seen it before, but it looked almost as if it was eating him up." She said. "That limb has to go! It looks like the one I saw in my amputation book. 'If the limb is black say goodbye to it Mack.'" Brittany was starting to sound like Delilah with her rhyming about limbs and odd stuff. Blaire screamed after Brittany had recited her poem. There was a racket leading to a dragon flying away. "And there goes a Dragon, and Noah…" Brittany said. Ashley went running out side screaming something about Gwin "Wait a second, I've never seen that dragon before…" Maddy said looking at the mystical animal flying away.

Delilah and Robin ran ahead of the boys in the fortress. It's pillars were marble, and it smelled of lavender. "It smells like a spa or something." Delilah whispered to Robin. Voices echoed from around the corner. Delilah and Robin crouched down low, leaving Cole and Jay to take a wrong turn. Two snakes slithered past Delilah and Robin. To be exact Mezmo (a soldier from the Hypnobrai tribe) and Bytar ( a warrior from the Costrictai tribe). "I don't understand why we stopped here." Bytar said. "The gereralsssss need a vacation." Mezmo shrugged. "I knew it was a spa!" Delilah said a little too loud. "Ninja!" They both shouted. Delilah and Robin backed up to a wall. "So, is this the end?" Robin asked. Delilah took out her daggers. "I think I can handle this." She said running toward them. Sadly, she tripped and fell on her face. Robin got out her bow and arrow, but Bytar snatched it, and snapped it in half. "HEY!" Robin screamed. Delilah got up holding her head in her hand. "I'm not going down without a fight." She said stumbling over to Robin. Scales slithered by. "Why if it issssn't the ninja." He said. "We're not ninja yet, we're trainin-" Delilah elbowed Robin and cut her off. "Yes, we are 'the ninja'." She said walking up to him. "You gotta problem Scaly?" Delilah said getting in his face. "Well, you two might. Look into my eyes, give up your mind." He said slithering toward them. "Robin close your eyes!" Delilah screamed. "Help!" Jay screamed. "Kai we told you guys to stay at The Bounty!" Cole said aloud. Delilah and Robin both opened their eyes and saw the general Delilah had seen years ago. Then they got hypnotized and what not…

Jay was sitting in the corner of the cage bored "So now that SOMEONE got us captured, what are we going to do?" Cole let out a rather loud sigh. Jay walked over "Are you ok?" He asked. "Do I look happy?!" Cole asked in a rather angry tone.

Jay thought "Hmmmmm…Now you do!" He said squishing Cole's face into a smile.

Cole looked out if the cage for a second searching for something, but he didn't know what. " Go bother someone else for a change?" He said angrily.

Jay walked over to Zane. "Fine then Mister Grouchy dancy pants, meet my new best friend!"

Zane had a raised eyebrow expression on his face, "But we are brothers, how much more closer can we become?"

Jay face-palmed "Kai!" He shouted looking at Kai who is fiddling with the lock "Give up already!"

Kai shouted back Why Don't you try smarty?" "maybe I will!" Jay said

Lloyd sat in the corner with scowl on face. "We're dead"

"Hey Lloyd! Why don't you shoot one of your energy balls or whatever at the lock" Jay said excitedly.

"Yeah all powerful one, work your little magic." Kai said sarcastically.

"Sure, if you want to be blown up with the lock, why not have Cole crush it with his so called ((*finger (more like clamp) quotations)) Massive muscles he possesses." Lloyd replied.

"Yeah , yeah, I knew you would come crying to me sooner or later, and I never said that." Cole said getting up and walking over.

"I specifically remember that when we pasted those girls, you were talking loudly about how amazing your strength was and how that you were so amazing and then they laughed at you because Zane was got out his tape measure and was about to meaus-"

"Ok, ok, we get it. and that was months ago." he said under his breath. He tried to crush the lock. "it's a little stuck..." He said after fiddling with it for about five minutes. "Stuck… STUCK?!" Jay said hysterically. The sound of a jet or something along those lines was heard, and Nya came flying up in her suit.

"So heard that you boys were meddling in Samurai business." She said.

"Oh, hahaha funny story." Jay said

Cole walked over to Kai. "Did the girls really laugh?"

Kai sighed "Cole, girls will always laugh at a guy in a ninja suit, even if they do save their city."

"Yeah, we had this whole thing down, we were just about to break out an-" Jay was interrupted by Nya breaking lock by CRUSHING IT IN TO LITTLE TINY INSEGNIFICANT SMITHERINES. Jay stood there with a dreamy expression on his face.

"Come on lover boy, we've got to go." Cole said to Jay as they were walking in to the hall. "so where do you think they are?" Kai asked looking around for the girls.

"Maybe if you guys stayed at the Bounty like we told you, this wouldn't have happened." Cole said.

"No Cole, running it through my data base, it seems that this is the most frequent scenario." "Well, at least Nathan had enough brains to stay at the boun-" he was interrupted by Nathan running past them with his arms full of biscuits. "IT'LL BE OK MY PRECIOUSES!" He screamed. Cole did a face-palm and walked to get him. "They're probably some place with something shinny." Lloyd said turning the corner.

"I just don't understand how she's the water ninja, and has a fear..." Jay said walking in front of everyone without noticing. Then he bumped into Delilah and Robin as they walked by with blank expressions holding towels. "What's with them?" Kai asked. Cole walked up to them with Nathan who was getting a piggy back ride. "ON WARD !" Nathan screamed pointing upward. Delilah stopped and looked at them. "What's with the uniform?" Kai asked looking at their new clothes. "GAURDS! NINJA!" Delilah screamed running away. "What was that about?" Lloyd said looking Robin and Delilah who were hiding behind a pillar whispering. Cole walked up to them. "What's with the getup?" He asked looking at the towels they were clutching for dear life. "Get away from us." Robin said going behind Delilah who then looked around nervously. "Fine then, I'll take you to the dungeon myself. Boy, are you in for a big surprise." She said. Robin looked at Nya's suit. "Hey Sophia, what should we do with this?" Robin asked. "Amanda, Doesn't it look like I have enough on my plate." Delilah, or may I say Sophia, said holding Nathan under her arm with him dropping his biscuits everywhere. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" He shouted. How are we supposed to worn the girls back at the ship of Delilah and Robin's strange behavior… Cole though as he was walking to the unknown.

•

•

Noah was bitten, Delilah and Robin's memory were erased, a new dragon had been revealed, and you are about scream. You know it's coming.

You feel the feeling.

It's here

Your worst fear ((if you actually read this fanfic through and you liked it))

Fans, if you're out there it's the time we have been dreading.

Its

BUM

BUM

BUM

BUMMM

BUMMMMMMMM

DUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUNDUN

(( sung or hummed to the toon of '2001 Space Odyssey))

I'm too lazy to write about the lovers so you will have to wait :D muahahahahaha

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

•

end of book one

By- Dana W.

•

•

•

•

•

Silly fans, it's a trilogy

U MAD BRO?


	46. Part 2

HELLO ONCE AGAIN AUDIENCE! I BET YOU MISSED ME! No? Well, DELILAH DON'T CARE. HERE IS BOOK TWO

DID YOU MISS ME?

REALLY?

IF YOU DID, COMMENT PLEASE?! :D I'M NOT BEGGING, AND SIMPLY ASKING IN A ANNOYING MANNER!

NOW! WHERE WAS I? AHH YES,

PINK! PIMK! The sound of rain against the window was impossible to ignore. Not to mention that it was leaking inside the cell. Zane was meditating and Cole was pacing the floor. The sound of slithers were heard throughout the hall. Delilah and Robin were talking to someone outside of the door. Besides the fact that all their weapons were gone, and they were powerless. There was a bang on the door, and Delilah was thrown in. "WHY WHAT DID I DO?!" She screamed at the door. "What are you looking at?" She asked the group. "Delilah, are feeling your best?" Zane asked. "I'm not Delilah, I'm Sophia! Get it right sometime." She said walking to the wall. She looked up at the celling. "What do you hope to accomplish by staring at the stone celling?" Kai asked. "Just leave me alone." She said climbing up the wall. "You're gonna fall, and I'm not going to catch you!" Jay said. Delilah sighed loudly reaching the celling. "Ok, I don't know who you are, what you are, or why you are wearing those pathetic pajamas," "THESE ARE AUTHENTIC NINJA ATTIRE!" Jay screamed back at her. "If it makes you feel any better, I think you look wonderful1" Nya said to Jay. Delilah narrowed her eyes to her. "I'm going to hang up here until I get out-" She lost her balance and fell. Cole ran out of the way, she fell, and did a perfect landing Iron Man style. "Hulk smash." She shrugged. "Delilah, what has gotten it to you?" Lloyd said. "I DON'T THINK YOU KNOW WHO YOU'RE TALKING TO!" She screamed. "You're right, I don't." He said. The door opened, and her name (Sophia) was called. As she left she looked at them and said "Things aren't always as they seem." She said shrugging again.

Delilah was walking with a younger girl. "Why did you get thrown in there?" She asked. "I wondered why they called me Delilah, so I asked. Then they threw me in and said that it wasn't my name, and that stupid questions like those make them wonder why they rescued me." She said getting a drink of water from the kitchen sink. Robin came in screaming, then hiding under a table. "What wrong?" The young girl asked. "I some girls came in, and screamed at me, and then they tried to take me away with them!" She cried. Delilah grabbed a broom, and walked out.

"Hello?" She asked. Ashley came running out and looked like she was about to tackle her. Delilah ducked, and hit Ashley with her broom. Ashley fell and hit the ground. "WHERE IS THE REST of your group…" Delilah trailed off as all the other girls came out.

The door handle was moving, and everyone looked at the door assuming Delilah was going to be there. The door opened, and the girls were thrown in. "You too?" Jay asked. "I don't know what got into her…" Breeze said. Staring at the door.

Delilah was reading The Princess Bride for about the 50th time. She somehow remembered reading it, and knew the lines by heart. Robin walked by. "What's it with you and that Wesley guy. "AND THEN THEY HAD THE KISS THAT BEAT ALL THE OTHER KISSES. And then Wesley DIED! But he didn't die." Delilah was going on and on about the adventures till Scales came in. "What are you doing when there are dissshesss to be washed?" He asked. "I'm telling the story of Buttercup and Wesley." She said holding her book close to her heart. He took the book and ripped it in half. "You won't need this anymore." And then he slithered out. Delilah looked at the remains of her book. "I'm gonna go give the prisoners their food." She said walking out with the pot of mush.

She opened the door and walked inside. She looked around, but nobody was in there. "Ummm…" She said as the door closed. "HEY! WHERE ARE YOU CREEPS!?" She screamed throwing to mush down. Cole walked in front of her. "Let me out before something bad happens. Probably to you…" She said. "Your name is Delilah. You are a ninja. You are obsessed with Daryl Dixon and Toby Turner. You are obsessed with cereal. You don't understand what Jay sees in Nya, and you have reason to believe that she is cheating on Jay with your cousin Marshall Lee. You don't care about your looks, you'd rather die in a ditch than wear makeup. Magda is your arch enemy, and she hates your guts." She looked at him, and walked up to him. She put her hand on his cheek, then she slapped him, knocked him out, and finally, dragged him out of the dungeon. Everybody else saw that, and they had a hard time not laughing.

"Why do you think he knew so much?" She asked Robin. Cole slowly opened his eyes. He still had the imprint of Delilah's hand on his face. "Look! He's waking up!" the small child said. "What happened?" He asked. "Oh, umm, you said this stuff, and then you were getting weird…" Delilah said handing him a glass of water to drink. She glanced at Robin who was fixing her book. He looked at it and got an idea. "I'm Wesley." "Oh, there's a character in The Princess Bride who has that same exact name." Delilah said. "Of course, I am that Wesley." He said. "No, he's just a character in a story." Delilah retorted. "I'M PAIGE!" The young girl said. "He's a fictional character. He doesn't exist. For all we know, he could be a mentally deranged freak." Delilah said looking at Paige. Then Paige hid behind Robin. "Then explain why you have long hair, you could be Rapunzel for all we know" He said. Delilah looked at her hair, it reached to the floor. "Rapunzel has blonde hair, my hair is black. Wesley has blonde hair, you have black. He also have eyes as blue as the sea, your eyes are brown as a pile of dirt." She said. "The Dread Pirate Roberson may change disguises sometimes…" He said laying against the wall. "Ok, but if you are as you as say you are, then where is your Buttercup? You can't be read out of a book," She asked. "Ever hear of Ink heart?" Robin said. Delilah glared at her. "You're not helping." She said. He took Delilah's hand, "I'm looking right at her." Delilah looked at the ground, and then kicked his shin. "WESTETLY IS IN LOVE WITH BUTTERCUP AND BUTTERCUP ALONE!" She screamed at him. He got up. "You can't stop true love." He said. "Looks like you just stopped it." She said. Robin threw her the book over to her. "Keep it away from that slithering freak next time." She said. Delilah hit Cole with the book on his head. "THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR LYING TO ME!" He grabbed a fork and tried to ward off her second attack, but missed as the book hit his head. He got up, and tried to punch her, but she did a back flip avoiding it. "Let's settle this like civilized people." She said taking out two glasses and removing a small case of something. "This is tranquilizer dust. As in the story, it dissolves instantly, but causes you to sleep rather than die." She poured in the dust without him seeing which cup and placed the two glasses on the table filled with water. "Which one?" She asked him. "Both, as in the story." He said. "Wrong. Only one holds to poison." This went on for about 15 minutes, until Cole chose the one in front of Delilah, but switched them so she would drink his. He got a smirk on his face. "Sweet dreams Buttercup." He said expecting her to fall asleep and minute now. Instead, he did. "How did you do that?" Robin asked. "Oh, I already gave it to him in the water. Neither of them were poisoned. "You little troll." Robin said laughing. "How do we get rid of the body?" Delilah asked. "You can't he's your true love!" Paige said. Delilah knelt down to her height. "He's not. I don't know how he knew so much…" She said glancing at his body. "We need to hide it! I hear someone!" Robin said. Delilah stuffed him into a cabinet as Scales came back in. Delilah had grabbed a scrub brush and made it look like she was cleaning the floor. "I sssssse that you lissssented to me for once." He said to her. "Yes I have." She said. "Good, now go to your chambers!" He said slithering out. They all sighed. "Ok, we need to get sleepy into that potato sack, and into our room." Robin said. "Why can't we just put him with the others?" Delilah whined. "Because! He knows something about our past!" Robin said. Delilah opened the cabinet and Cole fell out. She tapped him with her foot. "He's not going into the bag." Robin said. "I hate the idea of getting stuffed into a bag Therefore, We're dragging. It's not that far away anyway." She said grabbing his foot. "He's heavy." She gasped running through the halls. They bolted through the door, and locked it shut. Delilah dropped him on the floor, and then collapsed herself. "I'm just going to lay here." She said closing her eyes. She woke up about an hour later on her lousy excuse for a mattress. She looked around and everyone was asleep. The snakes had made sure that their locked their door as they did every night. They didn't want their workers to escape. She looked at Robin and Paige who were on their mattresses, and that weird imposter. He was still asleep. He was going to wake up any second. She walked up to him, and sat next to him. She was right, he began to wake up. She waited for him to see her. She covered his mouth so he wouldn't scream. "I don't know who you are, or how you found me, but what do you want?" She said to him. He ripped her hand away from his mouth. "Your memory was turned to mush." He said. "Umm, sure whatever…" she said helping him up. '"You can go sleep on this comfy ground, I'm going to go into the closet where it's safe from weirdoes. She said getting. "Why are you being so nice to me?" He asked. "Is it because you believe that I am Wesley dear Buttercup?" He said. She raised her hand, but pulled it back. "You should stop before I blow." She said walking into the closet and closing the door. He could hear her faint crying. He walked up to the door and knocked on it. "Hey, you ok?" He asked. She opened the door a smidge. "What's it to you?" She asked. "I heard my princess crying." He said, "Give up the gig dude, it won't work." She said closing the door. He broke the door down. "HEY! I'M GOING TO GET BLAMMED FOR THIS!" She screamed at him. He picked her up. "LET ME DOWN! THIS IS NO WAY TO TREAT A LADY!" She screamed at him. She was kicking him, or at least trying. "Give up Punzie." He said to her. Then their door was unlocked, and flew right by them, causing him to fall, and her to fall on top of him. Fangtom stood in the door way. "Well, we have sssome love on the battle field don't we?" He said. Delilah quickly got off of Cole and ran behind the general. "HE TRIED TO HARRASS ME!" She screamed. He looked at Cole. "I didn't- we didn't-" Delilah stepped on his foot. "Sir, it's not what it looks like!" She protested. "He escaped, and I was simply tackling him to put him back in his cell." She said. "Very likely story, but I will believe you, now what is your name again?" He asked her. "I'm So-" She was interrupted by Cole. "She's Delilah." "I AM NOT!" She screamed. "Look at the happy couple they-" Fangtom stopped and smiled. "Mmmhmm" He said. Delilah pushed Cole in, and locked the door shut. "It's only a matter of time, we are doomed thanks to you." She said walking to the other girls. "WAKE UP!" She screamed. "Fangtom called us a couple. I'm good as dead," Robin glared at Cole. "Well, there goes everything. They'll turn back. But look on the bright side! You won't be single anymore!" Robin said. "What?" Cole asked. "They weren't always snakes, long ago they were humans, consumed by greed, they had a spell put on them. Only true love could break their spell." Paige said. "They don't care. They will try anything to turn back." Robin screamed. "Come on, they know who I am Problem solved!" He said. "Yes, but they will try anyway." Paige said. Delilah stared at the window. "We're breaking out." She said. "Anything is possible with Tobuscus Cole." She said. He stared at her looking as if her were about to burst any second.


	47. Chapter 47

Delilah ran to the door and leaned against it trying to hold the force of the Serpentine back. "COLE DO YOU NOT SEE ME SAVING THE DAY?!" She said trying to get his attention. He was thinking or planning an attack as usual, not helping her. She eyed him as he sat there with a quizzical expression on his face. She stared at him thinking that she would be able to use laser eye power to melt his head. Since she could not get attention, so she let out a rather loud sigh.

"Give up and let them in Delilah, I've got a plan." He said shrugging and walking toward her. "Oh, hahaha for a second there I thought you said give up… NO I WILL NOT GIVE UP NOT NOW NOT EVER YOU HEAR ME?!" She screamed as Robin and the other young girl ran and hid in the closet. He got up and dragged her away, or at least tried. Cole knew that she was getting stronger by the day, but he had to be stronger than her; no matter the circumstance. She held on to the door knob with all her might. "Delilah, I heard that they were eating your cereal." He said trying to coax her off the door. "Nope, not now, you will never make me let go. I WILL NEVER LET GO YOU HERAR ME?! NEVER!" She said tightening her grasp "And that's a stupid plan, mine is better." He sighed and walked away.

She never listened to him, she was supposed to, but she ignored him constantly. She also never admitted when he was right and she was wrong. She was stubborn as a horse.

""I didn't want to do this but…" He said. "What did you not want to d-" She couldn't finish, he ripped her off the door with one yank of the knob. Her hands were still holding on to the dislocated handle as the snakes pilled in.

Scales slithered in as Delilah still held the door knob close to her chest. "Why if it isn't our two love birdssss." He said. Delilah was about to say something, but she held it back. In the back of her head, her plan was forming. Robin stuck her head out of the closet to check out the surroundings, then quickly ducked back it. "Umm, yeah, I'm not getting married in this." Delilah said pointing to her ugly uniform still on. "And I will not do anything until I get a frapachino." She said. "If you want your wishes, I better get mine." She said acting like a major drama queen, "And I need a chair. I will not sit on the ground or a ugly wooden one." She screamed pointing to the ground. "Exussse me missssss, but you're my prisssioner." He said circling around her. "And my bride." Delilah's jaw dropped, then she swooned. Swooning and fainting are much different, a swoon is a faint, but with more empahsiss in my own opinion. A faint is when you are startled and you fall out of medical circumstances or whatever. A swoon on the other hand is when you fall dramatically.

He poked her with his staff. "Ummmmm, Ssssskalesss, something is wrong with her I believe…" A brave follower shouted out. "I KNOW THAT IMBUSUL! GET HER UP." He said. Cole lifted her up. "No way you're taking her." He said trying to protect her. "Ssssshesssss mine now." Scales said getting rather impatient. Robin came charging out of the closet as there was a loud thud on the roof. "Go check it out, I'll deal with these two." He said.

There were screams coming from the roof, following a loud and fierce dragon roar. Delilah woke up with a start, as if someone called her name. At that time, Robin came charging out with a pole, heading toward Scales, hitting him on the head. "INTO THE CLOSET WITH YOU!" The small child screamed. Delilah's eyes widened as she got a better look at the young girl. "Paige…" She said. "PAIGE!" Delilah screamed running up to her. "I SAID I WOULD FIND YOU AND HERE YOU ARE AND I FOUND YOU AND YOU'RE ALIVE AND I FOUND YOU AND AND!" Delilah screamed wrapping her arms around Paige. "Can't breathe." She said trying to escape Delilah's grasp. "OMG I'M SO SORRY!" She said letting go as Paige gasped for air. "I still don't know who you are though…" The small girl laughed nervously wondering if she should call the mental hospital.

Screams came from the hall. "THE DRAGON! IT'SSSSS COMMING! RUN FOR YOUR LIVESSS!" One voice said. Delilah jumped on Cole's back for protection. "How did a dragon get through these walls, wouldn't the building have collapsed by now?" Robin asked. "AHHHHHH!" Delilah screamed as a serpentine ran by. "IT'S THE DRAGO-" Delilah stopped shouting as Gwinn walked by hissing. "GWINN! COME ON! THERE'S A DRAGON WHO MIGHT EAT YOU!" Delilah screamed as Gwinn scampered toward her. "SHE'S GOT THE DRAGON!" Some snake shouted. "This is Gwinn, my pet…" She said. "NO! IT'S A DRAGON!" "PET!" "DRAGON!" "PET!" "DRAGON! "PET!" Then Delilah hit him on the head with the stick and put him in the closet with Scales. "Imbussssul." Scales voice sounded from the closet.

"You realize that Robin still doesn't have her memory?" Cole asked. ""Good point, good point…" Delilah said thinking. "I KNOW!" She said running over to Robin. "JAY KISSED NYA AND THEN THEY GOT MARRIED AND HAD CHILDREN THE END!" She screamed in her face. "Jeez, isn't that a little over dramati- THEY DID WHAT!? NO WAY HE'S MINE! WHERE IS THAT SON OF A JUNK YARD PARENTS?! OHHHHH WHEN I FIND HIM HE'S GONNA GET WHAT'S COMING FOR HIM" Robin screamed running out into the hall with her stick. "Yep, she's back…" Cole said.

"We need to get out of here…" Jay said. "Wow, how long did that take you?" Kai said. "Whoa there partner, no need to be mean," Lloyd said. "You're correct Lloyd," Breeze said. "WE NEED TO BUST OUTTA THIS PRISION AND SAVE THEM, THEY COULD BE ANYWHERE AND THEN AND THEN AND THEN-" Breeze's ramble was interrupted by the sound of keys jingling outside of the door. "See, I told you these were the wrong set of keys." Robin said. "Hush up and let me think." Delilah said as the sound of a key getting jammed into a hole of some sort was heard. "Ok, maybe we can blow it up!" She said excitedly. "Yeah, if you wana get blown up with it." Cole said impatiently. "I GOT IT! STAND BACK!" Delilah said cracking her knuckles. "I'ma break this door down." "And how do you plan you do that task?" Robin asked. "WITH THIS!" Delilah said. "MY SCYTHE HOW DID YOU GET THAT?!" Cole yelled. "I can have anything I want!" She said as the scythe banged on the door.

Kai and Nya were standing in the back or the small cell as the sounds and voices of Cole and Delilah shouting at each other were heard throughout the hall. "Hey guys! Check this out!" Robin said from outside the door. The door opened, easily. "You mean to tell me that this door was unlocked the whole time." Delilah said. She wanted to go throw a chair out the window and scream at the top of her lungs. But, she couldn't since she had already done it earlier that morning. Cole on the other hand was trying to unlodge his scythe from the door. He glanced at Delilah who was screaming at a wall because it didn't talk to her.

Everyone emptied out of the cell and gathered around Delilah who was about to punch a hole though the wall. "Calm down Delilah, it's just a wall…" Nathan said trying to help. "You're right, but do you wana know what else is 'just a wall'?" She asked. Everyone slowly backed away at the sight of Delilah about to lose it.

Just as Delilah was about to break, Maddy spied something on the wall. It was a painting of a person. "Hey, look at this." She said pointing to it. "What is so important about it?" Nya asked. "It looks just like Delilah, but with shorter hair…" Maddy said looking at it more closely. "Delilah, stand next to this picture!" Robin said pushing her toward the painting. "A perfect match interesting." Kai said. Delilah was standing there biting her lip. It felt like her teeth were going to penetrate the skin any minute now. "Maybe this is why Scales called her his bride." Robin said. "No, people like that are only painted because they died. I am not dead, I am quite alive last time I checked I was about to break down that wa- LORD GARMANDON!" Delilah screamed right in the middle of her speech. A dark figure was watching from a distance. He ran away into the shadows. Delilah ran after him, trying not to trip over anything. He was cornered at the end of the hall. "Go away foolish girl" He said, "This is no place for you." "That's funny, you sound just like Noah!" Delilah laughed. "That's because…" The figure turned to her. "I am Noah."


	48. Chapter 48

Delilah silently stared at their once normal friend who now has skin black as a shadow and eyes red as… something that's really, really, really, red. Delilah had half a mind to scrub him, trying to remove the last trace of evil off of him. She didn't have the guts to get near him so she hid behind Breeze clutching Gwinn close to her chest.

"Well Noah, sadly your umm…" Breeze stared. "CONDITION, YOUR HORRIBLE, UGLY, EVIL, UGLY, DIRTY, STUPID, DUMB, CONDITION!" Ashley screamed at him. "Thank you Ashley for that wonderful ummm-" Breeze started, "EXAMINATION OF NOAH'S HORRIBLE CONDITION! THANK YOU! I-" Ashley screamed. "YOU SHOULD BE QUITET! SCREAMING AT THE TOP OF YOUR LUNGS IS MY JOB AND IF YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN COME IN, DATE LLOYD WHEN YOU FIRST LAY EYES ON HIM, AND STEAL MY PLACE IN YELLING AT THE OF YOUR LUNGS, YOU'VE GOT A WHOLE NOTHER THING COMING FOR YOU! DATING LLOYD! HE'S THE GREEN NINJA GIRL! ALL THE GIRLS SCREAM AT HIM WHEN HE RESQUES THE DAY! AND ALL YOU DO IS LAUGH AT THEM! IS THAT NICE? YOU'RE THE DAUGHTER OF PYTHOR! OF COUSE YOU'RE NOT NICE! WELL MAYBE, BUT I HIGHLY DOUBT IT LITTLE MISS EAT MY JELLO SND GROW UP. MY JELLO! MY JELL-" Brittany stuck and apple in Delilah's mouth as Ashley blushed looking at Lloyd. "MMMMRFFGLLLRFFEECKKKERF" Delilah tried to say. "As I was saying, Noah, there is something more impo- where'd he go." Breeze said as Noah disappeared somewhere. "Crap…" Robin said kicking the wall angrily. "Anyhoo, Delilah we can get through here if we give you a makeover. We can easily make you look like that weird lady and get though here." Breeze said. "We're going to go explore, we'll be back in an hour. If we're not back, stay here." Cole said as all the (boy) ninja left with him.

Breeze got a pair of scissors from Brittany as Delilah was still trying to get the apple out of her mouth. "MREEZEEE MREEZE GE WEY GE EY" Delilah screamed running away from Breeze. She knocked into Brittany who yanked the apple out of Delilah's mouth. "FINALLY!" She screamed putting Gwinn on Nya's shoulder. Nya screamed and ran into the wall. "Maybe I should've told her I was putting Gwinn onto her shoulder before I put him on…" Delilah said looking at Nya who sat in the corner holding her head. "Well that's tha-" Delilah stood still as she heard the 'CHING' of a pair of scissors. Breeze was right behind her. "No Breeze, not my hair, my hair is what defines me." She said slowly backing away. Breeze grew an evil grin on her face. Delilah ran down the hall with Breeze right behind. "COLE SAYS NO RUNNING WITH SICCORS!" Delilah screamed. "COLE'S NOT HERE LOUD MOUTH! NOW STAND STILL!" Breeze said jumping on top of Delilah.

Delilah flailed her hands and legs trying to get Breeze off of her. "Stand still Delilah, You're only making this harder than it has to be. " She said positioning the scissors.

Delilah was holding back tears the whole time, seeing her hair on the ground, no longer on her head made her feel like her purpose on the Earth was over. Her hair held everything. Her memories, her money, Gwinn, food, anything important along those lines.

"Ok, your hair cut is over, look for yourself." Breeze said holding up a mirror she 'borrowed' from Nya's exo-suit. More like tearing a shiny part of it off that looked like a mirror. Delilah stared at her new reflection. Her hair now only reached her shoulder blades. "My-my- THAT HAIR TOOK A BUNCH OF MILLIONS OF YEARS TO GROW! BUT NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO BREEZE HAS TO GO CUT OFF ALL OF MY BEAUTIFUL HAIR!" Delilah screamed. Nathan took Delilah's hair and put it on his head. "Look at meeee! I'm ! Lalalala I LOOOOVVEEE Cole AND we will be together forever!" He said prancing around in circles. Delilah ran after him and picked him up. "You little Dickens! I could just eat you up! And I'm not exaggerating." She said tickling him as a large 'KA-CHANG' was heard. "We'd better get a move on…" Blaire said looking down the hall. "HOW ABOUT THIS HAIR GENIUS?!" Ashley screamed. "I DON'T KNOW, IT'S NOT MY PROBLEM ANYMORE!" Delilah said running off with Nathan on her shoulders. "Maybe we should've found her a wig…" Brittany said.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Jay said poking at a jar. "Don't touch it!" Kai said grabbing his arm. "Ok, Ok, I was just looking around ." Jay said. They walked in silence for about fifteen more minutes. "WOAH! IT'S A ROPE!" Kai said looking at a rope. "Kai, the last rope lead us to safety, maybe this one will lead us to good fortune!" Zane said. "Or a cage, we can't forget guys, we're in an evil vacation resort, there could be booby-traps anywhere." Cole said. Jay suppressed a laugh. When no one was looking, Lloyd walked over and pulled the rope. A cage fell down putting the ninja 5 into a small space. "Hehe, I thought that Zane had something going there… Am I right Zane." Lloyd said trying to get Zane to play along. That was hopeless. Extremely hopeless. "I do not reelect anyone saying that I 'had it going'." Zane said as Jay did a facepalm.


	49. Chapter 49

Delilah waltzed around the halls with Nathan on her shoulders. There were twists and turns everywhere. "I think we're going in circles…" Britany said. "Pish-posh! The Serpinetine are dumb and Robin is afraid of water." Ashley said. "I AM NOT!" Robin screamed. "Just a little squeamish…" Robin whimpered as the turned a corner.

As they rounded the sharp left, they saw the ninja stuck in a cage. Maddy's shoulders slumped down as the ninja sat there awaiting their resque. "So you just sat here the whole time?" Breeze asked as the attemped to pick the lock. "Yep!" Lloyd said as he kicked a stone he found in the cage. Robin silently backed out of the hall trying to find peace. 'I mean, I'm not that afraid of water…' She thought to her self asa she walked down the silent hallway. "There's no use in wondering these empty halls, I'm going back!" She said after twenty minutes of wondering. As opshe walked back, she heard screams. "LET ME GO!" She heard Blaire scream. "THAT'S MINE! NOT YOURS! MINE!" Delilah shouted.

20 minutes earlier -

"Well, I'm bored." Delilah said walking up to the cage. "You guys are stuck in that itty, bitty, teeny-tiny space!" She laughed. "Well, at least I'm safe in here when those gigantic spiders are behind you…" Jay said. Delilah jumped back a little before realizing that there were no spiders. "Jeez Jay, way to freak me out." She said sarcastically.

"Ok, I think I've got it!" Breeze said as the lock clicked open. Lloyd ran out, then hit the wall. "That's a daring exit." Ashley joked. Foot steps were heard in the hall. "Why hello little ninjassssss." A soldier from the venomari tribe hissed at them. "Exuse me sir, but may we please escape before you lead your attack?" Maddy asked politely as the ninja filed out. "May we go now?" He asked with about ten of his kind behind him. "Yes, yes you may." Delilah said from a dark corner.

Present time -

Robin came running in as Delilah was being carried away by the soldiers. "HEY! IT'S A COSTUME! I'M NOT YOUR QUEEN WHATEVER THING! I AM DELILAH!" She screamed as she disappereared through the dark hallway. "How are we supposed to get to her?!" Blaire said looking down the hall. "Hmmmmm, we could do a few things…" Kai said. "Like…" Brittany said. "We could let her go and return back home!" Ashley said happily. "This isn't going to work, we need a plan." Cole said glancing down the hall. "I got this." Robin said running down the hall. "Well, that's a way…" Lloyd said.

Robin ran down the hall until she heard Delilah talking. She stuck her head in the door to see Delilah chained to a chair with a cloth in her mouth. Robin pulled her head out quickly and put her back to the wall. She turned her head to the right to be greeted by a Hypnobri soldier. "Ummmm, I can explain…" She said as she slowly backed up. "Oh, we have a little surprise for you." He said as he dragged her to a room and put a bag over her head.

She woke up on a chair, a hard uncomfortable wooden chair. She shook the bag off her head and saw what here situation was. Everywhere water surrounded her. She was on a small island type box in the middle. There was a rather large shark circling her. She was lucky that she didn't fall off in her sleep concidering that she often fidgeted in her sleep. She looked to her right to see all the ninja in a cage that was above the water. "YOU WOKE UP! WE'VE BEEN SCREAMING AT YOU FOR HOURS!" Ashley screamed. "I am a heavy sleeper…" She said as she noticed her hands were hand-cuffed together. "Where's Delilah?" Robin asked not seeing her in the room they were in. "We're not that sure…" Zane said.

Robin looked around, they were in a large room full of water, with a small pathway near the door to enter and exit. Just as she was looking at the door, the cage dropped. Their feet were engulfed in water. "It's been dropping like this every five minutes…" Blaire said. "Oh, that's not good…" Robin said. "I wana go home!" Nathan whined as Cole hoisted him on his shoulders. "Ok, Robin, we need you to swin over to us." Cole said. "But, I have a fear of water…" She said staing at the shark. He looked like he haddn't eaten for days on end. "Robin, you've got this, now swim over." Breeze said. "BUT THERE IS A SHARK!" Robin screamed looking at the beast. "Ignore the shark, if you don't bother him, he won't bother you." Maddy said. The cage sank down, now it was up to the ninja's stomachs. "It's droping faster and deeper, Robin we need you to come over, now." Brittany said. Nathan began to whimper silently. The cage fell, now the ninja were underwater.

Robin felt a surge build up in her stomach. Those were her friends. Those were her only friends, and they are going to drown. She stood up still tied up to the chair. "I AM NOT AFRAID, YOU CAN TAKE ANYTHING YOU WANT, JUST NOT THEM." She said.

The ninja could hear a faint yelling as they held their breath. Suddenly, the water split apart as a giant blue beam was gleaming in the room. "She's- she's" Jay tried to say. "She's reached her full potential, big whoop." Nya said rolling her eyes. Robin came down, and spun toward them in a light blue tornado, she broke the lock in two. Then she fell to the ground.

"Robin! That was… AWESOME!" Lloyd shouted. "I WANA BE LIKE ROBIN!" Nathan screamed jumping off of Cole and running to the aqua ninja. "Well, that wasn't a walk in the park…" Robin said getting up and holding her head. "But you did SPINJITZU!" Ashley screamed. "Yeah, but it wasn't that hard…" Robin shrugged it off as bells tolled throughout the halls. "I WILL NOT GO THROUGH WITH THIS!" Delilah's voice echoed throughout the halls. Everyone glanced at each other with the same worried glance. "That can't be good…" Brittany said biting her bottom lip.


	50. Chapter 50

Delilah sat there staring at the wall. She had been screaming for the past five minutes, and now her voice hurt. She could barely talk, which was hard to believe. She couldn't believe it, she had never lost her voice before. She found out that Breeze's magnificent plan was a horrible disaster. She found out she looked like one of the queens, but she was sacrificed for an attempted escape. Delilah's choices were to be sacrificed, or to marry one of the generals. Delilah did not want to get married; she didn't even want to think about marriage. She loved being a single; she didn't have to please anyone. She could wear what she wants, eat what she wants, and do what she wants whenever she wants. This is what she loved, this is how she grew up, that would never change… It couldn't.

She sat there for another five minutes imagining all the ways she could be sacrificed. She leaned back in her chair, breaking one of the legs. She fell with a loud 'THUD'. She was now on the ground. She lied there for another ten minutes until the door was broken down. Her friends were standing there. Delilah was pretty angry at them for taking do long; she should've been out by now. In her safe bunk, with her Walking Dead Episodes, and food. She remembered that she hadn't eaten in what felt like days.

Robin snapped her fingers in a Z formation as she walked in. "Mmmhmm I did it! And with all by myself. I didn't need nunah of you sukahs." She said walking in. "Hello? I'm over here! CAN YOU NOT SEE ME?!." Delilah said from the ground. "I broke the door down using spinjitzu!" Robin said jumping up and down. "Good for you." Ashley said rolling her eyes.

After they untied Delilah, they regrouped to form a plan. "So after that we should-" Cole was saying as Delilah interrupted him. "OH MY GOSH! HOW?! WHYYYYY!" She screamed collapsing to the ground. "What's wrong?!" Breeze said rushing over to her. Delilah held up her iPod. "MERLE DIED AND I MISSED IT AND NOW THEY HAVE A BILLION PEOPLE AT WOODBURRY AND ANDREA DIED AND RICK STOPPED SEEING LORI'S GHOST AND AND MAGGIE AND GLENN ARE GETTING MARRIED!" She sobbed on the ground. "Wow… she doesn't need to breathe that often…" Ashley said getting annoyed.

As they walked throughout the hallways, Gwinn scampered toward them."Gwin! Mommy missed you! Where were you? Did you get into trouble?" Delilah said scooping up Gwinn and putting him on her shoulder. "So, I guess we have to get out of here somehow…" Kai said. "Just figured that out Sherlock?" Robin asked sarcastically. "Actually, yes, I did!" Kai said proudly.

As they walked on, Delilah grew bored and tired. "I'm growing bored and tired!" She complained. "Why don't you think about something?" Ashley whined throwing her head back. "Well I like to think, I often wonder if we're in a story written by a person who is obsessed with a show. I also wonder if we're saying what we're saying not because we want to, because we have to. What is you guys are just a figment of my imagination, and what if I'm a figment of another person's imagination?" Delilah said. "Are you even real?" Delilah said smushing Cole's face. "Delilah, that was the most intelligent and scariest thing you have ever said." Cole remarked taking her hands away from his face. Everyone had pokerfaces except Maddy who was standing there without moving. "Maddy, are you ok…?" Brittany asked walking up to her. "She probably just can't get over the fact that Delilah sounded smart." Ashley said sitting on the floor. "Hey! I'm sick of your attitude missy!" Delilah said walking up to her. "Yeah! I'm sick of your tattitude too!" Nathan said behind Delilah.

Maddy stood there in a daze. "Maddy…?" Ashley said walked toward her. "Are you o-" Ashley couldn't finish, she froze with horror.


End file.
